


Trick Or Tropes (Kinktober 2019)

by hostilewitness



Series: Kinktobers [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Drinking, Edging, Emotional Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Time, Formalwear, Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Public Sex, Roleplay, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Smile, Spanking, Stockings, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness
Summary: Series of oneshots for different relationships between characters. Additional tags/warnings/notes will be added through the month and are found in the beginning of each chapter and the index!





	1. Index

Theme, character(s), with plot or without plot, time period, and warnings/triggers for all chapters are here on the index. Themes may change through the month! 

If you have something you need tagged please reach out to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hostilewitness_)/[tumblr](https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/ask) or comment here telling me the tag and I will add it! Additional descriptions/details of each one will be in the notes before each chapter.

Thanks for reading! ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡

1\. Hate Sex, **Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada.** Post-explosion OW, PWP. No warnings. (~5600)  
2\. Smiles/Laughter, **Siebren De Kuiper/Dr. Harold Winston.** Pre-explosion OW, PWP. Mention of death, brief mention of drug use. (~4100)  
3\. Sleep,** Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes.** Pre-explosion OW, PWOP. DUBCON (see chapter notes for details), use of alcohol. (~2400)   
4\. Edging, **Akande Ogundimu/Ana Amari.** Post-explosion, PWP. No warnings. (~4900)  
5\. Drinking **Jesse McCree/Sombra. **Post-explosion, PWOP/Minimal Plot. Use of alcohol, semi-public. (~2600)   
6\. Creampie, **Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou. **Post-explosion OW, PWP. No warnings. (~6000)  
7\. Formal Wear, **Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree. **Pre-explosion OW, PWOP. Semi-public. (~1600)  
8\. Stockings, **Amélie Lacroix/Gérard Lacroix. **Pre-explosion OW, PWOP, Semi-public. (~1600)  
9\. First Time, **Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes.** Pre-explosion OW, PWP. Questioning sexuality/identity. (~3300)  
10\. Threesome, **Widowmaker/Reaper/Sombra. ** Post-explosion Talon, PWOP/Minimal Plot. No warnings. (~2500)   
11\. Exhibitionism, **Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada.** Post-explosion OW, PWOP. No warnings. (~900)   
12\. Pegging, **Hana Song/Lúcio Correia dos Santos.** No particular timeline, PWOP. No warnings. (~1800)  
13\. Roleplay, **Reaper/Sombra.** Post-explosion Talon, PWOP. Semi-public, commander/agent dynamic, toys. (~2200)   
14\. Handcuffs, **Widowmaker/Maximilien. **Post-explosion Talon, PWOP/Minimal Plot. No warnings. (~ 2100)  
15\. Double Penetration, **Genji Shimada/Hana Song/Lúcio Correia dos Santos. **No particular timeline, PWOP. No warnings. (~2700)  
16\. Humiliation, **Jesse McCree/Sombra.** No particular timeline, PWOP. No warnings. (~2200)  
17\. Emotional, **Reinhardt Wilhelm/Ana Amari.** Pre-explosion OW, Fluff. No warnings. (~2600)  
18\. Spanking, **Siebren de Kuiper/Sombra.** Post-explosion Talon, PWP/Mature implied scenario. Semi-public. (~2800)   
<strike>19\. Bath/Shower </strike>  
<strike>20\. Dry Humping</strike>  
<strike>21\. Asphyxiation </strike>  
<strike>22\. Masks</strike>  
<strike>23\. Keep Quiet </strike>  
<strike>24\. One Night Stand </strike>  
<strike>25\. No Panties </strike>  
<strike>26\. Phone Call </strike>  
<strike>27\. Uniform </strike>  
<strike>28\. Eating Out </strike>  
<strike>29\. Teasing </strike>  
<strike>30\. Jealousy </strike>  
<strike>31\. Costume </strike>

**No longer updating, sorry! **


	2. Hate Sex, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch needed heroes, many answered the call but that didn't mean everyone got along. Jesse rooms next to Hanzo and on a rainy night his door somehow gets stuck. Oh nooo, guess they'll have to share a room. ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5600 words  
Explicit  
Post-explosion OW  
PWP  
No warnings

Joining Overwatch was a rough transition for Hanzo. Reluctant to join in the first place and keeping his head down at all times, he kept mostly to himself, only joining with the other agents when he was required to. He knew how people felt about him, he knew their eyes followed as he made his way through the halls and ignored the whispers through headphones not playing anything. He purposefully avoided just about everyone except his brother. 

That's how Jesse liked it, he preferred Hanzo to be as far from him as possible. Although, this was increasingly difficult after Hanzo was assigned in the room just to the right of Jesse’s in the barracks. At first, Jesse coldly shoulder checked Hanzo as a passive aggressive show anytime they passed in the halls near their rooms, he would lower his hat to avoid eye contact, spit at Hanzo’s feet with a snarl around a cigar, anything to show Hanzo that Jesse wanted absolutely nothing to do with him. 

Jesse hated that Hanzo took up all of Genji's time when he was just trying to catch up with his old friend. He hated Hanzo's stupid facial piercings, his undercut and the way he dressed. He hated that the man refused to pick up a gun, that he stuck to his bow and arrow and never missed a damn shot. He hated how light Hanzo was on his feet and that sometimes he would turn a corner and Hanzo would be in his face. It drove him crazy that no matter how much he pushed it, Hanzo never fought back, he never lashed out. Even when Jesse would try everything he could to rile Hanzo up, Hanzo remained collected, he even once offered a seat to Jesse so they could discuss unspoken issues between them which Jesse snarled and stomped away from. 

Most all, Jesse hated being Hanzo’s neighbor with such paper thin walls between them. Hanzo would wake to the sun, much to Jesse's annoyance, he'd rustle around in his room and when Jesse’s window would be cracked open he would wake to the overbearingly strong tea wafting in. Hanzo would close drawers too loud, listen to his music too loud, bump into his walls at night and wake Jesse from his already light sleep. It pissed him off to no end that the only thing separating their beds was a wall that might as well have been made with plywood. 

Worst of all, every so often Jesse would hear a rhythmic tapping. It was always too late at night to be anything else other than the dirtiest thing his mind could jump to and he'd just lay there in silence brooding until Hanzo was done and they could both finally fall asleep. He hated that somewhere deep down it stirred something in him that he didn’t want to think about. 

Never, _ never ever _ , would Jesse admit Hanzo was good looking. The fleeting thoughts of feelings he desperately didn't want and images in his mind of what Hanzo looked like late in those nights would make his heart race and his brows furrow with the active thought of pushing them away. The last thing he would ever, _ ever _, admit to was the attraction to the man who technically killed one of his best friends.

He lied himself about it every day- denied, denied, denied. It was to the point where he was almost mean about it because he was so mixed up with emotions he didn’t want to face and that made him even more bitter. For months he shoved those feelings down and continued his passive aggressive crusade against Hanzo, but he knew he couldn't run from the thoughts for long. 

This was especially true late one night when Jesse found his room door stuck shut, the keypad next to it flashing due to a mechanical failure. He was so tired, trying to pry it open with all his might but nothing seemed to be working.

“Damn magnetic locks.” He mumbled to himself as he tried to break his own door down by crashing into it. 

He beat against the door and called anyone he could trying to get it open until he could feel his own body giving up it’s strength. Angrily talking himself, the neighboring door slid open with caution before Hanzo’s face was peering into the hallway to find out what was making such a commotion so late at night. He glared at Jesse who had one boot on the wall and two hands trying to pull at his door handle relentlessly. Jesse paused to look over his shoulder at the surprise audience to his struggle and narrowed his eyes.

“Got somethin’ smart to say?” He threatened with a glare before returning to the comically stuck door.

“You are making a lot of noise.” Hanzo stepped halfway out of his door. Dressed in nothing but an oversized v neck and boxers he looked far different from his usually put together expensive outfits. “I am trying to sleep.”

“Yeah? Well, me too.” Jesse kicked at the handle before stumbling back and taking in the odd sight of Hanzo down to bare essentials. It took everything in him not to stare. he'd seen Hanzo shirtless before but something about the way he was dressed now had his face pinking and he pulled his hat down hoping to hide his cheeks in shadow. “Winston said if its stuck they can’t get anyone to come look at it until tomorrow afternoon.”

"Is there anyone else's room you could stay in for the night?" Hanzo seemed suspiciously calm, his eyes were unwavering as he looked Jesse over.

"No one is really awake right now, I don't wanna be botherin' anyone." Jesse shifted, nervously looking down the hall. "I guess I could try to sleep in the grass, bein' outside ain't so bad."

"Outside...?" Hanzo curled his lips in a disgusted snarl. "McCree, it- it is raining outside, you do not need to sleep out there.”

“Well I’m sure as hell not sleepin’ in the commons again, ain’t no one respectful enough to just let someone sleep without slammin’ cupboards.”

“If you were not so prideful you could just come in here for the night, I'm sure we can put aside our differences for a few hours so you can sleep."

"I don't need your pity-"

"Shut up." Hanzo spat. "Either sleep in here or in the rain, I do not care. I was just offering to be polite."

"Well there's no need to be rude about it." Jesse snatched off his hat, holding it at his side as he locked eyes with the barely dressed man. With gritting teeth, he swallowed his pride knowing his options were limited. "Actually, I'd appreciate it. Let me start over, may I come in?"

Abruptly, Hanzo stepped back holding the door open wide for Jesse to enter. With an awkward shuffle, Jesse entered into a room he'd only imagined late at night as he held his breath. It looked so normal, just like his room. Plain built in shelves and drawers, a bed big enough for one tucked against the wall, perhaps the only thing that even told him it was Hanzo's room at all was the traditional outfit he had hanging from the back of the door and a small water heater with boxes of some generic tea on his desk. The room was just like Jesse’s, not too big, not too small, just enough room for a lone person to crash in at night and enough room on the floor for Jesse to comfortably spread out to sleep on.

"Here." Hanzo shoved a pillow at Jesse's chest then sat against the edge of his bed before staring at him with a distant look. "I don't have any extra blankets."

"That's alright, this is kind enough." Jesse was already working on heeling off his shoes, but as he reached for his pants he had a sudden rush of shyness and his hands froze. No, he better not strip down to what he normally sleeps in- he could sleep in his clothes for one night. "Thanks for lettin' me in, Hanzo. I know I'm not always the kindest to you and you coulda let me sleep out in the rain."

"Hmph." Hanzo rolled his eyes as he slapped off the light then curled into his blankets leaving Jesse to situate himself on the floor. Hanzo's face seemed to be buried into his pillow as he sighed out. "You are welcome. Goodnight."

  


Bright warm light filled Hanzo’s room with the soft glow of sunrise, waking Hanzo just as it had every morning. Blinking open still blurred eyes, he briefly forgot about the man sleeping on his floor and rubbed his hands over his face as he threw blankets from his legs then stepped to the floor towards his tea to start his water. Within seconds he found his foot caught on something and he was sent tumbling forward. In the moment, as Hanzo's hazy mind was still catching up to the waking world, he thought he was possibly being attacked in his own room and his first instinct was to catch himself in a position where he was in control. As he fell down against a body a loud gasp sounded beneath him.

“What the hell?!” There was a panic in Jesse’s voice he hadn’t expected. It took Hanzo a moment to gather his thoughts and get his bearings on exactly what, exactly who, he’d accidentally stumbled down upon. Jesse’s eyes looked just as wild as they met Hanzo’s. “You okay?” 

Hanzo’s knees burned after falling onto rough carpet, legs were a tangled mess over Jesse’s, his elbow was driving into Jesse’s chest trying to keep his balance, but what made his heart race was the very hard, very obvious erection pressing into Hanzo’s stomach through Jesse’s dirty jeans. Jesse’s face was quickly turning all shades of red as he realized why Hanzo wasn’t moving and started bumbling out an explanation.

“This ain’t from you fallin’ on me! It just happens sometimes when I sleep, you know? Nothin’ to do with you so you can get off me-”

“Why would you move there so I would trip on you?” Hanzo was trying to ignore the throbbing he felt as his bodyweight fell harder against Jesse almost as if he was going to attack the man still. He shifted with his arms, pointing at Jesse below him while he adjusted to keep him pinned there doing his very best to ignore the man’s arousal. “I invite you in and-”

“You shoulda looked where you were goin’-!”

“So rude, I invited you into my room-”

“Hanzo-”

“I gave you a place to sleep when I didn’t have to-”

“Han-”

“You are the most inconsiderate-”

“You gotta stop movin’ like that-”

“Completely selfish! I could have left you to sleep out in the rain like a dog-”

Trying to make his point of Jesse being a bad person, he seemed to be achieving something completely opposite and completely unintentional. Instead of arguing back, Jesse rolled his head against the ground with bearing teeth holding back an obvious moan as his hands swiftly moved to grip at Hanzo’s wrists. Hanzo gasped as Jesse roughly shifted to sit up, effectively sliding Hanzo’s legs over his lap so he was fully straddled over him with knees on either side of Jesse's hips. Jesse growled with annoyance as he watched Hanzo’s face light with bright blush and felt a jump at the front of Hanzo’s boxers pressing hard against Jesse’s cock.

“Would you shut up?” Jesse was far too close to Hanzo’s face for comfort. “You grindin’ on me is makin’ things worse, so would you just shut up and get off me before you keep arguin’?”

Even with a sour expression bathed in orange sunlight, Jesse looked so soft as he held Hanzo’s wrists in the air. Both men stilled, locked into each other’s eyes daring the other to make the first move to get up. Instead, Hanzo adjusted ever so slowly, resting his hips hard against Jesse’s while maintaining his unwavering cold face.

“Did you lay there on purpose hoping to trip me?” Hanzo’s voice was accusatory but the subtle way he was rocking against Jesse shifted the air.

“Don’t kid yourself.” Jesse was trying to stay straight faced but the feeling of Hanzo’s boxers growing tighter as they rubbed against him was, in the loosest term of the word, distracting. His grip loosened on Hanzo’s wrists and slowly he felt Hanzo’s hands slipping down to lock fingers between his own. The gentle movement made Jesse’s mouth go dry. “Why would I? I don’t want you in Overwatch and I certainly wouldn’t want anything like this.”

“Is that so?” Hanzo’s eyes were studying him, judging him. “Then please, get out of my room so I can start my day in peace.”

Hanzo moved to release Jesse’s hands, to struggle himself from Jesse's lap off the floor, but Jesse refused to let go and instead pushed himself forward to bring his lips just a breath away from Hanzo’s. 

They could feel it, this energy between them like static. This time, instead of glaring at Hanzo, Jesse was watching with intent, each silently egging the other on, daring with just their gazes to push this past the point of just an accident.

“Do want to get off of me?” Jesse's voice was dangerously low.

“Do you want me to?” The anger and adrenaline from tripping over Jesse was gone.

Hanzo was the first to drop the act and with no shame now fully replaced his thinly veiled hatred with whispered desire.

Jesse let go of his hands, dragging nails lightly down Hanzo’s arms sending shivers over him as hands gripped at Hanzo’s sides. All at once Hanzo's hands landed on Jesse's shoulders, the ends of his fingers slipping into his messy hair. Jesse braced his mechanical hand at the base of Hanzo’s spine, his other hand holding steady at his hip before he used all his strength to hoist himself from the ground and keep Hanzo loosely pressed to his hips. Hanzo's nails dug into the back of Jesse’s neck, surprised by the sudden burst of strength. It was a swift movement but clumsy and uncoordinated as he almost dropped Hanzo. Even so, he managed to move fast enough to topple over in just the right place, bringing Hanzo to his back against the bed and Jesse between his legs on top of him as Jesse’s hands pushed Hanzo’s shirt off over his head.

“You know I don’t like you.” Jesse was practically crushing Hanzo beneath him but he felt like he’d taken control back after being startled awake and embarrassed like that.

“I do not care if you like me.” Hanzo ran a hand through Jesse’s hair, stopping at the base of his skull. His eyes were no longer wide with panic, they were heavy and looking over Jesse's lips. “Either get out of my room now or get my underwear off of me.”

Downright feverish, Jesse lurched forward to kiss Hanzo hard and deep as he adjusted hands between them to pull at Hanzo’s waistband. He hadn’t expected to be so weak, so desperate for any person’s touch that he was willing to sink down low enough to fuck the first man who (literally) fell into his lap but he wasn’t going to deny the chance now that he had it. It felt wrong to be playing into his own mental fantasies, to be breathing against the skin of a man he felt so conflicted about. It felt like torture continuing to press so tightly against the inside of his pants and be rocking between Hanzo's legs the way he was.

Hanzo was arching against him, the long hair usually in a bun on the top of his head spilling across a mess of sheets. Jesse teased him, trailing his hand down over Hanzo's stomach and over neatly trimmed hair peeking above boxers.

"Didn't think you'd want somethin' like this from me."

"Keep talking and I won't." Hanzo pulled at Jesse's hair, clearly smirking at the look of pure lust that crossed Jesse's face. Lips met again as their bodies pressed together and they moved in a frenzy.

“You got lube or anythin’?” Jesse mumbled out between hurried kisses and ruts between Hanzo’s legs.

With nothing more than a groaned sigh, Hanzo pointed to the top drawer of a built in dresser on the wall. Using the opportunity while he reached for it, Jesse pulled Hanzo’s underwear from his legs and tossed it out of his sight across the room while pushing down his own pants he’d slept in. His heart was beating in his throat at the thought of all the times Hanzo had reached into that drawer late in the night, he could feel blush creeping across his face as he found a small bottle next to two boxes with lewd labels and a small black bag with a bulge from inside hiding away toys Jesse could only imagine.

Hanzo was adjusting on the bed, moving so his waist was just on the edge and legs hung off the edge. He was furiously red in the face and stroking himself in long slow motions before he started to push himself up, glancing at Jesse before he began to move, trying to turn over and lay stomach down.

Jesse grabbed the bottle and quickly sank to his knees between Hanzo’s legs stopping him from flipping over.

“Not so fast.” He said with a stupid smirk that made Hanzo’s cheeks flush and his body shiver. “No need to rush. I’m not doin’ this just for myself, let me help you before we get right into it.”

“I thought you would just want to get this over with.” Hanzo seemed almost ashamed he was allowing someone like Jesse to touch him but his body reacted in the best way possible as Jesse’s hand trailed up the inside of his thigh then around an embarrassingly hard cock. Hanzo seemed uncomfortable in his own skin, like he wasn't used to a lover taking his time, almost too confused to move.

“I’m not gonna do you dirty just ‘cause I don’t like you.” Jesse smiled as Hanzo sighed and sank further against the bed feeling the relief of being pumped slowly. “Just tell me if I’m doin’ somethin’ you don’t like.”

With that, he dipped his face into Hanzo’s lap. Mouth hot as he pressed his tongue along the man’s length he licked up to a throbbing tip. Hanzo’s hand returned to Jesse’s hair, gripping in a fist as he first took Hanzo into his mouth, moaning deep in his throat and eyes fluttering shut at the first taste. As Hanzo stifled his own throes of pleasure and squirmed his hips, Jesse took him deeper and deeper, taking all of him with more ease than Hanzo ever thought he'd be able to. Even though the feeling was more than enough, Jesse pressed with his hands to spread Hanzo's legs further apart exposing the man in a way that made him wiggle his hips and bite at his fingers.

Jesse’s heart was racing. As much as Hanzo was pretending to hate it, he couldn’t stop the full body shivers of pleasure with every push deep into Jesse’s mouth. Jesse had the audacity to smile even as Hanzo sunk nails into the man’s scalp and it only made him push thighs wider apart. He was bobbing his head achingly slow, eyes lifting to watch Hanzo's face contorting in silent gasps, mouth working Hanzo until the man was practically shaking for more. Enjoying the show, Jesse teased his tongue over Hanzo's length in his mouth as he moved to pull him from his lips with a trail of spit followed Jesse's lips.

"Now, I have a question for you." He had this cocky smirk that immediately had Hanzo glaring. "When I have you yellin' my name, will you be shoutin' Jesse or McCree?"

"Tsk. So arrogant." Hanzo lifted a knee and pressed his leg against Jesse's shoulder, keeping him at a distance. "Must you still be this way even while we're-"

"You can call me Jesse." He was all confidence as he popped open the cap of the small lube bottle. Hanzo watched with a burning mix of desire and annoyance as Jesse squeezed out the jelly onto his real hand, making a point to show Hanzo he was covering his middle finger. Once he was satisfied with it he moved to place one of Hanzo's knees over his shoulder, pushing his other leg far forcing Hanzo's legs to open wide to completely expose himself to Jesse.

"There is no need to make this embarrassing." Hanzo threw his arm over his face to hide but adjusted his hips to be perfectly placed at Jesse's face.

With a low hum, Jesse rested his face along the inside of Hanzo's thigh and took his time swirling excess lube between spread cheeks. His fingertip gently circled at Hanzo's ring of muscle, he was taking his time to tease before finally pushing in and working his middle finger into the tight hole. Slowly he sank in, savoring every moan from deep in Hanzo's chest, watching as Hanzo's cock throbbed as the finger explored him deeper. Jesse found himself leaning forward, stretching Hanzo's legs as one knee remained over his shoulder, his mouth opening to take Hanzo again. Jesse wanted to touch himself as he brought Hanzo's dick as deep as he could manage in his throat but he had to hold himself steady while he slipped another digit along with his middle finger and two fingers worked him open forcing out hitching gasps that made Jesse smile. Hanzo's grip in Jesse's hair was shaking with every push deeper and deeper into Jesse's mouth, his hips were tightening and lifting from the mattress as he squeezed around fingers prodding and pressing at spots that were making him forget where he even was.

The little whispers in Japanese, the way Hanzo was gripping into the sheets, the way his body was twisting this way and that unable to handle the heat threatening to burst him in was sending Jesse into madness. Fingers worked harder, rougher, pressing and curling against Hanzo's walls as his neck bobbed along tasting Hanzo's need for release on his tongue. He was feeling clouded, his mind screaming that he needed to touch himself, that he needed Hanzo's body. He pulled away from Hanzo with a deep gasp as the dick fell from his mouth. For good measure, he made a point to drive fingers into Hanzo hard one last time before pulling them away and scrambling to his feet.

Lost in an unspoken desire for each other, Jesse was lining himself to Hanzo. One hand on the man's thigh keeping him wide open, the other wrapped around his base holding him steady as tip met between Hanzo's cheeks. With a deep sigh he pushed in, past the initially tight ring and into a heated warmth that had him melting into Hanzo.

"Goddamn." Jesse sank in while pulling at Hanzo's legs forcing his body to the perfect angle as he hung halfway off the bed.

Jesse almost didn't hear it, the whisper of his name through gritted teeth said behind Hanzo's fingers slapped over his mouth. As he filled Hanzo there was an unmistakable cry of pleasure and muttering, but Jesse wanted more. He wanted to hear Hanzo completely let go, to scream with passion and lose himself to the feeling of being filled. Jesse shifted, gripping at Hanzo's dick, beginning to stoke in time to feverish thrusts. He watched as Hanzo's eyes fluttered, rolling around with every hit against the soft spot deep in him, his body jumping on the brink of spilling over but he was still desperately trying to act shy.

"Tell me what you want." Jesse breathed through hard thrusts that had Hanzo's body bouncing back against him.

"I want you to be quiet so I can enjoy this without hearing your ridiculous accent."

"Oh, now. Don't be like that." Jesse was smirking, wrist twisting and fingers playing over Hanzo's tip as he snapped hard into Hanzo. "I think you secretly like it, don'tcha Han?"

"Do not call me that." He pouted as his back arched almost off the bed. He didn't deny the accusation, but Jesse could feel the way his body clamped around him as he spoke. Jesse leaned in close, keeping one hand pumping between them and burying himself as deep as he could as he brought his knees to the edge of the bed. He leaned over heavy above Hanzo, twisting his neck so his lips were just against Hanzo's pierced ears.

"You know, I can hear you on the other side of this wall at night." Jesse's voice was low. In his hand Hanzo pulsed as his whole body seemed to roll with a shiver. "Tell me what you think about when you're all alone."

"That is none of your business." Hanzo's face was blushing so hard Jesse could practically feel the heat just next to it. "Who listens to something like that without saying something? Pervert."

Jesse laughed before moving his face to drag lips along Hanzo's cheek. Hanzo seemed to pause, mouth open with heavy breathing as he waited in shaking anticipation for Jesse to kiss him again. Instead, Jesse stayed there just smirking down at Hanzo with eyes that dared him to just admit he needed to be kissed, or touched, that he just needed someone there to help him along. With a huff, Hanzo reached for Jesse's head and held at the back of his skull while he lifted his face to kiss him with a deep passion that caught Jesse off guard.

He had to release Hanzo's cock from his grip, instead dropping his hands to either side of Hanzo on the sheets to balance himself as Hanzo took over control of the pace. Jesse was crawling onto the edge of the bed, adjusting Hanzo as best he could as his legs curled beneath Hanzo’s body and his arms scooped Hanzo into a deep hug off the bed. Their unbreakable kiss shifted from something flirty and cheeky, very quickly to a serious passion that neither of them seemed to expect. Jesse was almost shaken by it, his mind reeling with the little ways Hanzo's hands were gripping into his back or his hair, at the way he would catch his breath between lips parting only to kiss again, at the way his eyes would flutter open to find Hanzo lost in it too.

Something about this felt so different than fucking a stranger in shitty motels, or other Blackwatch agents in a hurry in bathrooms between meetings. It felt like Hanzo was wordlessly breaking down walls he'd built all while riling up a heat in him that he couldn't contain much longer. Hanzo's legs were wrapped at his waist, hips moving with a frenzy and sheets coming up from the edge of the mattress telling them they were moving around far too much.

"I- I can't-" Jesse was breathing too hard, his body wrapped in too many emotions to be feeling this way. "If you keep moving like that-"

Now that made Hanzo smile. He pushed his hips harder against Jesse's, dug his nails into the back of his neck and seemed to sink into the deep pulsing filling him and opening him wide.

"Jesse-" Hanzo moaned right against his ear. Buried in him he felt an unmistakable ache. "Jesse." He moaned again, louder this time as he locked ankles behind Jesse's back.

It was too much. Hanzo was moving his hips too fast, his name on Hanzo's lips was too much to handle and he felt himself losing his grip on holding back. He dropped his head, growling as he pushed through his final moments before releasing deep inside Hanzo. His lips kissed rough and messy at Hanzo's neck, body being washed over with an intense heat as he shuttered through a long and much needed release. As warmth filled Hanzo he tried to rub along Hanzo's nerves, lighting the sensitive bundle in him to bring him to his own release. Jesse shoved a hand between their bodies, again gripping at Hanzo's cock which jumped in his palm at the touch.

A breathless gasp left Hanzo as soon as Jesse was wrapped around his cock again. He was searching for words that eluded him, unable to really grasp the idea of someone who seemingly hated him so much was so passionately vying for his release. 

Hanzo came just after Jesse, strings of heat coating their skin as they pressed hard together and shared a final kiss at the end of their highs. Hanzo was shivering as Jesse dropped his head to the side against his shoulder, lips resting open on Hanzo's tattoo. It wasn’t cold but Jesse was shivering with aftershocks now that the moment of passion was wearing off. 

Jesse released Hanzo's now soft dick from his hand, moving instead to roam over Hanzo's side in a slow caress. They were both still breathing heavy, their bodies stilled but chests rising and falling and Jesse turned, catching himself staring down at the man as if he was a genuine lover, he found himself wanting to kiss at the vein beating in his neck or to brush the hair from Hanzo's face so he could completely see him. As Jesse's hand comforted Hanzo on his side, Hanzo's body regained composure. Regular breath came back to him, shivering from the aftershocks eased into goosebumps.

"You can get off of me now, Jesse." Hanzo still seemed red in the face, his eyes avoiding Jesse's.

"Let me clean you up-"

"No-" Hanzo shifted, dropping his legs from Jesse’s waist to the bed to release him from their lovers hold. He adjusted, his whole body seeming to sigh as Jesse was pulled from him and Hanzo was left achingly empty with warmth spilling out onto his sheets. "I do not need you to be nice with me. This was a one time thing. An accident."

"You accidentally fell onto my dick? Really, Hanzo? C'mon. Don't tell me you didn't feel what I felt just now."

"Whatever this was, it can't happen again." He couldn't look Jesse in the eyes, there was a guilt building up in his chest from his heart wanting it to happen again, and again, _ and again _. "You have made it quite clear you do not enjoy my company. There is no need for us to pretend to like each other just because of... this."

Months of being outwardly cold, of building that wall between them only to knock it down with heated kisses seemed to appear again in an instant. 

"Well, if that's how you feel." Jesse was looking at him too gently, he could see the reluctant understanding as Jesse slipped away, forcing himself to stand at the edge of the bed and take in the sight of Hanzo covered in his own mess with legs still parted wide. He sucked on his cheek as he searched the floor for his disheveled clothes. 

He was back to being angry with Hanzo. He felt used, stupid even for giving in to feelings he hated. His mind raced with the thoughts of what would happen now night after night when he would hear Hanzo on the other side of the wall, his heart hurt at even the thought that Hanzo would use their time together as something to get himself off to. Jesse grabbed his pants and roughly pulled them over his legs, he turned his back to Hanzo as he fixed his clothes needing to look presentable enough for facing anyone lingering in the hall. Hanzo brought his knees beneath his chin, curling his body tight and hugging at his legs as he waited for Jesse to leave, refusing to look at him. 

“You’re really somethin’ else, Hanzo.” Jesse said over his shoulder with bitterness in his voice. “I know we both liked it so I don’t know why you always have to be so fuckin’ difficult and distant.” 

“I am not here to make friends with anyone.” Hanzo glared. The sunrise hitting Jesse almost made his sour expression soft. 

“So, what? You’re just gonna pretend like all this never happened?” 

“Precisely.” Hanzo reached behind him for his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders before keeping his decency by covering his lower half with the ruined sheets. “Now leave.” 

Jesse sucked in a breath to argue only to hold his breath and shake his head as he shoved the edges of his shirt back into the waist of his pants. With a huff he grabbed his shoes and pulled Hanzo’s door open then slammed it shut behind him. 

Hanzo was left on his bed, half dressed and lonely in a way he hadn’t felt in years. His legs shook as he stood and picked his boxers from the floor then cracked his window and turned on his heater readying for the tea he originally got up for. In a thin mirror against the side of his cabinets he could see himself, still pink in the cheeks, knees carpet burned and bruising from a fall, his hair wild and he could still feel Jesse on his skin. Out in the hall he could hear the same sounds he hear the night before, knocking and kicking at a broken metal door before heeled boots stomped away surely on their way to find someone willing to fix the door. 


	3. Smiles/Laughter, Siebren De Kuiper/Dr. Harold Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold and Siebren have been good friends during their time on the moon base, an emotional moment leads to them becoming more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4100 words  
Explicit  
Pre-explosion OW, Moon Base  
PWP  
Mention of death and brief mention of drug use (neither related to sexual encounters)

It was long past the end of the workday and Dr. Harold Winston was still in his office. A soft knock at the archway between his office and a dark observation room startled him. He quickly turned in his chair, hiding his face and wet cheeks before pulling his glasses down over glossy eyes. He stayed low in his chair, hiding behind a shameful hand with eyes cast to a window overlooking the carrier vehicles crawling their way over the gray rocky surface of the moon. He didn’t even have to turn to know who was bothering him in his office so late while everyone else was sleeping such a terrible day away. 

“I am not particularly in the mood for company right now, Siebren.” He mumbled into his hand, refusing to turn around.

“I think right now is precisely the time you need company.” Siebren leaned against the cold metal of the archway, patiently waiting for Harold to swivel in his chair. “I’m sorry to hear about your most recent subject, I know you have quite strong emotional attachments-”

“You know I hate it when you refer to them as test subjects!” Harold snapped as he turned to face Siebren. 

Siebren sighed as his eyes fell to Harold’s face. Still so clearly upset, tears continued to fall over pink rubbed cheeks and his glasses began to fog. He’d clearly been sitting there at his desk for a while, the sleeves of his thermal shirt were wet, his hair pointing in every which direction. Siebren stared at him for a moment before sucking on his teeth in thought and purposefully looking away to give the man a moment to compose himself. 

“My apologies.” He said quietly. “What was their name?” 

“Valentina. She was one of Dr. Nguyen’s.” Harold rested his glasses in his lap and brought fingers to pinch at the bridge of his nose. “She was so sweet, and so gentle with the lab mice. Winston seemed to be really fond of her, I thought I might even start to see them interact more like humans as the genetic therapy continued.”

“Does Winston know she’s passed?” 

“Yes.” Harold shot a glaring look at him, upset that Siebren continued not to choose his words carefully. “You should see the state of his room. He still doesn’t properly know how to handle such complex emotions, he’s… very angry that his friend is no longer around.” 

“I’m sorry I never had much of a chance to interact with her.” 

“You’ve been busy with your own experiments.” Harold sighed as he finally dropped his defenses and slumped into the chair to look at Siebren with watering eyes. His eyes focused on a distant spot on the floor, distracting himself from thinking about everything he had been for hours. He looked to Siebren again and took in a deep shaky breath. “There’s been a lot of movement to your base, how’s that going?” 

“We are almost ready to begin our testing.” Siebren moved closer, taking the opportunity to get behind Harold’s chair and wheel him back so he had enough room to stand. “I think you need a break and some decent rest, enough about labs and experiments and wallowing in grief, walk with me to the commissary. Allow me to make you a nice tea or get you something for dinner. If I know you, you haven’t eaten yet.” 

“You really don’t have to do that.” Harold perked up just a little as he pushed himself to his feet. “Although I appreciate the offer, Siebren. It’s late, I should probably just head to bed.” 

Siebren stood taller than Harold, not so much that he was towering over, but enough that he did have to lift his eyes to meet Siebren’s eyes watching him with silent sympathy. They shared a long moment of silence as Siebren looked over Harold, examining every suppressed jump in his chest and bit back quivering of his lip. Harold would never allow himself to be seen like this in front of his own lab staff,  _ never, _ but he had no walls when it came to his brilliant friend. Sobs were returning and he wasn’t sure if he had the mental strength to leave the office just yet. 

Instead of walking, Harold grabbed at Siebren’s collar and pulled the astrophysicist to his height. He wrapped his arms around Siebren’s neck and buried his face away until he felt arms returning a hug circling at his back. At first it was loose, Siebren’s arms that weren’t quite sure what they were doing hovered before he ran his hands over the ridges on Harold’s thermal and gripped into soft fabric with a tight hug. 

“Thank you for coming to check on me.” 

“You are my friend, Harlod. Of course I’ll be here for you. Whatever you need.” Siebren spoke against the man’s head, resting his chin gently on him as their bodies swayed there and he slowly rubbed at Harold’s back.

A moment of holding Harold quickly became a few moments, then a few moments too long, reaching a point where Siebren’s heartbeat was caught in his throat thinking maybe it was finally the right time to admit deeper feelings he’d been quietly stewing in for months. His large hand gripped just a little tighter into Harold’s thermal. Harold’s fingers were laced with Siebren’s short hair, fingertips nervously moving in slow circles. Siebren dropped his chin to bury his face at the top of Harold’s hair, their moment of silence now wrought with fear of who would be the first to say anything about the way they were holding each other. 

Harold slowly slid his hands down, over the sides of Siebren’s arms, fingers just barely touching his wrist before they fell away. Siebren dropped his hug, head leaned down still towards Harold’s face. Both men stood there in the silence of the observation office lit with flickering security cameras, Harold caught a dry sob in his chest, his red veined eyes looked into Siebren’s with a softness that had Siebren’s cheeks flushed. The air felt different then as they blushed and looked to each other, almost as if gravity was heavier than it should be keeping them glued to the floor unable to pry themselves away. 

Harold moved first, he lifted on his toes and closed his eyes tight before pressing a simple kiss to the side of Siebren’s mouth. Very quickly his eyes shot open, meeting Siebren’s which were wide with shock and Harold stumbled back covering his mouth as he stuttered over words. 

“I-I’m so sorry, I thought- my god, Siebren I’m really mess right now aren’t I? Please, if you’ll excuse me-” 

Harold was attempting to turn and run through the lab, straight to his room to hide away and hope he could avoid Siebren for the rest of his time on the moon. Siebren reached out, grabbing Harold’s hand, his fingers wrapped tightly around and he pulled at him to stop Harold from sprinting away. 

“No, don’t be sorry! I was… surprised! That- I liked that very much.” They were stuck there, both deeply red in the face, Siebren holding Harold’s hand as if he’d let it go and the man would float into the atmosphere. Siebren took a step forward, confidence growing as he moved to lock his fingers between Harold’s.

“Oh- I-” Harold was stuck between nervous laughter and a throat tight from crying. He pushed a hand over his face, lifting his glasses as he looked away from Siebren. “Still, I should have asked first, I apologize. Today has been rough, I think maybe it would be best if I just head to bed.” 

“May I at least walk you to your room?” 

“S-sure.” Harold managed as his free hand rested his thumb against his lower lip, he could still feel the tingle of kissing Siebren. He touched there with confusion, almost as if he was unsure if he’d even kissed Siebren at all. 

Siebren licked at his own lips as they walked side by side, lab coats fluttering around them hiding hands loosely clasped together. From that small kiss he could taste the salty tears Harold had tried to rub away. All he wanted to do was stop him and cover his cheeks in kisses so he could erase the heartache of losing another gorilla. 

He wished those tears would turn to laughter, loud belly laughter like Harold would let out on their nights off when they would ‘test’ chemically altered plants from the arboretum and sit in the observation lab for hours renaming stars, joking about never wanting to go back to earth. He didn’t want Harold to feel the pain written across his face, he wanted to see him smile and look away again like he did when they accidently fell asleep leaned against each other in the lab. 

Siebren wished he could be confident and swave, to sweep Harold off his feet with a homemade dinner and a bed full of roses, but he had neither the means or the guts to do any of it.

Siebren was thinking too hard about all the things he wanted to do, so lost in his own head he didn’t realize they’d walked all the way to Harold’s room in a lip biting silence. Hands still clasped together, they stood just outside his door paused with a rumble of anticipation of how to say goodnight. 

“Harold-”

“Listen, I-”

They spoke at the same time, each stopping abruptly to let the other continue. Harold was so red in the face Siebren was afraid he might just burst, his eyes were darting around nervously, the palm in his sweating. 

“Would you like to come inside?” Harold finally blurted out almost shouting at Siebren. 

“Of course.” Siebren’s lips twitched into a smile, his chest felt tight like he was forgetting how to breathe. All he could focus on was Harold’s mouth and how much he wished he’d reacted faster to being kissed. 

The hand in his pulled away to open the door. Harold quickly twisted in, holding it open long enough for Siebren to enter into the familiar room. His eyes immediately fell to the small bookshelf sparse with hardcover journal articles and knicknacks Harold didn’t keep in his office. 

“I keep forgetting to return that book to you.” Siebren was nervously playing with his fingers, trying to come up with anything else to say other than  _ ‘I’d really like to kiss you again’ _ . With a yard long stare he dropped to Harold’s bed, sitting on the edge as Harold stood awkwardly. 

“Really, that’s alright Siebren. It’s not like you’re going anywhere anytime soon? You can return it whenever you feel like.” 

“Harold?” Siebren’s voice felt distant, lost in the stars themselves. His heart was beat uncontrollably, it almost felt like he was going to lose control of his own words. Harold tilted his head and reached to Siebren’s face to press the back of his hand to Siebren’s forehead thinking something must have been wrong with him to be acting so strange. “I like you very much. Would you kiss me again?” 

Harold took a step back, his brows furrowing with confusion for a moment before he locked eyes with Siebren and Harold’s hand slid from his forehead to his chin. He didn’t need to hear him say it again. His body practically fell forward as a kiss landed on Siebren that he absolutely melted into. As they kissed Siebren fell back onto the mattress, hugging at Harold to bring his body with him and Siebren’s large hands slid beneath the comfy thermal. Little moans fell between their lips as his hands touched skin he’d been aching to for months. 

Losing themselves to the heat of the moment Siebren was pushing Harold’s shirt off, he kissed hungrily at his neck and his chest, his nails tickling down Harold’s back making him squirm and laugh. In response, Harold pulled open Siebren’s coat and dress shirt then curled his fingers through dark chest hair. He sat up, admiring Siebren’s body with a wide smile before he felt a very obvious, very hard response pressing against his inner thigh. Siebren’s eyes darted away, unable to face the embarrassment of being turned on by something so simple. 

“We don’t have to do this right now, if you’re not feeling up to it after today.” Siebren stammered out as Harold wiped at his glasses.

“I’d very much like this.” Harold smiled at him and dropped his hands to unbutton the front of his pants, bearly unzipping them before Siebren was sat back up crashing his lips against Harold’s. 

“W-wait-” Siebren stopped Harold, pressing big hands to his chest to gently push him away. Harold drew back, sliding off Siebren’s legs to stand on the ground grabbing at his half undone clothes. “I want to do this properly, I don’t want to hurt you-” 

“Just take off your clothes.” Harold laughed as he crossed his shirt off his body and folded it to rest neatly on a small table next to the bed. 

Siebren watched, slowly and mindlessly undoing his own pants as Harold unclothed and folded everything, piling it over his shirt. By the time he was down to nothing but his glasses and socks bunched at the ankles Siebren was only to his briefs and eyes looking anywhere other than Harold’s body. Harold laid Siebren’s clothes over the backrest of a small chair, neatly placing them so they wouldn’t wrinkle before he moved and opened a small cabinet just beneath the bookshelf on the wall. Inside sat little first aid items, bandages, sleep aids, pills for the occasional headache, and at the very bottom tossed in haphazardly was medical grade lube. 

“Feeling shy?” Harold asked with a sly smile. 

“Shocked, I think.” Siebren stood, chewing at the side of his lip before hooking thumbs beneath his waistband. He laid his underwear over his clothes on the back of the chair then brought his hands back together in front of him, his fingers nervously playing with each other. 

Harold reached for Siebren’s face and cradled Siebren’s cheek, his thumb rubbing over growing salt and pepper facial hair on his jaw. Siebren leaned his face into Harold’s hand, closing his eyes for a moment taking the opportunity to calm his nerves before opening them and sliding his hands over Harold’s waist. They moved together, back towards the bed where Siebren fell to sit on the edge and Harold climbed over with knees on either side of Siebren’s body. 

The room felt all too warm as Harold rocked his hips shallowly in Siebren’s lap. Hands exchanged lube, Harold found himself rolling his eyes with warm shivers as Siebren followed the curve of his back with long fingers. Lips met and drowned out the sound of a cap popping open, lost in an embrace as Siebren fumbled with jelly in his hands that he couldn’t see. His large hands slid over Harold’s legs, over shaking hips and squeezed gently at the curve of Harold’s cheeks before gripping one to the side allowing his fingers to slide deep between them. Siebren busied his mouth with kissing at the vein along Harold’s throat, long deep kisses that dragged his lips along Harold’s skin into little love bites. Harold was breathing hard above Siebren’s ear, his body trembling as fingers teased his hole. 

“I never realized you felt the same way.” Siebren gasped against the nape Harold’s neck. Harold’s hand was in his hair, nails gripping down as a fingertip pushed in. Harold groaned out through gritting teeth but arched his back and adjusted his hips for a perfect angle. Hearing him like that made Siebren smile. “I assumed you thought I was just some old bat you’d never talk to again once we get back home.” 

“For being so smart, you are very dense Siebren.” Harold sighed as his body leaned heavy against Siebren’s chest. 

Siebren laughed, burying his face again to hide the blazing embarrassment across it. It was an awkward chuckle, one he wished he could control but he was just so damn nervous, he wasn’t even sure if anything he was doing was right. Harold leaned back, giving Siebren a curious look with an unsure smile on his face, but he started giggling too. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“It’s uh-” He couldn’t stop, now with Harold’s eyes on him that nervous chuckle almost felt like it was becoming an unstoppable force. “I’m just nervous-” 

“It’s okay.” Harold smiled and his chest bounced with a silent laugh. “I’m nervous too. Not only has it been a long time since I’ve been with anyone, but we have no idea what the implications are of having sex while under the pressure of artifical gravity-” 

“Harold, please.” Siebren leaned, pressing his forehead to Harold’s before kissing him softly to calm down his chest tightening chuckling. “We have all the time in the world for scientific theories, perhaps not right now?” 

“Alright-” Harold laughed, taking the opportunity to kiss Siebren deeply and wrap his arms around his neck. Siebren moaned from deep in his throat, his finger sinking deep enough in to reach knuckle causing the man in his lap to shiver. Harold gasped as a fingertip curled against a bundle of nerves deep in his walls. “There! Right there-” 

“Now that’s a face I could get used to you making.” Siebren’s eyes were heavy lidded as he watched Harlod’s expression contort into pure desire. 

Beneath them he was circling his hips, his cock pressed between their bodies slowly slid in a steady motion readying himself for more. With caution a second digit joined next to his first, slowly pushing deep into Harold before pressing back at the same sensitive spot. Mouths returned together in frenzied kissing as those fingers worked in and out, slowly working his hole wider until he was able to completely withdraw his fingers and push in again with ease. 

“That feels incredible.” Harold sighed. 

Siebren kissed at Harold’s neck before they shifted, a mess of limbs seemingly working around each other as Siebren lined his cock where fingers once were. Harold gripped against Siebren’s shoulders, holding his breath as a swelling tip carefully pushed in, Siebren’s nails digging into the skin of Harold’s hips. He growled beneath Harold with each inch sinking deeper, he mumbled under his breath about how warm it was and how good it felt and that only made Harold blush harder.

Harold bounced in his lap, slowly at first, taking his time to really feel every throb inside him, every ride against his nerves, to grip onto Siebren’s chest with every catch of his breath. Once they were comfortable, having rode in time after time too slow he took control and bucked his hips before forcing them to a steady quick pace. Harold was so tight around him, so warm and every twitch threatened him over the edge. 

“Too fast-” Siebren gasped out as his body recoiled with a familiar heat. 

It felt good, far too good, too good to even be true, he was almost sure he was dreaming and in the morning he’d wake to realize he was once again painfully alone. 

Harold was a blushing mess, eyes glazed over for a far different reason than earlier that night, he was still biting back a chuckle, caught with a case of giggles between breathy gasps. He didn’t let up even though he could see Siebren rolling his eyes and his chest collapsing with deep breaths. His pace furiously fast chasing a high he’d been denied since joining this program and barely having any time to himself, the feeling of Siebren filling him so completely, so deeply had him like putty in Siebren’s lap. 

“I love your laugh.” Siebren blurted out as he fell forward, hugging Harold’s body tight stopping the quick movements. 

Harold looked to him stunned for a moment, mouth open on the verge of another bright smile. His glasses were falling off his head, the glass fogged with sweat and lopsided. With as much of his strength as he could manage, Siebren rolled them, carefully pulling from Harold so Siebren could turn Harold onto his stomach against the bed. He was back to his grumbling chuckle as he spread Harold’s legs wide and pushed himself between knees. He lined himself back with Harold’s hole, pausing only to lean down against the man beneath him, Siebren’s chest heavy on Harold’s back pinning him to the bed as Harold balled his sheets in white knuckled fists. 

“Let me hear you. Every laugh. Every noise. I love it all.” Siebren purred as his arms hooked beneath Harold’s to hold the man under him at the front of the shoulders. 

Unable to be physically any closer than they were, he pushed himself back into Harold’s hole with a deep moan growling from his throat. Siebren kissed sloppily at the back of Harold’s neck, his hips snapping into him with a driving force that was threatening to force both of them over the edge. Wanting nothing more than to hear Harold completely let himself go, wanting only to make the man beneath him happy, he made a point to press hard against the bundle deep inside him with every push of his hips.

Harold make these noises with every snap of hips together, borderlining between a chuckle and a moan, noises that had Siebren practically swimming in his own mind. He was shaking beneath Siebren, clearly trying to hold on for as long as he could, his chest grinding into the bed below to send his hips back to Siebren begging for a final release. 

“Siebren-” Harold was verging on delirious, his face red and sweating as he rolled it against his pillow. Siebren shifted his arms, moving instead to grip at Harold’s fists pressing them to the bed, their fingers falling together before Siebren bit lightly at Harold’s shoulder. 

“You first.” Siebren insisted with a smile, driving into Harold hard. Beneath him, Harold shuttered out a moan against the sheets that Siebren wished he could hear forever. 

He rode deep into him again, and again as he felt Harold finally releasing, his body tensed, his back twisted this way and that through waves of pleasure and he whispered to himself as he clenched tight around Siebren. Muscles spasmed and tightened with little twitches of Harold’s hips with Siebren still chasing his own high, still thrusting mercilessly into him, Harold spilled over, cumming against the sheets beneath him in a sticky pool that Siebren carelessly rode him against until he felt the same rush of hot release pulsing deep along his insides and Siebren snapped to his knees, grabbing with large hands at the sides of Harold’s ass. 

It had been far too long since he’d been with someone in that way. His release felt too long, like it drained him completely as he filled Harold until his head was no longer fogged from the high. Siebren’s hips rocked lazily, easing himself out as he softened followed by a warm rush. Siebren could feel how unsteady his hands were, his skin prickled with aftershocks of chills as sweat fell from his forehead to Harold’s back. 

A long moment of stillness burst into each of them finally letting out loud laughs, the tension that used to hold each of them back felt like it had been lifted, the seriousness of the day now healing with warmer memories. Siebren rubbed at Harold’s hips as he stepped back off the bed and observed the mess between Harold’s legs. 

“Well, it’s a good thing my laundry day is tomorrow.” Harold pushed himself to his elbows and turned to look over his shoulder. His cheeks were still bright pink, his glasses at some point had fallen off and were resting on his pillow. 

“You’re more than welcome to stay with me for the night if you would prefer not to sleep in… that.” Siebren offered through a bit lip. He held out his hands, helping to pull Harold up so he was sitting, neither of them let the other person’s hand go, instead they smiled and fidgeted in place. 

Instead of an answer, Harold stood and hugged at Siebren’s midsection, his hands falling down over Siebren’s strong waist and blushing face pressing into Siebren’s chest hair. His chest welled with far too many emotions, heart pulled in different directions after his feelings swung into wildly different places throughout the day. Siebren rested his hand on the back of Harold’s neck, thumb rubbing in little comforting motions as he kissed at the top of Harold’s head. 

“Thank you again, for coming to check on me.” He spoke into Siebren’s chest. 


	4. Sleep, Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Jack and Gabe need to share a bed, Jack's been up to a little more than sleeping whenever they've been together though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2400 words  
Pre-explosion OW  
PWOP/Minor plot  
**DUBCON** Touching of another person without verbal consent, use of alcohol

There was only so long the commanders could last sitting in their uncomfortable formals, listening to translators making deals between foreign powers as they watched on. They’d been sitting at that damn table for hour, not having said a word after being instructed by the directors not to get involved unless absolutely necessary. Jack could usually straight face it, keep his chin up and his eyes focused but even he had this glossed over look of annoyance. Gabriel’s leg was bouncing beneath the table, he was ready to knock the bureaucrat's heads together just so it would be over with. 

The part of these talks Gabriel looked forward to the most was leaving them. After such a mind numbingly boring day Gabriel almost had a headache as they walked back to the hotel room. Jack was at his side, yabbering on about the meeting and how pointless it was for each of them to be there, the sound of his voice was grating on Gabriel’s nerves. Even after dealing with bullshit all day, he knew he'd be spending another night cramped in a room shared with Jack. Having to share a room with the other commander just because it cut costs annoyed him, Gabriel appreciated his privacy despite having to live with Jack all through SEP. Even worse, of course that day was the time the front desk decided not to confirm if they wanted two beds or one and it was long after being far too late that they realized it would be another night of sharing a bed.

Gabriel was pinching the bridge of his nose just at the thought of going back to the room and dealing with another sleepless night of Jack snoring loud enough for the entire floor to hear. 

“If I have to hear one more thing about that stupid meeting-” 

“No need to be grumpy about it.” Jack rolled his eyes and pressed the key to the door handle, waiting for it to unlock with a sing-songy beep.

They a routine, almost the same song and dance after every useless meeting when they were forced off base. They would reminisce for a while or talk about any new interpersonal drama between their own teams using the most of their only time to really catch up with each other. Jack would try to outdrink Gabriel in beers while he’d type up a report on any important decisions made, Gabriel would stop drinking before he got too buzzed and crash into bed long before Jack ever even finished the report. 

Sleeping in the same bed was never an issue with them, they even shared the same sleeping bag once back in SEP without a problem. Sure there was the occasional flustering moments of waking up in each others arms, or being poked in the back by a morning hard on, but they took it in stride and usually laughed it off while never addressing the tension between them. Having a few drinks together usually made it easier to fall asleep in the same bed, Gabriel would pass out first, Jack would stay up too late reading over anything he’d missed on his communicator and Gabriel wouldn’t even wake when Jack finally crawled into bed. 

That night seemed to be no different than any other time. 

Gabriel was just past the crest of sleep when his body shifted and he felt warmth rubbing up against him. As tired as he was, he blinked awake into the darkened room, sleep heavy eyes taking a moment to assess exactly what it was he was feeling. He was laid on his side facing Jack whose blond hair was dimmed by nighttime but still visible moving in the shadows. Gabriel squinted, Jack was rolling his head on the pillow next to him, twisting his neck with his mouth open in a silent gasp. What Gabriel felt while he was sleeping was Jack’s leg accidentally pressing against his stomach, Jack’s other leg was stretched wide to the other side coming out of the blankets and his eyes fell to the fist pumping away at Jack’s center. Gabriel may not have immediately realized what was happening, but it didn’t take long for him to hear the rapid familiar movements and piece it together. 

"Fuck-" Jack whispered under his breath, clearly holding something back, trying to control his own release. 

With Jack's leg against Gabriel's stomach, he was completely frozen in place unable to move without alerting Jack he was awake, body barely hanging on to the ability not to react to the shadowed scene playing out in the sheets at his side. It felt like his entire body broke out in a cold sweat, between his legs an aching grew that deepened with every catch of Jack’s breath. Jack was making these strangled moans, trying so hard to stop himself from waking Gabriel up while being completely unaware he was already wide awake and feeling his pajama pants growing tighter by the second. The soft grunts that left Jack only contributed to a slow burning heat building in Gabriel's core. Gabriel gripped into the sheets, ashamed that catching Jack like this was turning him on so much. He felt like he was dreaming, his body felt heavy and mind fuzzy with sleep, but deep in his core warmth twisted and twitched his own cock to life. 

It’s not like he didn’t know Jack liked men, that he was fully aware of after his fair share of awkward moments walking into their shared room in SEP to find him red faced beneath another man yelling at Gabriel to get out. He’d just never shown interest in Gabriel so he always assumed he just wasn’t Jack’s type and clearly something about him had Jack going if he was willing to touch himself while they laid side by side. Gabriel knew he should put a stop to it, to say something and avoid the embarrassment of Jack being caught.

He’d convinced himself Jack was just drunk and horny, that he’d probably forgotten where he was and who was in the bed with him. He should have stopped it, but the pressure of Jack’s leg made him want to ride his hips forward, his mind drifted to all sorts of lewd places. Jack moved again, his leg catching along Gabriel’s length causing him to curl in on himself. He stiffened, shoulders aching feeling Jack's leg pressing at his cock.

"Gabe?" Jack asked beneath a whisper. His leg gently nudged, carefully rutting at the hard bulge of Gabriel's pajama pants. “Gabe-” His voice came again, under his breath as his hips lifted from the mattress. “Are you awake?” 

He couldn’t bring himself to speak up. The fear of changing whatever dynamic they had together kept him silent, he felt guilty, he _dirty_ for not opening his mouth, but a deep part of him desperately wanted Jack to keep going until he was finished. Somehow in the situation where he woke up to another man jerking off in the bed next to him, _ he _ felt like the pervert for liking it so much. 

Jack sucked in a breath as his hand continued. It made Gabriel wonder how many times Jack had done it before. It wasn’t uncommon for them to share a room or the same bed, that’s just what they got used to being in cramped quarters over the years, but Gabriel’s mind was running through every night he’d ever been annoyed Jack was making too much noise or shaking the bed. He had to have done this before, Gabriel knew that much, but now all his memories made so much more sense. 

Jack’s knee pressed against Gabriel’s cock, forcing out a small moan he couldn’t catch before it left his lips. His body cringed, eyes shut tighter than before. The feeling made him swell, all he wanted to do was roll over on top of Jack and find relief Jack was chasing. Noises at his side stopped, Gabriel’s grip against the sheets tightened with fear as all movement from Jack ceased. 

“I can keep going, if you like that.” Jack whispered, speaking almost as if he knew Gabriel was awake.

He bit his lip and forced his face against the pillow, tightly shutting his eyes. As much as he wanted that, as much as he’d like to get off too, he still had his walls up and it was too fast to let those down. Instead he gently rocked his hips forward, pressing against Jack’s leg with the hope that he would just continue anyway. A soft moan left Jack, something that sounded like a string of curses before lazy long movements from Jack’s hand filled the room once again. 

“Shit.” Jack chuckled, losing his words to a gasp. “You’re too good looking for your own good, you know that Gabe?” 

Jack shifted, pulling his leg away and replacing it with his free hand. Gabriel almost choked on his own tongue as strong fingers angled to grip loosely at him through his pajama pants. Jack’s hand lightly palmed, fingers making a point to trail along Gabriel’s length achingly slow, testing how much he could get away with. It took all his self control not to grind into Jack’s hand or to make any telling noise that he was awake. Instead, Jack’s fingers curled and squeezed him gently, nothing more than a light feel for how big Gabriel was in Jack’s hand, but it had Jack holding back groans through a bit lip. 

“I wish you’d wake up.” Jack sighed as Gabriel felt Jack’s leg falling heavy to the mattress. Pumping motions shook the bed with a deep steady pace, his breathing seemed to be picking up, Gabriel was holding his breath knowing Jack was close to finishing. “Fuck, Gabe I want you to touch me. Don't you want that too?” 

Jack’s confessions were slurred together through grinding teeth as one hand pumped furiously on himself and his other worked on Gabriel at the front of his pants. It was becoming far too hard for Gabriel to deny it, to not give in and pull himself free to join Jack. He was at a breaking point, either he was going to go through with this, or he finally had to put a stop to it. The last thing he wanted to do was embarrass Jack by making a scene, nor did he want to take advantage of Jack when he was clearly still tipsy.

With Jack’s fingers still loosely holding Gabriel through his underwear, Gabriel sighed deeply and shifted his hips. Jack’s hand quickly pulled away, he must have feared Gabriel was waking and his body went perfectly still as Gabriel turned his back to Jack. For a few heart stopping moments, Gabriel was holding his breath, listening to Jack catching his until short movements shook the bed with final waves of pleasure hitting him. As Jack mumbled under his breath, Gabriel rested his arm on his hip, just enough to hang his hand over his groin, his thumb slowly rubbed up and down his length the same way Jack was touching him and he had to bite back moans threatening from the back of his throat. Behind him, Jack’s body was curling and twitching, his heels dug into the mattress as his release came quickly. 

Gabriel heard shifting in the darkness, the telling sounds of cloth rubbing against skin, he guessed as Jack tried to clean himself up. He held his breath as Jack’s weight lifted from the bed and footsteps tiptoed to the bathroom where Jack carefully closed the door waiting until it clicked shut to turn on the lights. As soon as he was alone, Gabriel let out a deep groan that had been stuck in his throat, his hand shooting between his legs to roughly pull at his own cock. He felt like he had a fever, his heated cheeks rolled against the cool of his pillow in any attempt to alleviate the arousal Jack brought out of him. Knowing he needed to find his same high he pumped himself furiously letting out all the held breaths he’d been holding back until he heard water stop running in the bathroom. Even though the ache between his legs threatened to betray him, he returned to laying perfectly still and his cock throbbed against his stomach as he pressed it there with his arm. 

The light in the bathroom clicked off and Jack’s shadow appeared from the slowly opening door. Gabriel shifted, moving to get up knowing he needed to get in there the moment it was free and Jack froze as he saw Gabriel’s body sit up in the darkness. 

“Hey.” Jack’s voice sounded unsure. “Sorry, did I wake you?” 

“No.” Gabriel lied, moving his arm in an attempt to hide the bulge in his pants even though it was Jack’s fault in the first place he even felt this way. He knew he sounded far more annoyed than he meant to. “Just need to piss.” 

“Damn, sorry, I'll get out of the way.” Jack whispered as he stepped back to the bed and crawled in from the bottom. Even in the dark Gabriel could see Jack’s shirt was now missing, his blond hair matted down with sweat. 

Gabriel rolled from the side of the bed and hurried, hoping to avoid any sneaking glances at the bulge he was attempting to hide. He practically ran in, his shaking hands turned the lock with a click he was sure Jack would find suspicious and before he could even get across the small room to the toilet he found himself buckled over the sink, bracing his hand on the edge of the counter as pumped himself harder than he had ever before. At that point, he didn’t even care if Jack heard him in there or not. He knew the room was dead silent, he knew Jack could probably hear the steady rhythm of skin against skin but somehow that only served to drive him closer to the edge. 

He came faster than he expected, his mind racing with fleeting thoughts of Jack going even further than he had. Gabriel’s stomach flipped with a strange sensation of heat exploding within him and a guilt for liking the way he was being touched so much. Mind practically spinning, he was already thinking of ways he could encourage Jack while keeping the thrill of him not knowing how much he was enjoying it. He was smiling to himself, wiping sweat from his forehead and he washed away the evidence of his lust.

Maybe next time they’re sent out like this he’d _ accidentally _forget to wear anything to bed or he’d see how Jack liked being caught.

All he knew, was he wanted nothing more than for it to happen again, and again, and again. 


	5. Edging, Akande Ogundimu/Ana Amari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doomfit feels an unlikely attachment to a former Overwatch agent who wants nothing to do with him, he uses his power and wealth in an attempt to woo her into Talon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4900 words  
Post-explosion  
PWP  
No warnings

It a deep tale of love. Sweeping romance and falling rose petals, strolls through lush gardens and long winded proclaims of feelings. It was a love story to rock the ages that would be etched into stone and left for generation after generation to swoon over. He was readying his home, his chefs perfected traditional meals from his own childhood so he could share them over candlelight and piano music. All his years of suffering alone, of waiting for the perfect other half to walk into his life was finally falling into place and it was a love that would last long past their lifetimes.

At least, that's how the story was supposed to be, in Akande's mind.

It certainly didn't start with love. The time he spent in prison drove him to learn anything and everything he could about Overwatch. Months and years locked away studying how they worked, faces of high ranking agents, anything he could get his hands on that could possibly give him the one up on fighting against the do-good organization. Talon agents would secretly smuggle in as much as they could hide beneath their Helix uniforms while he was rotting away behind a heavily guarded cell, he'd be up all hours of the night combing through files to perfectly formulate his plan. He studied anything he could get his hands on. 

The first time he found Ana Amari's agent file, he brushed right over it without so much as a second glance. Just a captain, one who'd sacrificed family to serve, one who had high marks in combat, mildly attractive in her ID picture. She was good at what she did, but her story wasn't unique enough to jump out at him, there was nothing there to drive him to her. He'd forgotten her completely, her file piled beneath so many others ignored as he looked for better targets on his war against Overwatch. It wasn't until years down the line, he'd been behind bars for far too long and was focused soely on crafting an escape plan when a new cold-blooded Talon teammate of his noted she'd shot down an Overwatch agent. 

It was only after Widowmaker supposedly killed her that he dug her file out again. Upon second glance he saw just how truly special she really was. The strike commander's right hand, she helped make almost all the important combat decisions and with some of the highest marksman ranks in Overwatch was the lead to teaching most of the agents at the main base to hone in their shooting skills. She was hard working, sharp as a tack, she was incredible and he'd failed to see it completely until it was too late.

For days he paced in his cell, curling fists at his side kicking himself for not trying to bring her to their side sooner. What an asset she would have been with all the things she knew, she would have been the perfect person to tear them down from the inside out if only he'd seen it sooner.

He followed Overwatch's search for her closely. She vanished after being shot, missing in the blink of an eye and he found that _curious _to say the least. Under his own assumptions, he'd set his agents to keep a watchful eye for the woman, to track her family and the interactions with former close friends. No one heard from her. There were days even Akande believed she may have been dead but there was always the doubt in his heart that merely a bullet from a newly trained sniper would take such a strong woman out. For a while, it seemed to be getting nowhere and he found himself growing more impatient with each passing year knowing she had to still be somewhere out there.

Then the world was thrown into chaos after Overwatch blew into the sky.

He reveled in the fear put into the public and hoped it would draw her out of hiding, biding his time with an escape plan as he waited to hear news of her emerging back into the world. It was just before he was freed that he got the word she'd sent a letter to her daughter telling her where she'd been and that she was still alive. She'd sent the letter from Egypt, near her old home and it was in that moment that he decided to make the Talon Egpyt base his new home base as he brought himself back to power within the organization. The glee of knowing just how right he was charged him through his escape and subsequent taking back of his moniker with the golden arm, Doomfist. He was riding a high of knowing he was back in power, that Talon was under his control and soon he'd right his mistake of overlooking her before. 

It didn't take long for him to figure out who it was attacking all the contracted mercenaries around the Egyptian Talon base. Still sporting a sniper rifle and a long coat, she usually came after his men at night and Akande spent countless hours watching and rewatching security footage of her learning every move she made to understand just how she worked. He was determined to meet her, if not to convince her to join him than at the very least just to tell her incredible she was. Watching her work would have him staring a screen for hours, he was completely bewitched by her, fixated in a way he'd never been before by anyone. 

Akande wouldn’t describe himself as someone who normally sought out the partnership of older women, let alone women like Ana who were far older than he was. There was one thing he found so undeniably sexy- a woman completely confident in her abilities and unashamed to be in the front lines, _that_ got him going more than he cared to admit. She was incredible, she was strong and she had to be his. He was careful about how he approached her. He didn't want to scare her away, or have her thinking he was some lunatic hoping to keep her locked in his basement, no, he wanted to give her a proper life. He wanted her to need for nothing and enjoy being by his side, so he made every preparation to woo her properly. 

The first time he laid eyes on her in person, he was struck. Absolutely smitten. Head over heels for the way her braided silver hair shined against from the sun.

_Sure_, she was scowling and her lips were down in a resting frown. _Sure_, she looked like she'd taken a few falls or bullets in her time with skin covered in scars and a plain eye patch resting on her face. _Sure_, she was very obviously unhappy to be disarmed and taken into his estate by Talon agents but she was so beautiful, so strong and striking that Akande was left speechless and staring at her in awe. He tried to maintain his powerful composure as the agents approached with her but he could feel a heat on his cheeks that embarrassed him to the core.

"Welcome to my home. It's an honor to have you here, Captain Ana Amari." His voice was confident but he cringed inside at himself. That was far too formal and he knew it, he was already making a bad impression.

"How do you know of me?" She practically spat out. A fireball, still able to hold her own even after a lifetime wearing her down. 

"I have been a fan of yours for years." He smiled and waved the guards away from her sides. "I'm sure you must be terrified of me and my reputation, but I can assure you-"

"Terrified?" She let out a loud belly laugh. "I do not even know who you are, I have no reason to be afraid of you." 

"What-You-You don't know who I am?" He stumbled over his words. 

"No." 

"Akande Ogundimu." He paused to gauge her reaction only for her to not react at all. "Overwatch sent me to prison for my associations with Talon? _Akande_. Ah- Perhaps you know me as my title of Doomfist." 

She shrugged. 

"Surely you must recall me." 

"Sorry, I've never heard of you." She looked utterly disinterested and Akande caught himself from nearly collapsing to the floor. That wasn't how their first interaction was supposed to go. "So, what is this, Akande? Why take away my weapons and bring me to you?" She snarled as she threw her chin in the air, tossing her hair to the side.

Akande took a moment to gather his thoughts before breathing out a long sigh and resuming his air of confidence. 

"I just wanted to finally have a chance to speak to the brains of Overwatch. You seemed to be one of the few competent people there, and here you are, supposedly dead, still kicking more ass than any of the men I've hired myself."

"Whatever you're trying to get at, I'm not interested-"

“I do not believe Overwatch put your talents to good use. Captain Ana Amari, _you_ deserved to run that place. I personally believe things would be far different had you running it rather than those clueless directors and that pretty boy commander, don't you agree?" He circled her, noting her cold response. "Regardless of their own blindness, Talon could use someone like you not just among our ranks but as one of our heads. Please, allow me to show you what we have to offer if you join us. You must be sick of living in the filth of that tomb you're calling a temporary home. As a gesture of good faith, allow me to host you for the evening. No strings attached. No expectations. Just a clean room and excellent food then you can return to fighting my men if you really wish to." He ran fingers along his jaw, mentally noting that he needed to shave.

“I would never work for the likes of you.” Her lips curled in disgust and she grimaced at him. “Talon has been a pain in my side from the moment of its creation."

"Things are going to change now that I am back in control." He nodded his head towards her. "They could be remarkable with you at my side." 

"You understand that you are asking me to join with the very people I dedicated my life to ending?" She watched him carefully. "Even if I agreed to work with you, you must know I would only betray you." 

"I don't believe you would if I show you the life I could give you."

"Money is no way into a person's heart, Akande."

"All I'm asking for is an open mind. You may have your weapons back in the morning. Tonight, I would just like you to have a chance to relax while you consider my offer." Catching a glimpse of himself in a mirror across the room he also realized he looked nowhere near as put together as he intended to be for their first in person meeting. "We'll have dinner together. You and me, no guards, no weapons. Just a meal where we can really get to know each other."

He turned his back to her, allowing his guards to lead her away to the finest guest room on the property. She seemed suspiciously curious about her surroundings, noting all the magnet locked doors and carefully placed security cameras, but he had no time to waste before readying himself for their dinner together.

He took extra care in making sure his jaw was perfectly shaved, in choosing an aftershave that wouldn't be too strong or too weak, he even took the time to search through the myriad of lotions and cremes his more appearance forward-thinking teammates had and snuck some under-eye bag reducing serum from a bag Widowmaker had accidentally left at his base. He didn't just want to look presentable. He wanted to appear put together, _attractive_, he wanted to hear her shower him in compliments or stumble over her own words speaking to him because he was just so damn irresistible.

He found her already waiting for him on the third floor terrace. Dinner was already presented on a beautiful table decorated tastefully but not overdone. In harsh contrast to the filthy clothes she’d been living in for months, Ana stood in the warm evening sunset, wringing her glistening hair after a long shower. She’d changed into a simple white shirt tucked at the front of jeans that hugged her body and made beams of sunlight dance around the edge of her. She was beautiful and Akande found himself staring before she noticed his presence. 

“Absolutely stunning.” Akande smiled down at her as he posed himself near the table waiting on her to say something about how well he'd cleaned up.

Her eye looked him over, one side of her lips lifting to a slight smirk and she reached for the plate waiting for her at her seat. Wordlessly she picked at vegetables and popped them in her mouth as she walked away plate in hand, instead of sitting at the table as he planned, she moved to sit on the edge of the wall overlooking the Egyptian compound. He stared at her for a while, confused and watching as she threw her legs over the edge precariously placing herself to eat in such an odd place. He wasn't sure how to approach this, how to make her feel comfortable being around him without forcing her do what he wanted. Hoping she'd move back on her own he ate at the table alone watching her perched on the wall against the sunset until he had enough.

"You don't have to eat over there like a vagrant, there's a table set for a reason." He was almost scolding her but she smiled trying to soften it, her eyes looked sharp at him over her shoulder and she let out a laugh.

"Join me over here." She motioned with her head and that was all it took for him to give into her.

He could feel his cheeks burning as he grabbed his own plate and stiffly joined her at the wall where he opted to lean against it rather than attempting to take a seat with her. The way she held herself, even the way she ate, there was this power to her that he couldn't begin to explain. It drew him in and had him nervous as he swallowed small bites of his dinner. His throat felt dry, suddenly he forgot all his tricks to making small talk, his own mind unable to form anything that even sounded remotely intelligent. 

"You are a very bold man. You know exactly what you want and how to get it. I appreciate that in a person, however please don't take my appreciation of your kindness as weakness. I have absolutely no intention of joining you or Talon and will continue to do everything in power to destroy what you've created."

"Aren't you tired of being on the losing side?" He dropped his voice low, backs of his fingers brushing against her arm in a careful caress. She stayed still in her seat on the edge of the wall, eyes forced out to the sand unflinching at his gentle touch.

"I have spent my whole life fighting." She turned to him, the sunset hit her face just right radiating off her. He lost himself to her eyes that held a thousand stories and lips that shined against the light as she tapped a finger against them. "You are not going to change my mind about this with fancy dinners and a little flirting. I want nothing to do with Talon."

He dropped his smile, she seemed to be looking right through him.

"If you won't join Talon, then how about just a date?" He tried to shake off her smack down, his hand pushed over his head in an insincere attempt to flex beneath his shirt. She clicked her tongue and bit at the insides of her cheeks in thought. 

"I did not intend to continue fighting my entire life. Originally I came back home with the intention to retire and live peacefully, however you and your associates have made that increasingly difficult. I am _only_ fighting again because you brought chaos back into my city." She set her plate at her side. "Prove to me you are a decent person and I will consider a date. Start by getting your men out of Cairo."

"Now, Ana. I'm not one to mix business with pleasure. Can't you set aside our differences and just enjoy being romanced?" It was a struggle to keep the charming smile plastered on his face. He reached up, moving her long hair from her shoulders, slipping his fingers at the base of her neck and tangling in a sea of white. "We don't need to bring work into this."

She shifted and swung one leg over so she was sat facing him with knees parted on either side of the wall. She seemed to look him over, admiring his clean shaven face as she brought her own hand to his jaw. Akande could feel the air shifting, in his own mind this was her giving in to him, she'd be parting her lips and whispering his name before falling into his arms. She just looked so damn soft, all he wanted to do was find out what noises she would make if he kissed along the edge of her throat.

She, however, had other plans. Instead of a strong hand grabbing at his collar to pull his face to hers, she hooked her arm around him and pushed quickly with all her strength to wrestle him to the ground. Catching him off guard, he stumbled and tripped over himself as she nimbly fought him to the floor leaving him breathless, wide eyed staring up at her with his back to the ground. She was smiling, arms crossed and he was fixated with every perfect movement of her muscles. She was stronger than she looked, probably from dealing with super soldiers most her life, but it still surprised him how easy it was for her to take him down. As he sat there he realized she was stepping with one of her old boots on his thigh, pinning him to the ground and ruining his pristine dress pants he wore just for the occasion of meeting her.

He was trying to think over his heartbeat, trying to ignore just how much seeing her like this and how it was stirring around something he'd never felt before in his chest.

"Thank you for the meal." She pressed with her foot a little harder, causing him to adjust his hips to avoid an embarrassing feeling from taking over his body. "But you are no match for me, Akande. There have been very few men who can live up to my expectations." 

"I would love to be one of them." He felt like he was shaking or shivering. He felt burning hot and freezing cold at the same time. He was ready to give her just about anything she wanted. 

With that she took her hair in her hands and turned. A sly smile on her face, thoughtless fingers gracefully braided as she walked back into the estate, out of sight but absolutely not out of mind. Akande was frozen laying on the floor for a moment, just taken by her personality, by her strength and boldness. He quickly gathered himself, not even bothering to brush off the boot print on his thigh as he rushed through the doors towards the upper floors of the estate. He was embarrassed and flushed, his body confused in the best way possible but all he wanted to do was deny it.

Locked away in his master suite, Akande paced across his room trying to reason with himself how silly it was to feel the way he felt about Ana Amari.

“She is the enemy.” He spoke to himself as he pinched the bridge of his nose and gripped at the fabric around his thigh.

“She is not worth it.” He argued with himself as he was pulling his pants from his hips and tossing them angrily across the room.

“She…” His own voice left him as his thumb hooked into the waistband of his briefs.

His body was warm, unnaturally so, heating him up in a way that had him shaking with every struggled breath pushing from his lips. He was not weak enough to touch himself to just the thought of her, he was not, not, _not_ going to do it now matter how beautiful she was or how the mere sound of her voice put him in a daze. He fell heavy into a velvet chair at the corner of his suite. Eyes glaring at the bed he could just imagine her now- unbuttoning his shirt as she pulled him toward the sheets, she'd have her hair down falling long past her shoulders and she'd have that little smirk on her lips. He'd kiss at the tattoo beneath her eye, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from roaming hands along her sides and grabbing at strong hips.

A hand was shoved beneath the front of his underwear shamelessly as his body ignited with heat at just the thought of his lips on hers. Fingers wrapped and pumped lazily as he lost himself to the fantasy of her pushing him to the mattress and climbing atop him. He was desperate for her, desperate to feel the way her fingers would drag down his body, or her tongue exploring his skin, her nails digging into his chest. The thought of her pushing her hands against his stomach, holding him down while she positioned herself between his legs and bobbed her head in his lap was beyond any desire he'd wanted before.

As he touched himself to the thought of her mouth taking inch after inch of him he threw his head back and dug his hips into the seat of the chair. He'd never come this close before so quickly and he refused to admit it was because he actually had feelings for the sniper. Something about imagining her felt so different, so real. His other lovers were interchangeable, faces and names blending together, just people he could use and toss away before the sun rose over the desert but Ana, Ana he would treasure, spoil her even, he'd give anything to make her as happy as he truly believed she should be.

A gasp caught in his throat as he buckled forward, grip tightening around his cock refusing to continue pumping. Too fast. He was going too fast. He wanted to be lost in his mind with her just a little longer. Sweat was beading on his forehead, skin tingling with a shiver of being far too close to the edge to stop himself. In that chair he threw his head back again, rolling his shoulders against the backrest and releasing his hand to dig nails into velvet. Even without touching himself his mind was racing with all things he wanted to do to her and all the things he wanted her to do to him.

In one fell swoop he wanted to give her the most romantic night of her life but at the same time the most intense one she would ever experience. He wanted to woo her with flowers, rose petals, and wine in oversized bathtubs and expensive jewelry. He wanted to kiss every inch of her, to breathe in her scent and feel her back arching against his body as he brought her to high after high. He wanted to hear her moaning his name and the dirtiest things she could say in every language she knew, and everything in him wanted to completely give himself over to her. She could tie him down, slap him, spit on him, choke him, he didn't care he could take it, he just wanted her to take out every dirty fantasy he was sure no other lover would ever give her. He would be willing to do anything, as long as it was her. 

Almost unintentionally, not yet done with the fantasy of give and take all revolving around her, Akande continued to pump himself almost reaching his high then stop just before spilling over not yet ready to feel the much needed sensation of release. He was almost torturing himself, each time his stomach would shake harder, the throbbing in his hand becoming unbearable, nails ripped into the velvet fabric of the armrest. He was never one to blush but he could feel it, the red staining his cheeks and spread across his face, down his neck and the heat radiating deep in his core. It was no longer an unsatisfied want for her, it was a need, almost an obsession and lost in lust he was almost ready to give up everything he'd built just to give in to her demands and have a chance.

After stopping too many times, no longer able to physically hold back and body too weak to stop he fell from his chair, crumpling to the floor with hips pushed into the air and his shoulders pressing to the floor. Gritting teeth, eyes shut tight and mind completely clouded he came harder than he ever had. His wrist stiff and fingers gripping tight his release spilled far over himself and the carpet uncaring about the stains he made, only knowing he needed to give himself over to eye fluttering pleasure. His head was spinning like he'd had too much to drink, he was on fire and sweating while cold shivers rushed over his skin.

When he was done he was left helpless and facing his own mess. He was exhausted, physically and mentally completely drained. No longer lost in his own ideas of Ana Amari using him he felt a crushing guilt of thinking about her in such a selfish way. She was everything he ever wanted in a woman but she was probably the last person on earth who would ever look at him the way he looked to her and he knew that deep in his heart his tale of unending romance was nothing more than a nice daydream to keep him occupied. In his mind, their romance was the target of jealousy from other lovers and it knew no bounds restricted by war or hatred. At least in his mind, he could have a happy construct of her free from the very real problems he knew would realistically tear them apart.

Too tired to even stand, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep laying in his own filth. He dreamt of nights spent cuddling beneath fur blankets, cleaning weapons, and traveling to new places together. At least his own mind would allow him the small comfort of a happy relationship. That morning he woke disgusted with himself and rushed to clean what he could to avoid any awkward conversations with the cleaning staff. Stubble already peeked through his chin, his eyes were sunken into his face and he was weighed down with his own shame as he put himself together and hurried out the door to send Ana off with a polite goodbye.

She was still in her casual clothes, her braid was looser and clearly frizzy from sleeping on it but she looked well rested and still had a small smile on her lips. With a bag slung over one shoulder and her rifle on the other one, she had waited by the front doors to say a final thank you to her host for the evening.

"I do hope you enjoyed your evening here, Ana." Akande leaned forward, offering a hand to her. "My offer stands at any time, please keep it in mind." 

He sucked in a breath, biting at his lips and shifting on his feet. He loved the idea of her but to change his life completely, all his ideas and goals, it just wasn't viable. She seemed to pick up on his unsure mood and she stepped forward, lifting herself to stand at the tips of her toes so her face was mere inches from his. He stared at her, heart stopping thinking for a moment she was about to kiss him goodbye. This was his moment, in his mind fireworks were setting off, trumpets were playing, he was finally finding his opportunity to sweep her off her feet. This was the big bang of a long lasting love story, he was sure of it. His lips curled into a small smile as his face leaned down to meet hers. She was looking at him so gently, wise face with wrinkles that only made her even more gorgeous. As their lips almost met his heart skipped a beat, he’d never felt this way about anyone before in his life. This was so new, so exciting-

Her fingers curled around his chin before moving his face side to side. 

"Thank you." Her hand moved to gently tap at his cheek, a playful version of a slap. "Please do reconsider the war you are waging on my people. If you showed this kindness to everyone you'd be much more attractive."


	6. Drinking Jesse McCree/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra decides to meet McCree under the guise that she's hiring him for a contract, he's a bit more handsome than she thought- especially after a few drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2600 words  
Post-explosion  
PWOP (Minimal plot)  
Use of alcohol (both parties are intoxicated), smoking during sex, semi-public

They say don’t sleep with the enemy, but they never said anything about having a few casual drinks with the enemy. 

Sombra did her research as soon as she found Reaper’s true identity. She looked up every single connection she could still make from him to Overwatch. Old family ties, friends from the teams he commanded, report after report filed away deep in Overwatch databases that described just how explosive Gabriel Reyes was as the commander of the secret branch within Overwatch. She needed to know everything if she was going to use him to her advantage, and part of that was tracking down the person she believed she could manipulate the easiest to get the information she wanted: Jesse McCree. 

She managed to get him to agree to meet her at the Calaveras bar late at night under the guise of wanting to hire a mercenary for a sharpshooting gig. She traded out her usual purple glowing get up for a toned-down hoodie and old dirty jeans, she tried to hide anything about her that would give away she was part of Talon so she wouldn’t scare him away and she waited on a barstool as she nursed a fruity drink to wait for him. Patrons came and went, she kept her eyes out looking through windows that desperately needed to be cleaned. 

Who she found walking through the door at their agreed meeting time wasn’t who she was expecting. She was used to the man she saw in newspaper articles and snippets of interviews about Blackwatch. A young man with mutton chops too big for his face and a silly black cowboy hat, someone who was put together and sporting an old gang tattoo on their arm. Instead, the man that walked through that door was scruffy, shrouded in cigar smoke a dirty red shawl. He kept his hat low over his face hiding deep set tired eyes and a scowl, his shawl covering a mechanical arm that Sombra had far too many questions about. From the moment she saw him, she knew he’d lived through far more than just hiding out somewhere safe all the years since Overwatch fell. 

“Jesse McCree?” She asked under the noise of bar music when he took a seat three stools from her.

“I’m assumin’ you’re Sombra?” He looked to her through only the corner of his eyes, shrouded beneath his hat. She tapped her nails against the bar and nodded her head, sliding over seats until she was sat directly next to him. “Well I’ll have you know now, I only take contracts after I’ve got to know someone. Don’t much like takin’ work from strangers.” 

“Smart way to do business.” She smirked, he was smarter than she’d thought he’d be. “What’s your poison?” 

“Brandy, on ice. What have you been sippin’ on, sugar?” He finally turned his face to look her in the eyes and it had her heart racing. 

Sombra motioned for the bartender to order while she chewed on her thoughts. She never expected him to handsome, or charming, she wasn’t used to people outwardly flirting or calling her pet names, not when she was constantly surrounded by armed guards and lunatics with super human abilities. 

“Um-” Suddenly her mouth was dry. Something about him made her nervous, or she was already way too drunk after a few sips of her only drink that night. “Dorado Sunset, they make them best right here.” 

They sat at the bar the whole night just getting to know each other. Stupid things, their favorite colors, what types of animals they preferred, how they felt about the season finale of their favorite shows. To any outsider, it would just look like two strangers sharing casual drinks, heavily flirting with each other. Sombra could feel the guilt of something deeper in her though, through all the laughs and little touches to his arm, she knew she was doing all this just to find any crumb of information she could use against Reaper if she needed to. Unfortunately for her mission, and for her heart, he never once mentioned his old commander, or that he was ever even part of Overwatch. He had so much to share about himself, so many things that were just so _normal_ she would have almost never known he was actually working for them for years unless she’d seen the file herself. 

They sat at that bar for so long, too distracted in their own conversation that neither of them noticed when annoyed bartenders gave them the stink eye as they tried to close up for the night. Long after the lights were turned off and they were ushered out left to stand in the parking lot beneath orange hazy street lights, she realized she really must have had too good of a time with him, she lost herself in the conversation and tequila had her head felt light as she stood there far too close to him. 

He seemed to be drunk, too. The scowl he walked in with was replaced by a big smile, his hair beneath his hat matted down with sweat and he was nervously tapping his metal fingers against his gaudy belt buckle as they walked in an aimless direction together. He lit a cigar as they talked some more, swirling the air around them with thick smoke that made her eyes burn. She hated that she was actually having a good night with him, that there was something electric between their eyes and it came to a head when he stopped to lean against the darkened corner of an alleyway. 

“You’re pretty cute when you smile, you know that?” His lips lifted around the cigar, his eyes falling over her body and words somewhat slurred together in a drunken laugh. 

“Careful, Jesse. I can’t let you charm me the way you have been all night. In the morning we’ll need to discuss that mercenary contract, it’s back to business when the sun rises.”

“It ain’t mornin’ yet.” He purred as an arm wrapped at her waist and pulled her body against his.

She let out a small gasp as her hips met his, all the flirting and the smiles, it let to him drunkenly grinding against her as he hardened against his pants. She knew she should have pulled away, she should have put a stop to him then and there, but feeling him like that had her whole body rushing with heat. She slid her hands over his chest, rolling her hips with his to feel just how aroused he was. Two of her fingers reached to his lips, carefully taking that cigar from between them and holding it to the side before lifting to her toes to meet parted mouths together. 

She didn’t realize she had this weakness for men with drawls and facial hair that tickled her cheeks as she kissed him. Her arms circled at the back of his neck, one hand slipping under his hat into his hair and his calloused hands slid at her waist holding her tight. Her heart fluttered, it beat against the vein in her neck with a rush she’d never felt before. It was a connection with someone she shouldn’t have, this feeling of safety in his arms, this drumming in the pit of her stomach of _ ‘oh shit, is this what this is supposed to feel like?’ _.

She had to catch her breath as she felt his lips pulling into a smile, no one had smiled when they kissed her before, no one held her like this without the intent of using her for information or a quick night. That feeling made her practically jump out of her skin. She didn’t care, not then. She was drunk and horny and he was just handsome enough that she was willing to take whatever it was she could get from him. 

Instead of pulling him out of that alley and going somewhere, _anywhere_, that would have been better, she grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the darkness until they were hidden behind a pillar of brick siding. She turned and pressed her chest to the building, facing her back towards Jesse as she looked over her shoulder at him and held his cigar in the air waiting for him to take it back. He chuckled beneath his breath as he crushed her body against the wall, rutting his covered cock against her and he bit the cigar back in its place between his lips. 

She hooked her fingers at her waist band before pulling everything down to her thighs, completely exposing herself to him. Her all too warm body suddenly shivered with the cool air hitting unsuspecting skin, but that didn’t stop him from pushing her top up well over her chest and squeezing at soft breasts. She moaned with her face pressing into the brick siding, his fingers slipping beneath a bra and twisting carefully at hard nipples had her grinding her hips back against him. He kept one hand beneath her shirt before pulling himself from his pants and rubbing his length between her thighs. Jesse sighed with a deep satisfaction at her warmth before lining with her hole and rocking in getting a feel for how wet she already was. 

"You don't seem like the type a girl to do this thing normally." He growled against her ear. 

"I guess you're special." She gasped as he pushed in.

“Oh, fuck-" He breathed through a puff of his cigar. “You feel so damn good, darlin’.”

He wasn’t particularly big but he slid comfortably into her, riding along sensitive walls that pulsed with need. He kissed along her throat as hips sank against her, achingly slow to savor the first moments of entering. Her legs shook as she tried to keep her balance with knees hitting the brick, she tried to keep her grip on the building, desperately ignoring how sloppy their movements were and the gasps of air through smoke filled lungs he coughed against her. 

“Keep going, just like that.” She begged between catches in her breath.

Even though the pace wasn’t consistent, it was just as rough as she wanted it and she could feel her own heartbeat pulsing back against him. He continued to thrust into her, at one point even attempting to grip against the wall to keep his balance as he dizzied himself but he was lost in the moment with her. He kept going like that for a while, pounding her against the side of that building, her cheek pushing against brick and lips falling open in heated gasps. She felt like she was on fire and all too weak, her body was completely in his hands as he used his own surprising strength to keep her knees from giving out beneath her. 

"How fast do you want this to be?" He asked, breathless.

"I never want it to end." She moaned as his arms squeezed her against him. 

He pulled away, leaving her empty and her body aching for him again. With a smirk, he flipped her around, surrounding her with his body and bringing her legs to wrap at his waist. She let out a high pitched cry as he sank into her again, the feeling of her nails digging into his hair and pulling had him bracing her against the wall for quick thrusts. His rapid pace made it hard for her to keep her ankles hooked together at his back, her legs bounced in the air as he rode her against the wall listening to her whines.

Somewhere far down the road cars were passing, headlights whizzed by backlighting them for only brief moments. Unless someone was looking down the alley, no one would ever know a couple was having a heated intimate moment together just out of view. Jesse was sweating down over Sombra's skin, he'd stopped caring about stopping it from dripping over his forehead, too focused on riding along the soft spot of her walls that made her twitch and roll her hips. Unable to control feelings that mixed between them in the air, Sombra held him tightly at the back of his neck and hang his cigar from her fingers in the air behind him as she brought their lips together once again. They kissed sloppy, their bodies bouncing forcing his lips to fall all over her cheek and neck as he felt himself slipping into the cloud of release. 

Before his final moments, he took a long drag from his cigar, not even bothering to let out a breath before he was back to kissing her as deeply as he could manage. Knowing he was too close to spilling over, he pushed her open leg up against the building pinning her knee against brick, keeping her wide as he pulled out just in time to release across her thighs. His body twitched with deep hiccups of warm pleasure making a mess of her legs. Sombra was breathing hard, her skin sheened with sweat and her back arched as she rode down her own stomach jumping spiral. Words completely eluded her, all her senses seemed to be working in overdrive, her cybernetic implants short circuiting as she realized she’d just allowed someone she sought out specifically to get dirt on fuck her in the dark of a city alleyway. 

Jesse pressed forward in an attempt to kiss her but she sucked in a gasp as she crashed to her senses and pushed Jesse away at his chest. His eyes flew open in shock that she was so suddenly rough with him, his feet stumbling to catch himself from falling back as he raised hands in the air as if to say he wasn’t going to try to touch her again. She reached for her pants which were discarded on the ground and stepped into the legs as he sheepishly tried to help. 

“S-sorry, darlin’ I-I just, well, I thought-”

“No, I liked it.” She blurted out as she ran a hand through her hair and finally pushed out a long breath as she stared down to his cigar between his fingers. “That’s the issue. I liked it.” 

“Oh.” He said it as if he understood, but there was this wrenching sadness behind it.

She held out the cigar which he took back only to place it again between his teeth. In a moment of contemplation, she hopped into the pants and fumbled with her button unsure if it was because she was still tipsy or because she was still shaking from the orgasm he'd brought her to. 

“We should keep our options open, keep a professional distance?” She was trying to hide a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the sinking in her stomach that loved what happened far more than she should. 

“Right.” He chewed at the end of his cigar. She stepped forward, Sombra’s hands fell to the back of his neck, holding him loosely as cold shivers rolled through her body from aftershocks. Briefly, his fingers tangled with the ends of her hair. “Guess I never was much use for anything other than a good time. My old commander always used to tell me I opened up to people too quickly.” 

“He did?” Sombra was suddenly sharply aware of her true task at hand. 

Jesse stepped away twirled his hat back over his head, leaning it forward to hide his eyes as before he stuffed himself back in his pants. Now at least partly presentable he leaned in close and pressed his lips to her cheek, his stubble tickling her. 

“Matter of fact- tell Reyes hello for me, won’t you? I’m sure he’ll be just _ thrilled _to find out you slept with his former agent.” 

He smiled against her cheek before twirling on his heel and walking into the darkness of the street leaving Sombra to catch up to her own mind and readjust her clothes with the knowledge that Jesse knew who she was and what she was trying to get all along. 


	7. Creampie, Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mei finds Junkrat's ways strange, but a little charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6000 words  
Post-explosion OW  
PWP  
No warnings

Overwatch was different when Mei returned after years spent cryogenically frozen. It wasn’t just the people, or the fact that they were operating illegally under the table, it was the feeling she got when she would walk into the labs in the morning already greeted by chaos before the sun rose. It was the clashing of personalities and no leadership to speak of to help hash out differences. It was the constant noise and the constant looking over shoulders to make sure they weren’t being attacked by Talon or a foregin government. So many things were different, but most of all, it was Jamison Fawkes that made Overwatch feel different. Mei was used to her share of scientists with big heads, people who claimed to be brilliant but were actually just assholes who could spout off up to the 16th digit of Pi and think that impressed her. Usually, these people had this snarky attitude about them, this arrogance that would have her keeping her mouth shut and hoping they’d just go away. Not Jamison. He was brilliant, _actually brilliant_, but he was out of his damn mind in a way that she wasn’t sure was off putting or strangely charming.

He was nice enough, if not for his unsettling wide eyes that would stare into empty spots of the room for minutes at a time. He was okay looking, after she complained to Winston that he reeked like BO and always had a layer of something on his skin (after her complaint Jamison was dragged to the commons to have caked on black grease scrubbed from him, for that she was thankful). Sometimes he did sweet things, like offer to bring her lunch as he was heading toward the commissary, or lending her a helping hand if she needed it for a machine she’d be building. Every now and then she'd catch glimpses of the normal person he was behind his erratic personality. One on one with him he seemed calmer, focused sometimes even, but he’d return to his high energy madman muttering the moment he got too distracted or if someone else joined them. Jamison was unlike any scientist, _any person_ she had ever met before and part of her thought that was why she was so genuinely curious about him.

“We can improve your weapon and get rid of all that tape around it, Overwatch’s resources are available to you anytime.” Mei offered one evening as Jamison was biting at the end of hefty tape ‘fixing’ his frag launcher as he hunched over in the corner of her section of the lab.

“I’m fixin’ her right up, don’t need anything fancy like that floaty thingy you always got around.” He spoke with the tape bit between his teeth and a smile on his lips. Mei’s robot companion lifted into the air flashing to an angry face as it beeped at Jamison.

“That fancy thing is Snowball, and Snowball understands you!” Mei gently laid a hand over Snowball’s dome, petting it as if it was an animal. Snowball beeped back happily and settled back to the desk with animated eyes squinting in Jamison’s direction.

“Anyways I’m doin’ just fine with things the way they are. Appreciate the offer, but it’s not needed.”

“If you say so.” She shrugged and eyed his weapon wishing he’d at least let her tighten some of the loose bolts.

With his teeth he ripped at the tape too fast and accidentally knocked himself in the face with it before quickly turning away to hide away from her as he pulled the sticky side that stuck to his chin. He sucked in air between his teeth as the tape pried off leaving behind an obvious red rectangle on the side of his face. He finished his poor tape job around the launcher before stuffing everything back into an overused canvas bag he carried around the base, he struggled with the zipper before giving up and collapsing into a chair sat opposite of Mei rubbing at his cheek. He shut his eyes tight and held a fist to his forehead, losing himself to his thoughts.

Mei swiveled in her chair returning back to a prototype she’d been working on. Snowball watched her, its eyes shifting on the screen every now and then flickering back to Jamison who was nervously tapping at the red mark on his face and inching closer in the wheely chair. Even without looking at him she could feel him getting closer and hear the squeak of the chair with every inch.

“I already gave you my tape, do you need something else?” Mei asked under her breath without looking away from her work.

“Well, see I-” He was scratching at what little facial hair he had, painted black chipping nails drummed at his jaw until she turned to look at him. She adjusted her glasses, eyes focusing on the mark left on his face by the tape before she swiveled towards him.

“Oh, Jamison you ripped out some of your hair-” She reached out, shooing away his hand as her fingers landed next to the red mark, pushing at his chin facing it towards her. His hand hovered in the air next to hers, his face flushed as she seemed to examine him with the eyes of scientific curiosity. “Must you really find new ways every day to hurt yourself? Yesterday with the screwdriver-”

“It slipped!”

“The day before that with the glass-”

“That one wasn’t my fault-”

“The day before that you ran into the lab doors-”

“They opened too slow!”

“You are one explosion away from losing your head.” Mei had this joking laugh in her voice, but it settled to a sad sigh as her eyes flickered to meet Jamison’s. It made her heart flutter, the thought of coming in one day to find out he’d accidentally set off one of his mines. He’d already lost limbs, some could argue he’d lost his mind, but when would he stop? Just one more accident, one more mechanical failure- The thought of it didn’t just make her uneasy, it genuinely made her sad but she tried to fake a smile and laugh. “Then who will keep me entertained with stories about robots fighting every day?”

“Not to worry. I’m indestructible.” He beamed at her but she kept worried eyes locked on him. “You don’t have anythin’ to worry about with me, right? They’re just little accidents and things, I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

She kept her lips in a tight line, clearly holding back little cries that were threatening to bubble to the surface. His eyes darted around, down to her hand cupping his cheek, over thick rimmed glasses, down to the Overwatch insignia resting on the front of her shirt and even further until he stopped to look at their knees touching and the cute way she was crossing her ankles over the other. He brought his mechanical hand to rest over her hand at his cheek.

“Hey, now, what’s this about, huh?” His voice shook, seeing her like this was almost startling. Usually she was so collected, he almost never saw her without a smile on her face or glitters of happiness in her eyes. Seeing her like this felt like it grounded him, it pulled him from the millions of different directions his mind usually bounced and focused in on just her.

“I can’t lose any more friends!” She blurted out with a sharp breath at the end before her eyes watered.

“Oh.” He breathed, looking down to Snowball who had nestled beneath Mei’s arm with closed eyes. She’d only talked about it once before, the living nightmare of waking up completely alone on the arctic base. She mentioned it in passing, tried to play it off but others filled in the gaps when she wasn’t around with sighs of ‘Poor Mei, can you imagine being the only one to survive?’ and ‘It’s a miracle she’s as stable as she is.’ Little comments that he picked up on, but never brought up to her.

Jamison shifted his chair closer to hers, his knee parted her legs until it met the edge of her chair and they were as close as possible while still sitting. He then did something he hadn’t done in far too long.

He hugged her. Not the way he would hug at Roadhog’s belly and joke around as he baby talked the pig tattoo, not the way he would drape an arm over other shorter agents at his side and pretend to use them as an armrest. It was a tight hug, one where he buried his face at the crook of her neck and gripped at the back of her Overwatch issued shirt. She seemed to freeze in surprise for a moment, her hands held out in the air above him before they gently fell against the top of his spine and gripped into his own Overwatch uniform shirt.

"I worry about you hurting yourself." She said against his shoulder before resting her face against it. "I know you probably think I'm annoying, I just-"

"No!" He interrupted, accidentally startling her as he moved quickly to hold her by her arms. "Aw Mei, you'd never annoy me. See I haven't had anyone worried about me in a long time and I actually think it's... kinda nice?" He smiled at her, lifting one side of his lips, his usually dazed out eyes darted around looking into hers behind her glasses. "I mean, Roadie cares, he better- I pay him too an' all- but you care in a different way and I like it."

"You do?"

"Yeah-" He took a big breath and dropped his hands from holding her before nervously pushing with his toes to roll away in his chair. He stared down at his broken boot and his excuse for a metal leg. "Cause I mean, I really like you, ya know? I don't want you worryin' about me anymore. Scouts honor, I promise no more accidents."

He was crossing his fingers, holding them in the air with his robotic hand laying over his chest. All hunched over and failing to look innocent, seeing him like this made Mei laugh a little breaking her choked dry sobs. She wiped fingers beneath her glasses at wet eyes, embarrassed by her emotional outburst and stood, turning to find her cloth to clean the glass she'd smudged. As she faced away from him she could hear Jamison lean back in his chair and run his hands over his head blowing out a long breath of air. She busied herself with cleaning her glasses and glanced over her shoulder to see his blurry form nervously picking at his nail polish.

"Um, so- actually I-" Jamison was stammering, cracking his neck this way and that as he tried to slow his thoughts to put any words he could together. "You know what? Nevermind, I think you're right all the fumes are gettin' to me. I'm gonna head in for the night."

He still looked like he had something to say. He was biting at his fingers, wide eyes darting across the floor searching for his thoughts. Mei stood, sliding her glasses back on her face as she watched Jamison shoulder the heavy bag with his weapons and supplies sticking out of patched over holes. He turned to smile at her, waving his hand before he touched the red mark on his face as he paused at the door.

"You're a pretty strong girl, you know that Mei?" He was rubbing his neck, holding the strap of his bag and shifting his weight. "But uh, you know, if you ever need to talk 'bout anything I'm always here for ya. Even if it's the middle of the night, you can stop by my room or we can walk around the edge if you'd like. I uh, I know I'm not always the best with words, and sometimes I get a bit distracted durin' conversations and such, but I can be a good listener. I mean it, anytime, all right?"

"That's very sweet of you." Mei looked to her feet and held back a small smile, the corner of her eyes still wet. "I'll take you up on that sometime."

That offer stood without being acted on for weeks after their conversation in the lab. Jamison cooled off with the constant injuries, Mei laid off the constant worrying. Every day Jamison would wander down to Mei's lab finding excuses to help her with whatever she was working on, even if that meant sneaking away from more official duties. Mei never took him up on the offer to talk until she found herself lost in data long after the sun had set and she realized she was completely alone in the lab for hours. At some point in the day Jamison had come in to visit, it was a quick visit unlike the usual hours he would spend babbling away next to her, but his ID badge sat there on her station. His picture was clearly taken when he wasn't sitting still, he was smiling and looking to the side, it was blurry but it made her smile. She picked it up, thinking she could just give it back when she saw him the next day, until she realized he needed it to get back into the labs through the monitored doors.

She thought back to the offer to talk anytime and figured surely he'd be fine with her stopping by to drop it off, even that late at night. She happily shoved the badge in her pocket and made her way to his room, only to find it by his name having been crudely carved into the wall next to his door. For a moment she hesitated to knock, wondering if he wouldn't really want to be bothered this late at night when everyone else was asleep, but she could hear him muffled talking aloud to himself on the other side. She tapped lightly with her knuckles, still somewhat nervous to interrupt him like this but the door slid open hard and Jamison seemed to light up the moment he saw her.

"Well look who it is!" Usually he had on a standard issue Overwatch shirt, one he was asked to wear numerous times before he actually started to, but here in the sanctuary of his room he was down to just a pair of dirty old shorts that hung loose on his frame. He actually stood straight instead of his usual hunched over as he leaned up against his door frame and nervously laughed as she realized just how much she actually had to lift her head to look up to him. "What brings ya by?"

"You left this." She brought his ID out of her pocket, holding it between two fingers in his direction.

"Bonza! What a good samaritan you are. Thanks mate." He smiled as he took it, then chucked it over his shoulder to land somewhere in his mess of a room. He moved to block her view of his room, eyes nervously looking to his side embarrassed by the mess. "Would you like to come in?"

"I don't want to bother you-"

"Not a bother!" He reached for her forearm, holding her loosely before tugging at her so she followed him in.

His bed was unmade, sheets coming off at the corners revealing the mattress beneath, pillowcase stained with sweat and dirt but he was trying so hard to make it presentable by smoothing out the blankets and flipping the pillow to give her a clean place to sit. It was an unremarkable room, one not completely unlike her own maybe just a bit messier, he'd clearly gotten over his fear of not having a place to hunker down in and had taken to making use of as much of the space as he could. With nowhere else to sit together, they were side by side on the edge of his bed and he leaned his elbows on his knees as he turned his head to talk to her.

"So what has you up this late?" He lifted his lips in a crooked smile. "Let me guess, that project for Winston?"

"That's the one." Mei tucked hair behind her ear and shifted her hips so she sat further back on his bed, making herself comfortable. "I should have it done within the next couple days, I'm really excited to finish it!"

"You've been workin' real hard on it. I can't wait to see how it comes out." Jamison put his hand down on the bed without looking, the ends of his fingers accidentally bumped into hers and all at once he felt his face flush. He didn't mean to do it, but she also didn't seem to mind and kept her hand there so the ends of their fingers were touching. "Thanks again for bringing my badge, I'd lose my head if it wasn't attached to me, I think."

"You're very welcome." She was biting at her cheeks, trying to stop a full out smile and Jamison could feel his heart racing as it dawned on him exactly what this looked like.

Small talk, he knew he needed to make small talk. They made stupid, useless small talk and all the while Jamison could feel this tightness in his chest. It was late and they were alone. He was shirtless, sitting on his bed with a beautiful woman who's fingers were playing with his. He was blushing, her cheeks hidden beneath thick rimmed glasses hiding pink beneath them, and he had this overwhelming urge to lean over to kiss her. The feeling was one he'd felt before, sometimes sitting across from her in her lab, others when he caught glimpses of her across rooms or when she would come back from missions, or when she was sipping coffee, or talking to Snowball, or- he was holding his breath when it hit him that he just wanted to kiss her all the time and never acted on it, too afraid of realizing she didn't feel the same way.

The silence between them went on a little too long, Mei was looking at him through the corner of her eyes almost as if she was waiting for something but he was caught up in his own mind. He was staring at her lips, he knew he was, he knew she could see the way he was looking at her, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she pushed herself further back in her seat on the bed and tucked her ankle beneath her knee to the top of his bed. Slowly in a way that was almost testing him, she brought his hand to rest on the curve of her thigh. He gripped against the fabric of her pants, nervous he was doing something wrong even as she made the first move, it made his head feel light.

"Sorry my room isn't real clean." He managed to squeak out thinking he must have been misreading her signals.

"I don't mind." She whispered as her face fell closer to his.

They were far too close. His hand was holding onto her thigh, her face just inches from his own and she was looking at him with longing eyes. His heart was leaping into his throat as he flickered his gaze between the look she was giving him and the way her lips were parted as if they were just waiting for him. He took his chance. It was quick, just a small kiss that barely touched her lips with his own before he pulled away immediately thinking he'd fucked everything up. There was only a handful of seconds where she processed that he'd actually kissed her before she circled her hands to his head and pulled his face to her level to kiss him again and again _and again_. He was practically gasping for air the first time they kissed with a fever, it was an overwhelming urge he wasn't sure how to process after wanting it for so long, but he was unwilling to break it.

As they kissed her hand fell to the front of his chest. He was bracing himself against his sheets, hands gripping with a nervousness he hadn't felt in far too long. Even though her fingers were colder than him, the way she touched him, the way fingertips trailed slowly down his center sent warm chills across his body. Part of him wanted to apologize for not having any body hair to run her hands through, he'd singed it off just a few days before when he was trying to 'cook' using nothing more than a heavy duty lighter and an old pan while butt naked in his room. She didn't seem to mind, her hand continued to slide down and a gasping surprise left him when she didn't stop at his waistband. Something about her boldness shocked him, his leg dropped to the side giving her more room to work with as she palmed at the front of his shorts getting a feel as he quickly hardened beneath the fabric.

With her lips on his she let out this little sigh, this satisfied noise as her body pressed closer and her thumb pushed along his length with every stroking motion against him. The front of his shorts was tight, his hips circled with her movements and he couldn't rip his lips away from hers even if he wanted to. Letting his bodyweight rest back on his metal arm, he pushed his fingers through her hair, loosening her bun enough for it to fall around her shoulders. She giggled a bit and shifted with him, her chest pressed to his and they kissed with a deep passion.

The hand in her hair fell over her neck, down to her chest where he grabbed at her over her clothes before dropping further to lift her shirt from the hem. It made him smile, touching her like that, to feel how soft she was and know the goosebumps that trailed were from his feather light trails of fingertips. She arched her back as he pressed his thumb to a poking nipple and played, the way she smiled back against him and sighed had him arching to be freed from his pants to take her then and there.

"I like the way you touch me." She breathed out as she began to giggle and slow her pace at the front of his shorts.

"It's been a while since I've felt this way about anyone-" Jamison's breath was caught in his chest as she toyed with his tip through the fabric. The feeling that shot through him made him whine and roll his spine until he fell back onto his bed with his hips pushed into the air. "Never thought the feeling'd be mutual."

He closed his eyes for just a second to quiet the doubts in his mind, to push away the fear that he was off his rocker imagining it when he felt her gentle hands pulling him from his shorts. He lost himself to her, completely giving himself over to the feeling of fingers wrapping around his length and her breath hitting his skin at a steady pace. With a choked grunt he looked down and her face was inches from his cock, her fingers wrapped around him slowly and thoughtfully stroking before she shifted forward and placed a kiss at his reddening tip.

"Mei!" He cried out in surprise, somehow taken back to see her like this even though she'd be rubbing the front of his pants for a while by that point.

She smiled and pushed a pointed finger to his lips before her face disappeared and warm lips circled around him. He felt himself throb, felt his hips jump at the sensation of her gently and far too slowly sucking him in. He wanted to be rough, to allow himself to fall back into the destructive mind state that told him to ruin good things. That was his problem with any attempt at relationships or any form of intimacy and he knew it, always too intense too quickly. He was breathing too hard for what she was doing, his fist curling tight into ruined sheets as he stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

He could feel her throat tightening around him, every deep gasp for air, every inch that swallowed him down, it was like her mouth was made for him by how perfectly he fit. Jamison continued to move his hips with every bob of her head in his lap, her hands held him at his thighs keeping his shorts open and it was taking every ounce of self control not to grab her by the hair and push himself even deeper, to snap even faster, he wanted so much more but he was enjoying himself too damn much hearing the little choking noises she would make.

The feeling in his stomach pulsed with heat that begged for release. He was so close already and he was too embarrassed to cum so fast. His fingers snaked through her hair and gently pulled lifting her face from his lap. He almost lost control as she looked to him, her lips pinked with use and wet with spit, glasses fogged from blush, she looked so cute he could’ve let loose right then.

“Fuckin’ a.” He sighed as he dropped his head back to the pillow. “Keep goin’ like that and I’m not gonna last.”

He sat up, holding her hair as he placed a rough kiss on her. She reeled with surprise at his uncaring nature tasting himself on her lips and melted into his arms. Her hand dropped between them, gripped loosely around his dick with fingers rubbing over his swelled tip. She was smiling as she kissed him, uncaring of glasses smashing between their faces. His hands dropped to her sides, lifting her shirt over her head only for her to pull away as soon as her chest was completely exposed.

“Lemme help you before I finish.” He panted as he slid his hand over her side.

She slid from the edge of his bed, facing away from him as she slowly undressed. Her hair fell around her face, hiding an intense blush as she was hugging at her body, arms over her stomach with fingers digging into her hips. Jamison leaned against his knees, cocking his head to the side to look at her with concern.

“No need to be shy.” He smiled and could feel his own cheeks burning. She had absolutely nothing to be self conscious about, her body was everything he’d ever wanted and it was taking all his self control not to be crass about the things he really wanted to do with her.

“You’re just… so small and I’m-”

“I think you’re a fuckin’ bombshell.” He interrupted, getting a little too excited before she took a step back. He held out his hands at waist level with her, patiently waiting. “Get over here.”

“Jamison…” Her voice drifted off but she slowly brought her hands to meet his and he guided her to stand between his open legs.

Completely vulnerable to him, down to nothing more than glasses, she stood there as he wrapped his hands at her waist and slid them over her stomach. He lit up, his eyes glimmering and he leaned forward to kiss above her bellybutton making her laugh and squirm.

“I really like this.” He looked to her eyes, her face was beet red and seemed almost shocked someone was treating her body so lovingly. “Hey if it helps, I can show you what I’m insecure about too?”

She bit her lip and nodded her head far too many times. When his hands left her belly she let out a big breath before returning to nervously play with her hands. Jamison leaned back as he shoved off his shorts and brought his leg, his peg leg, onto the bed. He looked to her to watch her reaction before he disconnected it and let it fall heavy to the floor leaving him with a stump that just barely reached the edge of the bed. She was staring at it, almost in awe that he would do something so bold before he held out his hands again.

“You’ve never made me feel bad about how I am. Granted, overly concerned sometimes I'll give ya that, but everybody else always has somethin’ say about my arm or my leg. You made me feel like there’s nothin’ wrong with me, Mei.” His hands waited for hers, carefully pulling her back onto the bed as they positioned themselves in the center.

“Just- just tell me if I’m hurting you.” She stuttered out.

“What have I told ya before? I’m tough. Don’t you hold back on me.” Jamison was smiling as his hands explored her body, squeezing everywhere he could with care. He rested his head on the clean side of his pillow, propped up so he could look at her as she straddled him.

“I like it when you touch me like that.” She sighed as she slid his length between her folds. It took her a few minutes to get comfortable with herself, to move how she wanted to as she teased him and shook with his touch.

The view was enough to make him spill over then and there, he held onto her thighs and bit at his lip as she found her place pushing deep into her. His fingers dug into her skin, not enough to harm or bruise, just enough to tell her he was close and she braced herself on his chest as she slowly bounced her hips up to a pace that had her rolling her neck. It made his eyes roll into the back of his head, the incredible feeling of her weight grinding against him with every motion, she was so warm and so damn tight around him that he was catching himself on the verge of too many close calls as she circled and squirmed hips against his.

She fell forward, cashing her hands into his pinning them at either side of his head while her fingers laced tightly with his and every movement heightened as they were able to kiss each other through throughs of passion.

Mei always knew Jamison had the mouth of a sailor but she was never more acuetly aware of it than she was as she felt him coming undone buried deep inside her. He was sweating against his pillow, the back of his head pushing against it as his hips desperatly snapped up to meet hers. He let go over her hands so he could wrap his arms at her back, holding her in place with a tight hug as he took control from beneath her and used as much strength as he could manage without the use of one of his legs to thrust as hard and as deep as he could.

Her hair was tickling his face, sticking to his forehead, he was overtaken with her and loving it completly.

“Are’ya close?” Jamison’s voice was dazed out, all his words mumbled together as he looked to her with heavy lidded eyes.

Mei panted out that she was almost there while her body trembled, her bouncing above him rocked his body against the bed and made his mind flicker to hazy white each time he hilted in her. Unable to hold on any longer, Jamison buried his face in the crook her kneck as she leaned over him and his fingers dug into her back as he made his final quick thrusts before he was threatening to pull his hips from her.

“It’s okay!” She moaned against his cheek. “Keep going, just like that.”

She was nothing but surprises and he was all too happy to give into her. With a last snap he was completely buried in her, her walls clentched tight pulsing around him as he gasped and released against her cervix. He was surrounded by warmth, it trailed out after him as he slid from her slowly. She let out a deep whine as soon as she was left empty, only for Jamison to flip her onto her back and pin her to his bed. He smiled as he kissed her, his metal hand holding hers to the pillow, his other hand slid fingers between soaked folds. His body was still rolling through warm aftershocks, still coming down from a high he wished he could be in forever. He rubbed at her back as fingers worked her to her own orgasm. 

What really had him going was the way she would cry out his name between breaths, the way she held her thighs tightly together and moved her hips with his fingers, he was practically ready for another round based solely on the dirty things she whispered about his fingers stirring her around, about how hot it was for him to push his cum back in her, he was an awful embarrassed mess as she came around his fingers.

Instead of moving too fast, like he always did, he collapsed next to her and they laid there. She no longer felt cold, instead she’d kicked off his heavy blankets leaving only a sheet to cover them and her face pressed to the center of his chest, eyes closed with her hand resting on his side. He was running his hand through her hair, spreading it out on the pillow behind her as their legs tangled together. It felt strange to be so comfortable with someone when his fake leg was off, he expected her to pull away from the end of his thigh touching her but she nuzzled tighter against him and they each just laid there beanth the top sheet, happy to have each other’s company.

"Would it be okay if we just stayed like this for a while?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course we can. As long as ya need." He tucked some of her hair behind her ear, allowing him to see the little smile on her face. Her glasses were falling off her face, very carefully he pulled them and placed them on a side table waiting for her.

“Sorry I got a lil’ excited there. Just wasn’t expectin’ somethin’ like this. I woulda cleaned my room first had I known-”

“I like you just the way you are.” She sighed. Her body finally seemed to be cooling down now that she was able to focus on breathing and the moment. “Accident prone and all.”

“Hey now, I’ve been gettin’ better.” He laughed and trailed fingers up and down her spine lazily fixated on little freckles that crossed along her back. “Just wanna make sure I’m not doin’ anythin’ you don’t like. Don’t wanna push you past what you’re comfortable with. You’re a special girl, right? You deserve to be treated as such.”

“When I first met you I would have never guessed you had such a soft spot in you, Jamison. You’re very sweet.” She kissed at his chest, he could feel her eyelashes fluttering closed.

“Next time I’ll treat you right. Take you out to dinner, get dressed up for ya. Make a real date out of it.” He waited for her, only to feel her breathing lightly against his chest. “O-only if that’s what you want, ‘course. Don’t wanna ruin somethin’ good.”

“I would like that.” She yawned and spoke as if she’d already been half asleep.

His heart was over the moon. That was what it felt like to not have someone treat him like a freak from the outskirts, Jamison was dazed out in a cloud of happiness. Mei didn't care who he was or what he knew, she didn't care about his harmful tendencies or missing limbs and a forgetful mind. She liked him like this, as raw as he could be, holding her like a true lover.


	8. Formal Wear, Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse can’t keep his hands off his commander on the ride home after an event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1600 words  
Explicit  
Pre-explosion OW  
PWOP  
Semi-public

There was something about formal events. The way Gabe held himself in a suit or the extra effort he put into his appearance just drove Jesse crazy. All night he was sneaking touches when no one was looking, Gabe would tease him back with lust filled whispers or thinly veiled threats to drag him into the nearest bathroom. Jesse seemed to be unstoppable the moment they climbed into the cab to head back to base. Immediately he tore off his own suit jacket and grabbed at the front of Gabe’s pants as he kissed his commander with a passion they could only share in secret. 

“Don’t look at me like that or we’re going to do this right here.” Gabe growled as they broke for a breath. 

“You afraid of a little PDA, commander?” Jesse was smirking, cheeks flushed and eyes heavy as he palmed at the front of Gabe’s pants desperate to get a rise from him.

It didn’t take long for Gabe to know he wasn’t willing to wait until they were back. His cheeks were already burning, the front of his pants tight as Jesse gripped around with clumsy fingers. With a grunt he broke the kiss and pushed Jesse’s face towards his lap while undoing his belt and Jesse happily obliged as he slid to the car floor between Gabe’s legs. 

“Been waitin’ for a real moment alone with you, Gabe.” Jesse’s face leaned on Gabe’s thigh, eyes fixated at the front of his pants. 

“Me too. It’s hard to say no to you when you’ve been whispering dirty shit to me all night.” 

Gabe was thanking his lucky stars for self driving cabs. No one was there to see Jesse sinking to his knees and flickering lust-filled eyes up to his, the car moved through sporadically lit streets ensuring no peering onlookers would see through windows as Jesse mouthed at the front of Gabe’s pants. He sighed, pushing Jesse’s hair back with both hands as his hips sank low into the seat. He loved seeing Jesse like this. Needy and grinding against his own hand as his mouth sloppily kissed Gabe’s cock over his briefs. Submissive and all too willing to give his commander the release he wanted and willing to delay his own, that was worth Jesse’s occasional spouts of disobedience. Gabe curled his hand at Jesse’s jaw, clawing through neatly trimmed facial hair before his thumb traced over Jesse’s lips. 

“One of these days we’re going to get caught if you keep openly flirting with me like that.” Gabe warned as he held Jesse’s cheeks between his fingers.

“It’s your fault for looking so damn good all dressed up.” Jesse smiled and pulled Gabe’s hardened cock from the front of his briefs. His eyes seemed to light with desire as he felt Gabe’s weight in his hand finally. “Got me all riled up thinkin’ about this all night.”

“Then open your mouth.” Gabe smirked and adjusted his hips so his tip lined against Jesse’s mouth. He chuckled a little to himself. “I suggest you not ruin the suit.” 

Jesse’s eyes fluttered closed, he was sloppy with his movements as he attempted to shrug off his own suit jacket until Gabe reached down to pull it from Jesse’s arms before Gabe’s hand slid to the back of Jesse’s head, curling into long slicked back hair before pulling him forward. His mouth opened almost automatically, tongue falling out to press against Gabe’s length following veins from base to tip. Jesse always had this stupid smirk on his lips just before taking Gabe into his mouth, it drove Gabe crazy. He was too cocky for his own good, but he had confidence for a reason: Jesse knew exactly what to do to make Gabe hard, he knew exactly how to make Gabe lose control in a moment's notice. Jesse’s hand worked at the base of Gabe’s cock while his lips kissed up and down, teasing with warm licks and circles of his tongue at Gabe’s tip. 

Gabe didn’t mind Jesse’s rough hands, they were certainly softer than his own work calloused ones, but it was always Jesse’s mouth that had him forgetting the world around him. 

“Get on with it.” Gabe uttered under his breath. 

Jesse smirked and his smiling lips stretched wide to take Gabe’s dick slowly. His eyes fluttered closed, Jesse always made this little noise when he first pushed Gabe deeper into his mouth. It was a small moan of satisfaction, this rumbling that would constrict around Gabe’s cock as it was swallowed in that had Gabe curling his toes in his dress shoes. 

Jesse knew to take it slow, to stretch his throat out before he bobbed his head in Gabe’s lap. Gabe was thick in a way that would have Jesse’s jaw aching for days after, a dull ache that constantly reminded him what he filled his mouth with, an ache that would have him thinking about doing it again over and over while he was alone at night in the barracks. He moved carefully down Gabe’s shaft, taking his time to run his tongue along the backside. He kept one hand at Gabe’s base, occasionally sliding it down to gently play with balls that would jump at his touch, but mostly he needed his hand to keep him steady. 

“Just like that.” Gabe wanted to thrust his hips hard to drive himself deeper into Jesse’s mouth. He was almost at his base, almost buried completely in Jesse’s throat just where he liked to be. 

The buzzing of the car drowned out most of the lewd noises Jesse made as his air restricted. He would breathe heavy through his nose, push himself against Gabe’s skin and dig his nails in once Gabe was choking him at the back of his throat. Jesse lifted his eyes, watery from knowing his mouth was filled, trying to relax himself and he met Gabe’s heavy lidded gaze. Even though Gabe was as deep as he could get, that didn’t stop him from gripping into Jesse’s hair and grinding his hips against Jesse’s face. 

He could feel Jesse moan around his cock, his throat tightening at the jerking movements until he forced his body to relax. A low groan left Gabe as Jesse’s throat accepted his size, choking sounds turned into wet moans as Gabe took control and snapped his hips up into Jesse’s mouth again and again. Jesse’s arm rubbed against Gabe’s leg in steady motions, his hand grinding against the front of his own pants becoming more heated with every taste of Gabe sliding across his tongue. 

“Slow down.” Gabe grunted as his fingers pulled at the base of Jesse’s hair. “Damn, Jesse, you’re eager tonight.” 

Instead of a verbal response, Jesse huffed a long breath out of his nose against Gabe’s pants and a deep moan vibrated in his throat. He swallowed down spit that tightened around Gabe making him practically jump in his seat from the shooting pleasure that had him fluttering his eyes and digging his heels into the floor of the taxi. 

Gabe rocked his hips back and forth with Jesse’s movements. Taking a break from touching himself, Jesse braced himself with hands on either of Gabe’s thighs slowly bobbing deep over Gabe’s lap. Gabe’s entire body shivered with heat as he neared his peak. As he buried Gabe as deep as he could down his throat, the taxi came to a long stop at a red light lurching him forward with a suppressed cough. Rather than give him a moment to breathe once the car started forward again, Gabe grabbed Jesse’s head and held him in place. He let out an unearthly growl that slipped into a dark chuckle of pleasure. 

Jesse was breathing hard around him, jaw tightening from working hard to bring Gabe exactly what he wanted. In a final desperate attempt to get him there, Jesse allowed his body to lean completely into Gabe’s lap while his own hand returned to his hard cock beneath his pants. Unable to control the heat he felt in the moment he rubbed at himself furiously knowing Gabe was releasing pulses of heat at the back of his throat. He sucked with hard swallows, brows twisting at the salty taste of Gabe filling his mouth. 

Once done Jesse pulled from him with a gasp. Gabe smoothed the top of Jesse’s hair down out of his sweating face, looking over his dazed out expression that could have got him hard again in an instant if he didn’t know Jesse needed a minute to breathe. Jesse was sloppy, sticky fluid dripping down from the corner of his mouth into facial hair, breathing hard through thick swallows and nails digging into Gabe’s thigh. 

“Shit.” Jesse sighed as he froze with his eyes cast down to his own pants. “I-I didn’t think I’d-” 

Gabe lifted his foot, pressing the bottom of his shoe gently to Jesse’s shoulder to push him back so he could get a better look. Jesse hadn’t even unzipped his pants, apparently too excited from an evening of flirting, a blowjob mixed with him palming at the front of his pants was enough to bring him to release too. There was a growing wet spot right at his crotch, an _ obvious _one. 

“Look at the mess you’ve made of yourself, agent.” 

“Damn. Sorry, Gabe. You just looked too good like that, couldn’t help it ya know?”

“No need to be sorry.” Gabe smirked as he dropped his foot back to the floor of the car and stuffed himself back in his pants. “It wasn’t _ my _suit you ruined.” 


	9. Stockings, Amélie Lacroix/Gérard Lacroix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie comes to visit Gérard and isn't going to go home without getting what she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1600 words  
Pre-explosion BW  
PWOP  
Semi-public

"I'm so sorry I can't make it back this weekend, my darling." Gérard looked to his wife with regretful longing eyes. He wanted nothing more than to be on a plane heading home for a long weekend, but Blackwatch needed him. 

"I feel as if you're never home." Amélie sighed with a small pout. Flying out just to see him for a few hours was taking a toll on not just her own mental health, but on her heart. For years they were practically inseparable, she missed the days when Gérard held lesser titles and had far more time. 

He lifted his lips in a small smile, a tiny apology knowing she was right. He was more married to Blackwatch than he was to his own wife. Amélie clicked her tongue and dropped her day bag making the decision that she was at least going to get something out of this trip. She circled around and sat on his desk, uncaring of the important paperwork beneath crinkling as she adjusted to cross her legs as she kicked off her shoes.

“Amélie.” He warned with a dangerous voice as he slid a hand over her stocking covered ankle to the back of her calf. “I have work to do.” 

"All you ever do is work." She rolled her neck as she pulled apart the knot keeping her shirt tied together. Silk fluttered to her sides showing off a new lacey bra. "Blackwatch can spare you for the few hours I am here." 

"I would like to see you explain to Director Petras why I am late for a meeting." He was smirking, lips curled beneath his mustache as his hand slowly slid up her leg. She knew exactly what she was doing, Amélie never wore pantyhose to travel in or just to visit. They both knew Gérard had an unspoken thing for her in them ever since he couldn't keep his hands off her after ballet practice all those years ago. 

She let out a breathy gasp as he gently pushed her legs open, spreading her knees wide until her skirt rode up and panties were visible beneath her stockings. He leaned low in his chair, one hand curling at his chin beneath a smirk, the other using one fingertip to trail along her inner thigh to edge of her panty line. She sighed with a bit smile and reached forward to play with his hair, long fingers run through scratching him in just the way she knew would send shivers down the back of his neck. One of his fingers roughly slid to the front of her stockings, pressing hard right where they molded to her slit. He was slow, methodical almost as he traced her, locking his gaze with her eyes while he pushed and pulled his finger over her covered panties over and over again. 

“You are a tease, Amélie.” He cooed with a smirk. “Heaven knows I can’t resist you when you wear these.” 

She reached for his tie, pulling it from its place tucked in his suit jacket before bringing his face towards her, their lips lingered just within range of one another only for her to smile and place a gentle kiss at the tip of his nose. The silly gesture made him chuckle, and he stood with his chair rolling out behind him as his finger pressed against her harder. They kissed with an unbreakable passion, her hands ripped off his tie and frantically worked on unbuttoning his suit shirt. His pulse raced knowing at damn well any moment Reyes could walk in to ask another dumb question or one of his agents could come running in with an emergency but he was so deeply enjoying every moment of kissing Amélie, of feeling her hands all over his body that he ignored any fear of being caught. 

His hands slid all over her legs, fingertips tickling her as he felt the smooth stocking fabric. He couldn't explain it, why it loved it so much, maybe the separation of clothes and skin while still being so sheer, or the way he could rip through it and distress it to a point where they'd be ruined. Whatever it was, he enjoyed it far too much whenever she wore them and she knew well enough that he wouldn't be able to stop touching her until he found his release. Her hands were rubbing at the front of his pants, getting a feel for how hard she was making him before she gently used her long fingers to unzip and pull him free. 

With a happy giggle letting him hold her body, she fell back against his desk, covering his screens and paperwork as he wrapped his hands at her knees. Instead of ripping her stockings open like he normally would have, he closed her legs and held them in the air until her ankles rested together on his shoulder. She gave him a questioning smirk knowing he was about to tease her beyond belief for trying to pull something like this off while he was working. With legs pressing together he pushed himself between her thighs, with the stockings on he slid easily between them, riding over her wet center and he felt her throb as his cock curved against her covered folds. 

"Gérard, please-" She breathed out between a moan. "You know what I want-"

"I know _exactly_ what you want." He smirked as he pumped between her closed legs as if he was actually fucking her. "And that is _exactly_ why this is all you're getting."

"Please my love I _need_ you-" She twisted her back and moved her hips with his so he was hitting at exactly the right angle to ride over her covered clit. "It's been far too long, please touch me-" 

"You get so bold after we've been apart too long." He smiled and continued to glide over her, again and again pressing his tip over the growing wet spot in the center of her stockings. "My sweet Amélie would _never_ suggest I do such dirty things in the middle of a workday." 

He was so warm between her legs, the way he slid so easily even as hard as he was driving her mind over the edge. She hadn't seen him in weeks, hadn't been given anything more than a few phone calls as he listened to her get herself off. She wanted so much more, she wanted the real thing from him, she was desperate for it. With a sly kiss to her legs, he dragged his nails down her stockings just hard enough to put a long run in them on the side. The simple touch had her shivering before he finally dropped her legs and roughly flipped her over. His strong hand returned to take a place between her legs as he rubbed himself against her thigh. 

"We must make this quick, Amélie. I really do have a meeting to attend." He kissed her blushing cheek and tore through the wet spot at her stockings. 

Panties pulled aside, he held her down pushing at her back as she covered her mouth to suppress moans and he slid easily between soaked folds. He loved taking her like this, to see the distress in the pantyhose, the growing wet stain that would continue as she trembled and clenched around him. His hands slid to her ass, over her thighs, anywhere he could touch to feel them and grab her as he snapped hard keeping her pinned against his desk. Knowing she needed to stay quiet, she kept her hand over her mouth as her husband took her with fever. He knew how badly she needed this, he needed it to. Without her, lonely in his room on the base, his hand just wasn't the same. 

"I will never tire of seeing you like this." He sighed with heavy breaths as he thrust again and again.

After keeping her there, his hips working in overdrive and his forehead beading with sweat he leaned over her, pressing his face against her shoulders and placing sloppy kisses. She pushed her hips back against him, legs shaking as she whispered that she was too close, that she wouldn't last if he kept up his pace. He didn't need to be told twice, deep against her walls, buried where he could feel her twitching and spasming, he released warm and needy as his nails broke open more seams of her stockings. He kissed at her shoulders and waited until he could feel her finish to pull out and quickly attempt to clean her with tissue from his desk. 

"I'm sorry I can't come home with you this weekend." He sighed and pulled her panties back into place as she stood retying her shirt. 

"We both know work comes first." Her makeup was particularly smeared from pressing her face to his desk, her stockings torn and looking almost as if they'd been through a war zone. "We both knew that would be the case from the beginning. At least try to make it out this month, yes?" 

He stuffed himself back in his pants and tucked in a wrinkled suit shirt before giving himself a once over in the reflection of a small mirror behind his door. She pulled the ruined stockings from her legs leaving them bare and long enough for passing agents to oogle at when she'd walk back to her plane. With a gentle kiss to his cheek, she wished him a quick goodbye before knowing it would be a mystery when she'd see her husband again. 


	10. First Time, Jack Morrison/Gabriel Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is questioning his sexuality, he asks the easiest (and wrong) person to help him figure out if he is physically attracted to men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3300 words  
Pre-explosion OW  
PWP  
Questioning sexuality/identity

Gabe always guessed to some degree he was into men. Throughout his life he’d slept with a handful of women and enjoyed it, he loved their bodies and how it felt to hold them, he loved the noises they made and the way his lovers would shake and whine for him. He knew he liked that, but there was always something more he desired. He liked women, sure, but he found himself turning to the thought of men when he was alone and looking for something to watch while he pleasured himself, or his mind would wander into unsure fantasies if he saw someone particularly attractive. He thought he knew, but without ever having the chance to act on it before he questioned if he really was bisexual or not. 

Part of him felt like he couldn’t try it at his age, that he was too old for things he fantasized about doing so he kept it mostly to himself. He told himself that was something people younger than him did, kissing who they wanted in high school, having fleeting empty romances in early adulthood, he thought he was too far gone and way too recognizable by the public to be able to experience that level of self-experimentation. He bottled up these thoughts and feelings and never spoke a word of it, but there were always people who could see right through him in that regard. Jack would joke about it sometimes. He seemed to realize that Gabe was bisexual far earlier than it ever dawned on Gabe himself. 

"Whoa, get a look at that new guy." Jack said once as he elbowed Gabe's side when recruits were shuffling off a drop-ship once. "Pretty cute, you want first dibs?" 

"Not funny, Jack." Gabe growled under his breath before hiding away flushed cheeks. 

That's what Jack did, making small little comments, little digs to see if Gabe would ever admit it, but he never did. 

That was the issue with him and Jack, just how close they were, just how much they knew about each other. Working side by side for decades takes a toll, especially when Gabe knew he was getting to a point where he couldn't take the gnawing question of whether or not he would enjoy being with a man. It came to a head one day when he was trying hard to blow off steam by running the track. Jack watched from the sidelines, raising his brow at Gabe every time he passed by questioning what had him so worked up. Gabe would roll his eyes and curl his fists, unsure how to even begin having that kind of conversation and getting even more distracted when Jack let his commander's jacket fall from his shoulders to show off a skin tight shirt. It was like he was silently goading Gabe on, the way he sat with his knees wide and a small smirk on his face, it was like Jack _knew_ that Gabe was at the end of his patience. 

When Gabe asked for help, that he wanted to confirm whether or not he really was into men, Jack giddily agreed to help him. Unbeknownst to Gabe, Jack had feelings he'd kept locked away deep in heart for years, feelings he never actually thought he'd be able to act on and he wasn't going to pass up on his opportunity to see what it felt like to have Gabe for one night- even if that one night was just a test. Leading up to the night they planned to spend together, Jack took extra care to make sure he was at his best. His heart would race as he'd check himself in the mirror, the thought of Gabe touching him in ways he never had before had Jack flustered and stumbling over his usually confident persona. 

It wasn't unusual to see the commanders heading into each other's rooms. Often there were arms full of paperwork or talks that would go late into the night, but this time Jack knew he was slipping into Gabe's room with every intention of sleeping with him and he could feel a tightness in his chest that somehow assumed they'd be caught. When he got in, Gabe was already waiting in his bedroom, Jack watched him carefully as he was mulling over his thoughts and they made small talk as Jack hung his commander's jacket on the back of his door. 

“Whatever you want to do, Gabe. You’re the one trying to figure out what you like, not me.” Jack rested his hands on his hips, leaning his head to the side as he looked down at Gabe sitting on the edge of the bed. “If I was anyone else, how would you normally start this?” 

“Kissing, I guess.” Gabe chewed at the corner of his lip before pushing himself back further on the bed. “I uh-” His voice sounded shaky, clearly nervous. “Actually, can we start with you…?” 

His voice trailed off as he adjusted himself to lean against his headboard, his knee fell to the side, leaving his legs open and his hand rested at his groin, thumb flicking at his pants zipper. Straight to the point, it seemed. Jack wasn't one to judge, he was also a man who knew exactly what he wanted from the people he slept with and wasn't ashamed to ask it. He could see the way Gabe was avoiding his eyes, likely because he was embarrassed by the bulge beginning to show at the front of his pants. Jack smirked and pulled his shirt over his body then heeled off his shoes before climbing over the edge of the bed to crawl himself to Gabe's lap. 

Gabe seemed so nervous. He was gripping into the rough fabric of his pants as he waited for Jack to undo the belt at his waist. 

"Trying to get me to do all the work?" Jack asked with a smile as he looked up and fingers pulled Gabe's zipper open. 

"Don't make this embarrassing." Gabe was clearly flustered, he threw an arm over his face to hide his eyes and his hips sunk lower against the bed. "I already don't know what the fuck I'm doing, Jack."

"Hey, that's okay." Jack laughed and rested his head against Gabe's thigh before he reached through combat pants to pull him free. "I mean I know what I'm here for, you just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. I don't want to push you past what you're comfortable with." 

Gabe held his breath as Jack's hand slid over his hardening cock. He found himself thinking Jack's hand felt remarkably like his own, big and rough, but Jack was far more cautious in the way he gently squeezing at Gabe to get a feel for him. He pumped him slowly a few times through the soft fabric of his boxers, Gabe couldn't help but giving in to the feeling of something he'd only imagined for a lifetime. He rolled his head against the backboard as Jack pulled at the waistband and brought Gabe's cock out fully, Gabe could feel Jack's breath hitting at his base and it sent heated shivers across his body. 

As he stared up to the ceiling and dropped his arm to his side, Gabe knew a mouth around him wouldn't feel all the different no matter who it was. As Jack suck his lips around him, he did find Jack at the very least knew exactly what to do. Little things, the way his tongue ran over sensitive spots, his lips teasing at Gabe's tip, immediately he was rock hard and twitching in Jack's mouth with every push into Jack's throat. 

“Shit.” He sighed happily as his hands hovered in the air above Jack.

Jack's tongue somehow seemed to move fully up his length as lips sucked him in. He never pictured himself doing that with Jack, never once thought of blond hair bobbing away in his lap- he always assumed it would be some stranger he'd pick up on a mission and never once mention what he had or hadn't done with men before. Jack pulled away and looked up as he let out short quick breaths, his lips shining from spit and overuse. 

“It’s okay to touch me, you know.” Jack smiled as he pressed a kiss to the tip of Gabe’s cock before circling his mouth around him again. 

All at once Gabe's hands curled into Jack's hair and helped push him down against his lap. He was already wondering what it would feel like to have someone else with their head between his legs, that handsome reporter for the ATLAS News, the new agent Jack just brought onto his team that winked at Gabe once, he couldn't help picturing people he'd wished he'd had the confidence to ask before. 

He could hear the small sounds of Jack trying to catch his breath around him, Jack's own hands helping as they stroked at Gabe's base where he couldn't reach with his lips. Busy with Jack's mouth, Jack seemed to have other plans as his fingers blindly hooked around Gabe's waistband and pulled down. Jack's body seemed to know exactly how to move to keep Gabe between his lips and work on undressing the Blackwatch commander. Gabe was gripping hard at the base of Jack's hair knowing the feeling he was getting was about to intensify with things he'd never experienced before. With his pants half off and legs wide pressing back to the mattress, Jack’s hand ran up and down the inside of Gabe's thighs before he pulled away letting Gabe's cock drop heavily so he could speak. 

“Tell me if you like this or not, okay?” Jack’s face was burning pink. Gabe was awestruck by how much he liked seeing Jack like that. 

Using his super soldier strength and Gabe's momentary mental weakness, Jack grabbed at Gabe's hips and pulled him to lay flatter against the bed with legs far apart. Jack's hand slid further up Gabe’s thigh than it had before, carefully teasing over the curve of Gabe’s ass then passing fingertips over his hole. With spit guiding him, as Jack continued pushing Gabe’s cock down his throat, he pressed a testing finger against him and Gabe's body jumped at the new gentle poking. His lips curled into a smile as he pushed past the tight ring with ease and his finger quickly became enveloped in warm muscle that pulsed as he curled the finger in Gabe. Clearly Gabe had taken a finger before, probably his own Jack guessed, and he was quick to relax allowing Jack to pump as he pleased. 

Already, Gabe's head was swimming. He wanted more, he wanted to finally give in to the thoughts he'd pushed away for far too long. His hips circled with Jack's movements, heat building up deep in his core that would wash over him every time Jack's fingers curled along over sensitive nerves. He was cursing beneath his breath without realizing it, his teeth grinding together and gasps leaving his throat unintentionally. Jack knew exactly what he was doing and just how make Gabe feel like he was going to go crazy if he didn't get more. Gabe pulled at Jack's hair, lifting his face up so he would be looking into Gabe's dazed out eyes. 

Jack backed away, watching carefully as Gabe groaned and reached for lube on his nightstand then tossed it at Jack's side. The moment Jack's fingers left him, Gabe was flipping around to lay face down against his own bed as he tore off his shirt. Naked and needier than he ever anticipated he'd be, he lifted his hips towards Jack and purposefully rubbed himself against the front of Jack's pants. Taking the hint, Jack pulled himself from his own pants with a few lazy pumps as a thumb returned to Gabe's hole, hooking in and pumping slowly. Gabe moaned from deep in his chest against his pillows, his back arched and body twitched as Jack made a point to coat himself completely. 

"Damn, Gabe." He ran a hand over Gabe's spine, fully enjoying the sight of seeing Gabe in that way. "Never thought we'd actually be doing this." 

"Keep talking and we won't be." He threatened over his shoulder with a sharp look to Jack. Jack smirked and lined himself with Gabe's hole, tip slowly pressing against him, rocking gently until he was sinking in. 

“How’s that?” Jack breathed out as his hands held Gabe’s hips in place. 

“Fuck-” Gabe groaned, there was no pain but the pressure of opening wider than he ever had using his own fingers before had him shaking. He took a few steadying breaths and adjusted his shoulders, allowing his body to relax a little. “It’s good, fuck that feels good.” 

Gabe was losing himself. It wasn't just the physical aspect of it, knowing a man- especially a man who could handle him- was taking him in the way Jack was, but it was the overwhelming confirmation for him that he absolutely fucking loved having a man in bed with him. Knowing all those years he was right and had been denying himself the thrills and happiness of having anyone he was interested in following him back to his hotel rooms almost had him crying from joy. He couldn't help but imagine all the times he'd walked away from flirtatious guys and all the nights he spent alone because he'd never had the guts to act on it before. 

Jack was having the time of his life. Finally buried in Gabe, knowing just how good Gabe felt beneath him from all the moans and whispered curses leaving Gabe's lips had him flying on cloud nine. Gabe was absolutely beyond himself, on his hands and knees beneath Jack, he leaned on one arm as his other reached between his own legs to pump at himself. The feeling of Gabe getting himself off while Jack was riding into him again and again had Jack almost on the verge himself, he could feel Gabe's walls tightening with every jump of his stomach, Gabe's body seemed to be ready to give out from absolute physical and mental pleasure. 

They stayed that way for a while, both chasing their own high until Gabe was the first to cum. Gabe seemed not to care if Jack was done or not, he bounced his hips back hard against the strike commander forcing his tip to ride over his prostate relentlessly until he was releasing over his own sheets. Feeling Gabe tighten around him, feeling the deep and much needed enjoyment of the man beneath him had him shaking as he poured over against Gabe's walls. 

"Holy shit." Gabe sighed as Jack pulled from him. He felt the rush of a high he didn't know he could feel, his face on fire from blush that threatened to give away his desire for more. 

"How was it?" Jack smiled and tried to run his hands over Gabe's side, the way he would to any of his lovers as a sign of comfort. 

"I-" Gabe's breath was caught in his voice. He was shaking and in his own hand he could feel himself growing hard again already. He nervously laughed as he pulled along his own length. "Damn, any chance you can keep going?" 

Jack pressed forward, his own cock jumping back to life as he rubbed himself against Gabe's ass. Gabe's mind was clouded, flooded with too many emotions and pouring it all into getting himself off again. As Jack fucked him, he was picturing the faces of men he wished he'd said yes to long ago, he was using Jack's body for his own fantasies and in the moment he didn't feel even an ounce of guilt. All night they went at each other, against Gabe's bed, over the edge of his couch, pressed up against a cold window overlooking dark courtyards, anywhere he would grip onto became a place for them to be lost in each other. 

Exhaustion overcame them after their bodies couldn't handle anymore. They fell heavy into Gabe's bed and slept side by side as their chests heaved with deep breaths and racing hearts. 

In the morning, Jack was all blush and smiles. He stretched out across Gabe's sheets, allowing his body to take up as much of the bed as possible while Gabe sat deep in thought off the side of his mattress. Gabe’s head hung low between his shoulders, fingers clasped tight between knees and a feeling of regret washing through his veins. This felt _ wrong, _ not because of what he’d done, but because of _who_ he was with. Jack was his best friend. They’d been to war together. Shared rooms together in SEP. He knew Jack’s _ parents _for fucks sake, never once before had he ever felt attracted to him in that way. 

He felt terrible. He’d used his best friend just because he was horny and unsure, Jack just happened to be the closest warm body that he knew would agree to something so selfish. 

"I'm sorry Jack." He spoke between barely moving lips and shifted to push himself to his feet. He couldn't look at him, the guilt of using Jack was far too much. 

Jack’s smile dropped, the sudden seriousness on Gabe’s face had his heart sinking into his stomach. He reached out to touch Gabe, but Gabe shouldered his hand away and Jack pulled blankets over himself to cover his body. 

“I know you liked that, Gabriel.” Jack furrowed his brows, unreasonably upset at the rejection. “Don't back out now. If you were straight all that last night would have done nothing for you.” 

“That’s not the problem.” Gabe bit at his lip and looked over his shoulder to Jack with a sharp stare. “You’re right. I did like it, it felt fucking amazing, but Jack-” 

“Then there’s no reason to act-”

“I just don’t like you in that way. That's why I didn't want to kiss you, it felt great but Jack I can see you feel stronger about me than I do about you and I need you to know this was purely physical for me.” 

“Oh.” Jack stared, dumbfounded that after all this time after his hopes were so high and set on Gabe for so long that he never once considered he wouldn’t be Gabe’s type. 

“You’re my best friend and I don’t want to lose that. I really don't want this to affect our friendship-" 

"I'm not just some one night stand Gabriel. You’ve always known I’ve found you attractive and you can’t just fuck me and go back to being _ just friends_. We can make this work if you’re willing to put any effort into it-” 

“You’re not listening to me!” Gabriel cringed at himself, at the break in his voice. “I’m telling you I don’t want this with you. I’m sorry Jack, I just don’t feel that way about you. Last night was great, I really enjoy your company, but don’t want to ever do this with you again. I’m sorry.” 

Jack stared back at Gabe, his heart pounding away at his chest and hurt twisting in his stomach. Suddenly he felt so stupid for being blinded by a crush he'd suppressed for so long, he felt cheated that he was asked to do something so important to Gabe and only be thrown away as if it was nothing. Gabe stared at him in heart arching silence until Jack threw the blankets from his body and roughly put on his clothes. He refused to turn around to look at Gabe as he redressed, his pride and self worth cut down to the bone. He could hear Gabe shifting, he opened his mouth hoping to ease the situation but Jack turned quickly and shot a terribly mean glare in his direction before he grabbed his commander's jacket and opened the door to the hall. 

"You've made yourself crystal clear. If those are your feelings, then that's how it is." 


	11. Threesome, Widowmaker/Reaper/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Talon Trio just needs to bang it out, ya know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2500 words  
Explicit  
Post-explosion Talon  
PWOP/Minimal Plot  
No warnings

“Aw, hard day Gabe?” Sombra cooed.

He dropped into a seat on a couch, joined by Sombra behind him as she leaned forward to hug at his shoulders pressing her chest to the back of his head and Widowmaker carefully piling his mass of weapons.

“Don’t patronize me right now.” He growled. 

Sombra hummed next to his ear as she worked on unlatching the heavy armor from his chest. His whole body seemed to sigh as the weight fell from him, he sunk down in his seat and stretched his legs out far in front of him. Over the back of the couch, she let her weight rest with her hips against the backrest, exploring hands sliding down Gabe’s unarmored chest to the front of his pants. His eyes closed as he tried to relax his body, allowing Sombra to work her hands at his zipper and he attempted to forget the pain of fronting as Reaper, pushing the horrors and death he caused to the back of his mind while Sombra whispered lust filled compliments at his ear. 

“You are looking particularly upset this evening, Reaper.” Widow stood in front of him, using her long legs to part his knees. 

Reaper. That’s what she called him. She wanted that distance, that disassociation. He made the mistake of sighing her name once, _ Amélie _fell from his lips as she bounced against him in his bed and it changed her completely. She snapped out from beneath him, shut him out as she dressed back in her suit all too quickly, refusing to allow him to finish with her. She was clearly deeply bothered upon hearing it. Since then she’d been warming back up to him. Every now and then he’d find her waiting in his room, already working herself, sometimes with Sombra if she was extra bored.

It was all too casual, they treated it almost the same as just getting together to get lunch and that was how they preferred it, emotions involved would shake their foundation of trust in each other as they fought in the field. 

“Just another bad day.” He finally responded as he felt Sombra’s hand releasing him from his pants. 

“We can fix that, can’t we Widow?” Sombra smiled up at her then placed a mocking kiss on his cheek. Widow let out a small sigh before leaning forward to brush stray strands of hair from Gabe’s face. Sombra took her opportunity to kiss at Widow’s fingers, offering a small token of love before the sniper sank to her knees. “Or at least, we can take your mind off it.” 

While he sat low in his seat, Widow busied herself between his legs. Cold hands teased along the inside of his thighs while her mouth lazily mouthed at his cock. His body lit with warmth as he felt arousal stirring deep in his stomach, the way she worked him making him grow hard the more she played. 

Sombra kissed along the vein at Gabe’s neck, her arms circled at his chest hugging him from above before she slid over the back of the couch to fall at his side. He looked at her, disinterested before she clicked her tongue and placed a little kiss to the end of his nose. He reached a hand into her hair, grabbing her by the back of the head before pressing their lips together taking her in a deep kiss. She twisted her body at his side while she pulled off her clothes, continuing to kiss him hard before she parted her legs and guided his hand between them. With Widow bobbing her head in his lap, Gabe had one hand twisting between her long hair and the other curling between Sombra's legs making her whine and shake at his side. 

“Already so wet?” He growled as his head rolled against the back of the couch. He took his hand from her slit, instead grabbing onto her hip moving her body against his. “Come here.” 

He carefully adjusted with Widow, sinking down until his back was flat against the couch and his arm reaching for Sombra to scoop her over him. She took her place across his chest, knees on either side of his face and she leaned forward to rest her arms on his hips while watching Widow. He smiled against the insides of her thighs, biting at them tasting her wet before he licked his way to soaked folds. She sighed as her body pressed against his, leaned forward and resting her face against his hip, she watched Widow work as Gabe tongued at her.

Sombra loved it that way the most, every now and then she could kiss Widow when she released Gabe from her mouth, she could grip into Widows hair if she needed something to brace herself on, but most of all having Gabe handle her across his body like she was a ragdoll, the way he would manhandle her to move her anywhere he wanted, she loved the feeling of Gabe’s strong arms wrapped around her body. 

The loudest and certainly the most demanding, Sombra absolutely loved being in the middle of them. Widow tried to appear under control at any time, usually her face stoic even when Sombra could see hints of pink rushing to her cheeks, but Widow always approached things with such a clinical coldness that seeing her come absolutely undone was one of Sombra’s favorite sights. Gabe was never one to put on a show, usually in a bad mood or annoyed with Sombra teasing him he often would get fed up and grind into her uncaring if she got off or not until he was spilling over deep against her walls, and that was exactly how Sombra liked him. 

“Give him a rest and kiss me.” Sombra panted out at Widow whose lips were wrapped around Gabe. Widow let her lids drop heavy as she slowly pulled him from her mouth, her tongue hanging out as his tip rolled off the end. As Widow adjusted on her knees Sombra caught a glimpse of a hand working deep between her thighs through the unzipped section of her suit. 

“Must you really have both of our attention?” Widow asked with a small snarl, but a smile just beneath it. “So selfish.” 

“Please?” Sombra sighed as she replaced Widow’s mouth with her own hand, nimble fingers curling around Gabe’s cock and pumping slowly. 

With a flash of an eye roll, Widow relented and pulled off her suit before pushing herself to her feet using Gabe’s knees for balance. Sombra could feel Gabe grunting in frustration between her legs as the warmth of Widow’s mouth disappeared, Sombra happily wiggled back against him encouraging his annoyed response. Instead of kissing her, Widow stepped to the side and wrapped her fingers at Gabe’s hand, climbing onto the couch next to him while she motioned for Sombra to get up. 

Blushing and embarrassed by the semi-rejection, Sombra carefully maneuvered herself upright then slid down Gabe’s body with his help as he sat up. His eyes looked dazed out, his facial hair glistening from her wet and a smirk on his lips. He held her loosely as she sat in his lap, his chest pressed against her back, her legs wide as thighs fell to the outside of his, both their legs open as Widow watched. 

His hips pushed slowly, building up the pressure that coiled in Sombra’s core. He breathed heavily through his nose, pressing his face against the metal implants on her back as he poked his tip against her aching folds and stretched her walls. Sombra practically melted against him as he sank deeper. He was gentle at first, giving her a few moments to adjust to his size, not yet grinding himself against every sensitive spot he knew by heart that could have her screaming with pleasure in seconds. 

“Try not to make a mess this time.” Gabe said against Sombra’s ear, still annoyed but smiling. 

“Or what? What are you going to do, Gabe? Punish me?” Sombra was smiling, head leaned back onto Gabe’s shoulder as she positioned her hips just right for Gabe’s throbbing tip to hit against her nerves. She rolled her eyes and bit her lip. “I’m sure that would be just _ terrible _.” 

“Don’t test me.” He threatened, his arms wrapped tight at her waist just before snapping into her hard. 

She gasped, her entire body shaking as he stretched her wide, working her open with quick desperate thrusts. Sombra was smiling, this sly little smile that always made Widow roll her eyes because no matter how much of a brat Sombra was being she absolutely loved it when Gabe would get rough and just take over. 

“Besides-” Sombra spoke through deep breaths as she took in all of Gabe, her legs shaking as she slid fingers over an aching clit. “It’s not my fault I make a mess, _ you two _are the ones who insist on getting into it so fast that we barely take off any clothes.”

“Sombra-” Gabe warned as he gritted his teeth, his nails digging into her side. 

“We don’t have to get you off.” Widow lazily laid her head on the armrest, eyes meeting Sombra’s, she stared the way someone would to a child on the verge of throwing a tantrum. “Reaper and I can leave you here right now and you’d be left all on your own. Then what will you do?” She lifted her foot towards Sombra, nudging at the hand shaking between Sombra’s legs, judgmental eyes glaring at Sombra’s obscenely long nails. She knew all too well Sombra loved to be filled with Gabe. “Get yourself off that way? I don’t think so.” 

“Oh come on.” Sombra’s cheeks flushed, pure embarrassment hit her hard. “No need to be so mean to me. You know I just like teasing you both-” 

“You came so hard last time you ruined my pants.” Gabe said through gritted teeth. Sombra covered her mouth from a whining gasp, all too aware that she was still bouncing against his half undone pants at that moment. The memory of clawing into his pants, ripping them with her nails and making a mess of the front with her own slick flooded her cheeks with red. 

“At least I _ have _a reaction-” She shot a glare to Widow before suddenly Gabe’s hand was wrapping tightly at her throat, threatening her with something far more than not being able to cum.

“Cut it out.” Gabe snapped hard into her, reminding her Gabe still had an attachment to the unfeeling sniper, regardless of her ability to feel anything other than the rush of physical reactions. 

There was no emotion in what they did- no feelings, that’s what they all told themselves. They did this for the stress relief, for the endorphins, to feel something other than anger or contempt for the things they were doing day to day. But it was a web more complicated than just that. Sombra softened her gaze to Widow wishing she didn’t have to ask to be kissed anytime she wanted to feel her soft lips. Gabe slowly began thrusting again beneath Sombra, his eyes closed as he ignored the rage that bubbled in his stomach and an overbearing urge to protect both women, even though he knew he was using sex as an exchange for that need.

Widow laid back with her legs resting on Gabe, wishing she didn’t recognize him from a lifetime that she should have no memory of when he used to kiss her hand and refer to her as Mrs. Lacroix. She sighed as her own hands worked at her clit, sad eyes watching Gabe’s furrowing brows telling herself she’d rather have this than nothing at all. They could tell themselves this was nothing all they wanted, but words unspoken left a certain weight on them that Sombra never felt more than when Gabe wrapped his hand at her throat. 

“Wait-” She said breathlessly. Gabe slowed, allowing Sombra to look over her shoulder at him. He gave her a curious but eager look. Once he stopped moving, Sombra pushed herself from Gabe’s body, bringing her shaking thighs together to stand off to the side and motion for him to work with Widow. 

“You’re done?” Gabe asked, almost offended. 

“No, I just-” She chewed her lip suddenly feeling shy about her want to have Widow between her legs instead. “I just want something else right now, I think.” 

Gabe turned to the sniper, lifting a brow in question and she spread her legs wide, dropping a knee off the side of the couch with an open invitation to place himself between her thighs. Gabe's hands took hold of her hips and positioned her so she was halfway off the couch, he was on his knees on the floor able to angle himself perfectly as he teased his throbbing tip along Widow's folds. Sombra watched for a moment as Gabe fumbled to find the right rhythm, going far too slow at first then unsteady as he built himself up and shook knowing he'd been teased far too much to last longer. 

Widow let out small moans, controlled ones that told Sombra she was actually enjoying herself, despite how cold she usually came across. Sombra's thighs were shaking as she lazily played with herself and stood next to them on the couch. 

"Well?" Gabe asked as he looked to her, his hands rubbing along Widow's body and pinching at her cute nipples. "Are you just going to stand there?" 

"Ah- can I...?" She moved towards Widow's face and swung her leg over so she was hovering above the sniper.

A moment passed before she felt Widow slowly exploring with light touches from her fingertips and gentle licks prodding at her hole. Her chest sighed and she lowered herself further to ride against Widow's face. Her own heart was racing, walls twitching and legs unable to steady themselves as she leaned forward to lock her fingers at the back of Gabe's neck. 

It should have meant nothing for Sombra to be riding Widow’s face through her orgasm as she clawed at Gabe’s chest locked in a deep kiss with him. It should have meant nothing for Gabe to be buried and releasing himself deep in Widow, his mind repeating her true name over and over as Sombra panted his against his lips. To each their own high was something deeply personal, feelings they'd locked down away in their hearts not meant to be shared. The release of pleasure was just another thing they had to do to survive the emotional wasteland that was Talon. 

They lied to themselves and said there was nothing in for any of them, for the sake of their own sanity. Even as they gently took care of each other, helping the others off the floor, holding them steady as one carefully cleaned, even as they kissed softly before finally pulling on tight uniforms and returning to their tasks at hand, it was all for the sake of making it out in one piece as opposed to the deeper feelings that could be seen if they just scratched at the surface. 

It would continue happening, again and again, the same song and dance over and over until one of them would gather up enough courage to question their motives. 


	12. Exhibitionism, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo get a little spicy on a trip when the team has the day off. ( ͡◉ ͜ʖ ͡◉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~900 words  
Explicit  
Post-explosion OW  
PWOP  
Public sex associated with exhibitionism

Casual nights on base were always Jesse’s favorite. Usually, they landed on a Sunday, all active members of the new band of Overwatch would be on base either wrapping up missions or preparing to head back home for whatever business they needed to attend to in their day to day lives. These nights served as a way to build comradery, teams would find it easier to get to know each other and actually make genuine connections when they were watching a movie or playing board games together as opposed to be shot at. It was only natural that over the course of these nights feelings would blossom between agents, relationships would form, some friendly others romantic, and Jesse actually liked the change of pace compared to the old version of Overwatch. Back then you had to move in secret, keep your fraternization hidden or face being thrown out of the organization, but now it was open and agents freely showed affection.

Hanzo caught his eye from the moment he arrived on base. He was always scouring around, light on his feet glaring at anyone who dared to even give him a second glance. Maybe that’s why Jesse was so drawn to him, he wasn’t intimidated by Hanzo’s stoic nature or his mean snarls. Jesse didn’t back down when Hanzo tried to threaten him to move out of his way in the halls, Jesse didn’t put up with the sour attitude or the curses uttered beneath Hanzo’s breath.

The loud and abrasive nature of Jesse’s own personality may very well have been what drew Hanzo to him. They found a bizarre connection in each other, happy to enjoy each other’s company and try anything new to get a rise out of the other person. No matter the reason, they found casual days and nights were spent together more often than not. 

After a stressful mission many of the team members went down to a sun soaked beach and spread their towels out all along the sand. Most people were content laid out and warming, others splashing into the ocean and roughhousing at the shoreline. Hanzo and Jesse set up shop just on the edge of everyone with a large beach umbrella laid on its side to protect Hanzo from the sun- he insisted on staying in the shade despite Jesse's many attempts to coax him out. 

Instead, they cuddled hidden beneath the shade of the umbrella, Hanzo resting against Jesse as he stared out to the others swimming the day away. Each in swim trunks, Hanzo was laid back with his back to Jesse's chest, Jesse seemed so relaxed as his hand thoughtlessly rested on Hanzo's thigh. They reeked of sunscreen and Jesse had his foot hanging just off the towel digging into the sand with his toes when that hand of his crept towards Hanzo's center. 

"Have you gone insane?" Hanzo asked sharply, trying to remain calm as Jesse teased fingers at the front of his shorts. "There are so many people around, someone will see us." 

"C'mon darlin'. No one's payin' any attention to us." Jesse was smiling as he leaned forward to kiss at Hanzo's neck.

"You are insatiable." Hanzo breathed out as he turned to nuzzle his face against Jesse's head. "We must be quick." 

"Just wanna make you feel good." A small chuckle left Jesse as he reached beneath Hanzo's waistband. 

He could feel Hanzo’s fingers gripping hard into his thigh as he slowly pulled Hanzo from his shorts, exposing him to the warm air. Hanzo's whole body seemed to sigh as Jesse's hand tested with small movements and squeezes feeling Hanzo becoming hard in his hand. Jesse only kept his eyes on Hanzo as he watched Hanzo lean heavy against him for support, blush covered his cheeks threatening to take over his whole face. Hanzo's fluttering eyes were looking at the distant shapes of agents in the water none the wiser of what Jesse was doing with his hand at that very moment. 

Once hard, Jesse's hand was pumping Hanzo at a steady pace. With every movement, their bodies seemed to be rocking along with the motions, Jesse's own cock grinding against Hanzo's back growing hard just from the sight of him rolling his eyes letting out moans through a bit lip. Hanzo's breathing quickly picked up, matching with Jesse's hand movements and his stomach jumped with every pull over his pulsing tip. Even with running in the sand somewhere behind the umbrella, Jesse continued pumping away knowing Hanzo was running on the high of the idea of getting caught. With every voice too close or every shadow that would pass without noticing what was happening, Hanzo's cock was swelling and his hips grinding harder into Jesse's hand. 

Jesse was rocking himself against the small of Hanzo's back, his lips sloppily kissing at Hanzo's neck and lovingly biting at his ear between Hanzo's small moans. Hearing Hanzo slowly losing himself to Jesse's hand had him shaking and smiling, losing himself to just listening. 

"You gotta be quite, Han. Someone's gonna hear you." Jesse whispered hot against his neck. 

"I do not-" Hanzo gasped as Jesse tugged him just a little harder, knowing he'd react._ "Care."_

"You don't?" Jesse had this mischievous grin. He brought fingers to his lips, making a point of letting Hanzo hear he was wetting his fingers. "Then you won't mind a little more-" 

Even the insinuation of Jesse pushing fingers into him in such a public place had Hanzo curling in on himself. Hanzo's nails dug into Jesse's thigh, gripping hard as deep controlled breaths left him. Jesse picked up the pace of his rhythm knowing Hanzo was far to close to the edge already without being touched more. His fist twisted and bobbed around Hanzo's cock, pulling gently at his tip until he could feel Hanzo pulsing hard. As Hanzo came, Jesse sucked at the side of Hanzo's neck leaving behind a little red mark he'd be able to look at for days. Hanzo shot out, releasing over his legs and the towel while he groaned out Jesse's name and rolled his head against Jesse. 

Hanzo finished just in time to hear their names being called and beckoned to the water with teammates waving at them, completely unaware that hidden out of view just behind Jesse's leg, Hanzo was going soft in Jesse's hand. 


	13. Pegging, Hana Song/Lúcio Correia dos Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just peggin' baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~1800 words  
Explicit  
Any timeframe  
PWOP  
No warnings

Lúcio was, in general, a very bubbly person. He loved what he did- that he was able to help people with his music- he loved the adrenaline of being on stage and hearing people cheer for him all night, seeing his impact on the world made him smile because he knew it was a positive one. Most people would describe him as a joy to be around, although somewhat quiet about his personal life. 

Hana Song seemed to know just about everything there was to know about Lúcio, including his most quiet longing desires. 

After sleeping together a handful of times, Hana surprised him one night by dragging him back to a hotel room not far from one of his concernt venues. He showered away the sweat of performing and she readied herself for a night she hoped he'd never forget. She twisted her hips this way and that as she looked at herself in a full length mirror, her hands in her hair putting it up into a ponytail and brushing loose hairs from her eyes. Hana and Lúcio weren't really the types for planning things out beforehand, usually it was sloppy nights of kissing too much turning into her waking in his arms late the next day, or quick visits together before either of them were hopping on a plane off to their next stop in their busy lives. 

Tonight, Hana did at least a little planning. She'd stuffed away a moderately sized strapon in her luggage along with enough lube to last her a year. She wore a special thong she had custom made just for Lúcio, lime green with his frog logo smack on the front of them. She was so excited, she practically skipped over to the bathroom door as soon as the shower stopped running and cracked it open, peeking in with a sly smile on her face. 

"Hey, I know that look." He laughed as he was patting away at his stomach with a fluffy towel. "Can't even wait until I'm done in here?" 

"Come on! I have something for you!" She smiled and pushed her hand through the doorway, keeping her lower half out of his view. 

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." He threw his hair off his shoulders, letting the towel drop to the floor as he grabbed her hand. 

She pulled him out and he followed behind as she bounced her ponytail and swung her hips all the way to the bed where she'd laid her toy out with the lube next to it. She turned and looked to him with glittering eyes, her nimble fingers curled over his as she brought them to rest over her chest and she stood with her shoulders dancing in anticipation. 

"All for me?" Lúcio said sounding surprised and elated. 

"If you want!" She pushed forward with her lips to his in a quick kiss before pulling back. He excitedly nodded his head and she grabbed the strapon from the bed to put in his hands. "Help me in!" 

Lúcio sat himself against the edge of the bed as he curiously looked at the toy. Before he worked on the leg straps, he held the weight of it in his hand and gave it a slow stroke. Hana touched him gently on the curve of his shoulder, patient as she looked down at him, watching as he mulled over the idea of a toy like that being pushed in him. As soon as she was touching him, she could see a jump in his lap. His cock twitched to life jerking up as he grew hard just thinking about her working him with it. He looked up and smiled before leaning forward to kiss at her stomach and the fabric at her hips caught his attention. 

“Nice touch.” He couldn’t help but smile at a bright pair of panties. He held the harness out for her, stretching the straps wide. 

She steadied her hands on his shoulders, holding him as she stepped into it and he adjusted it at her hips fitting it perfectly to her body. She bit back a laugh as her hands played with his dreads and he kissed soft skin of her chest before he pulled her in close to hug her tightly. They started with light touches, her hands sliding down his body, lips locking in kisses between moments of biting lips. She reached between his legs and slowly pumped him, he fell back with his shoulders grinding into bed as his hips lifted with her motions. 

Hard and twitching in her hand, Hana playfully parted his legs until she was able to slide fingers between his cheeks. There was an air of nervousness as she covered a finger in lube and swirled it against his hole. He moved his hips to give her a better angle and breathed in a deep breath as she leaned over with one hand bracing against the bed next to him and her other testing a fingertip as it carefully pushed in. She watched his face for any reaction, the little twitch in his smile as she sank past her nail, the flutter of his lids when she curled deeper until she was at her knuckle. 

Hearing him catching his breath as she slowly pulled out and pushed back in had her biting her lip in anticipation of how he'd look once she had the toy rocking in him. Her finger worked at him until she twisted another one in with it, sliding in with ease she was able to scissor her fingers and push against his walls to loosen him until he groaned and began to flip on his side. 

"I'm ready, just go slow okay?" He said over his shoulder at her as he adjusted himself to hang off the side of the bed stomach down. 

For some reason, the sight of him like this made her giggle. She grabbed his hips and rutted against him with the hard toy and playfully spanked the sides of his cheeks. It made him laugh and look over his shoulder at her as he propped himself up on his elbows. He was blushing and trying to hide it with his arms but the way he was wiggling back at her wanting her to get on it it made her only want to tease him more. 

“Having fun back there?” He asked with a silly smile.

"Maybe a little." 

For good measure, she sank fingers in him one last time before moving to lube the toy and line it against him. She was careful, her hand on his back gently pressing him to the bed as she took her time to sink the tip between his cheeks. He let out a muffled moan, his fingers curling against the top sheet as it stretched him beyond her fingers had. With every slow push into him, he found himself wanting to squirm more, to push himself hard against her to take it all at once but he knew he had to go slow otherwise he'd drive himself crazy. As she was pressing him against the bed his cock was finding a rhythm of its own with small thrusts brought on by Hana rocking into him. 

She sighed and held his hips as she pressed the toy as deep in as it could go and Lúcio let out the most uncontrolled pleasured moan she'd ever heard from him. It was so new and so hot, it broke every last piece of nervousness about trying something like that for the first time and the power of knowing she was capable of eliciting something like that from him went straight to her ego. 

Once she was comfortable with the toy being in him, she began to roll her body and thrust into him the way he had to her so many times before. Her name was spilling from his lips through gasps and pleasured cries, his hips falling when she'd tried to lift them from feeling too weak in the knees to hold himself up. It was so easy to work up a sweat as she did all the work, allowing Lúcio to be completely overtaken with the feeling of the hard toy rolling over his sensitive nerves again and again. Every now and then small pleads would leave his lips, hips would grind back against hers begging for more and more until she upped her pace and eventually she was going so hard she was hunched over him with hands on either of him taking every opportunity to hit his core nerves and make his body jump. 

"H-Hana, wait-" He managed to breath out as he pushed his body away from hers.

With her holding the toy at the base and keeping her hips from him, he moved his legs with the intention of flipping over. That intention was short lived as he felt like jelly flopping around, head too light to focus. Instead, Hana grabbed his knee and placed it over her shoulder, he laid sideways on the bed twisting around in pleasure and she was biting her lip with a smile as she realized the angle would give her the ability to continue as she had been and wrap her hand at his cock to finish him off. 

When she sank in again his entire body lit up with a warm shiver, her hand wrapped around him and stroked lazily. His own tip throbbed in her palm with every pass over it, his stomach catching with waves hitting him as she rode hard against his prostate.

"I like you like this." She huffed out. 

Lúcio could barely muster a mumble in response. His eyes were rolling, heat shaking him to his core and head swimming in a way no other person made him feel before. Hana touched him so lovingly and yet in ways she knew exactly how to make him fall apart with pleasure. His body bounced back against her over and over until he finally felt that bubble deep in his center bursting and all at once he was pulsing in her hand, shaking around the toy. He sucked in short breaths and squeezed his eyes shut as he came hard and fast across the bedspread. His legs shook and toes curled through an orgasm that practically blinded him, leaving Hana to rub her hands over his sides and carefully pull the toy from him.

She leaned over him and kissed softly at his heated cheeks until he was responsive enough to look her way and meet his lips to hers.

"Need a nap after that?" She teased and stuck her tongue out with a wink. 

"Oh, no." He breathed out as he reached for her hands to pull her against him. "I'm not done here yet." 


	14. Role Playing, Reaper/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra has an idea... whether or not it's a good one it up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2200 words  
Explicit  
Post-explosion Talon  
PWOP  
Semi-public, commander/agent dynamic, toys

“Where did you get that, Sombra?” Reaper growled as his arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

“You’d be amazed at what you can find online these days.” She smirked, turning her hips to the side and twisting her body to show off the entire outfit. “So, what do you think _ Commander? _ Is it up to code?” 

“I’m not doing this with you.” He snarled and kicked his feet up to his desk, heavy heeled boots landing hard with a thud. 

She threw her hair to the side and walked towards him in a way that just oozed trouble. Reaper couldn't help but eye the uniform, it was authentic that was for sure. A real honest to god Overwatch uniform, one he hadn’t seen at least five years, not since buildings came tumbling down on him. She spun slowly, lifting on her toes and twisting her body in a way that showed off her curves as his eyes looked her over. Standard issue form fitting black shirt with the logo stitched into the back, he could see where the thread always lifted on the corners. Dark blue combat pants, ones usually worn by Jack’s old teams, they were clearly worn down and fading at the knees where a hole had been stitched back together. Even a pair of the same combat boots, high top with tie in laces and heavy soles, although her shoelaces were missing so the tops of the boots were curling over themselves. All she was missing was the gear and weapons and she would have looked like an honest to god Overwatch agent, although he assumed those things would have been harder to get her hands on. 

“Your laces wouldn’t be compliant.” He inspected every inch with his dark judgemental eyes. “Or your hair and body modifications. Your style isn’t really suited for a structure like Overwatch.” 

"I guess you'll just have to write me up." Sombra slid her hand along his legs as they rested over his desk, following up until she stopped at the hight of his thighs. 

"I never slept with any of my agents, Sombra. Don't be ridiculous." He snarled and pushed her hand away as he dropped his feet back to the ground. 

"You must have thought about it." Her voice was airy, teasing as she dragged her fingers back over him, this time onto his arm and over his unarmored chest. "Some cute agent who needed a little extra help? Maybe she wasn't doing so great in training and you had to give her some one on one time, or she came to your office begging that she'd do anything to stay on your team. _Anything_." 

"Risking my entire career for a couple minutes with some cadet wasn't really my style." He glared at her and yet the thought of all the missed opportunities, the obvious flirting from lower level agents who he could have very easily slept with if he even showed the slightest of interest flooded back to him. Sombra leaned in close, her lips brushing against his before she gently clawed her hand down his chest. 

"Well, aren't you just the perfect example of following the rules?" She shivered as her hand slid further down, curling over his dick resting heavy on his thigh as he sat. His teeth ground together as his hips jumped beneath her touch making her chuckle and kiss the tip of his nose. “Relax, Commander Reyes. Let me take care of you, just lay back and I’ll help you after such a stressful day with Blackwatch.” 

“It’s been a long time since anyone’s called me that.” He sighed and closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into a fantasy where he wasn’t falling apart, where Overwatch never left him and he was still holed up in his office filing reports because his team made yet another mistake. 

Sombra climbed over him, spreading her legs over his and grinding her hips down against his lap where she felt the jump of his cock coming to life as she pressed against it. She was smiling with fingers wrapping at the back of his neck, her nails tickling lightly at the base of his hairline making him shiver and roll his head. His hands slid over her legs, against her thighs then round to hold her at the curve of her ass with a hard squeeze making her body rock against his. 

"Am I in trouble, commander?" She whispered through a smile to his ear. 

"You are." You breathed out, allowing himself to fall completely into the fantasy of his old office he'd recreated in his mind. "I've been far too lenient with you." 

"And how are you going to punish me?" Her voice was too giddy, no Blackwatch agent would have ever been that excited to hear those words from their commander.

With a growling laugh, he pushed himself to his feet. Sombra let out a yelp as he caught her in his arms and her legs wrapped tightly at his waist stopping herself from fall off him. He carried her to an old comfortable chair waiting in the corner of his office and laid her there, his hips grinding against her before he pulled away and she was left sitting with her legs spread and blush across her cheeks. His fingers traced her jaw, thumb over her lower lip where he gently pried her lips open.

"Well seeing as you have a spotless record, I hate for your reputation to be ruined from this one incident." His thumb pushed into her mouth where she sucked in it, looking as innocent as she could. "I can't let it slide, but I'm sure we could find another way to keep this off your file..."

She smirked as she moaned and sucked his thumb in a way that sent warm shivers down his usually cold body. She reached forward, carefully undoing the front of his pants as she worked with her long nails until she was able to pull his cock free. While her lips busied themselves with his thumb, her hands wrapped and stroked him lazily with her eyes fluttering. Her hands worked him, twisting and pumping until he was hard and throbbing painfully against her palms. She paid extra attention to stimulating his tip as she felt it jump with every deep suck of his thumb. 

"You can do better than that." He groaned as he pulled his thumb from her lips. _"Agent Colomar." _

"Hey!" She glared at him at the use of her real name, but in the moment it took her to open her mouth he was already pushing his tip between her lips. 

Her angered shout turned to a stretched moan as he opened her jaw wide to accept him. Reaper- Commander Reyes- had one hand at the back of her head slowly pushing her down and the other balled in a fist at his side as he shut his eyes tight and imagined the sounds of his old office. Boots would echo in the hallway outside his door mixing with talking and laughter of his agents. It never felt like he had a moment of privacy, the sounds of someone coking and moaning around his cock would have been almost impossible since his door was almost always open. His heart raced as he gripped into hair, he could just hear the sound of his office phone ringing on low and the far away whistles of training. 

Sombra's mouth could bearly handle him, she was breathing as calmly as she could, steady with deep breaths pushing out of her nose against his pubic hair. He was rocking at his own pace, burying himself deep in her throat and smirking every time he felt her coughing as he gagged her. Even lost in his fantasy, he knew where her stopping point was and when to pull out enough for her to take a breath, but he had yet to feel her tapping at his hip as a reminder. As he gripped into her hair he dropped his hand to rest at her throat and he could feel himself stretching her and this thumb pushed at the bulge. 

He was enjoying himself a little _too_ much. Purely the thought of being back in his office had him going at a sloppy pace, he could feel himself buckling over, his body beginning to give in to the shaking heat that threatened in his core, already he was so close but he wanted so much more. Knowing he was already too close to the edge, he pulled from her and held his hips away. She gasped and her chest would rise and fall with deep much needed breaths, mascara already running at the corner from watering eyes after being stuffed for too long, Sombra fell back against the chair and moaned as she curled a hand at her chest. 

"Done already, _commander?" _

"Not yet. Flip around." He pushed his shoulders back, resuming his threatening commander stance he once used to command his Blackwatch teams into doing what he wanted. Sombra bit her lip and giggled as she slid her hand over her body and touched herself through the front of her pants. 

"What are you going to do to me?" 

"That was an order, agent." He snarled. The way he spoke as if she was actually in trouble almost scared her, she scrambled to turn around, getting onto the cushion with her knees and her arms pressing to the top of the backrest. "That's more like it. See, looks like you can take orders after all." 

He cooed as he rubbed a hand along the curve of her ass. Those old Overwatch combat pants had clearly seen better days, as they tightened around her when she bent over he could see the line of a thong beneath and he traced it with his hand before he pressed forward to rub his dick against her. She let out a deep moan as he humped slowly, his hand would rub and squeeze the side of her ass only to lift and smack her with a perfectly timed spank to get her whispering his title again. Although no one would ever dare bother him in his office at Talon, he pictured himself in a hurry to get himself off as he rocked against her and teased her to a point where she was wiggling her hips back and undoing her own pants. Her fingers brought them down to reveal a delightful surprise she'd hidden away beneath the uniform. 

"Well now, that's _definitely_ not up to code." He chuckled as he looked down at a plug peeking out between her cheeks topped with an orange jewel. His thumb pushed through her folds, testing how wet she was before he moved up to play with a toy she'd put in long before she ever knew he'd even be into role playing something from his own past. He bit at his lip as she moaned and shivered when he pulled at it. 

"Do you like it, Commander Reyes?" She breathed out, panting as her fingers appeared between her folds, playing with herself since he wasn't giving her what she wanted yet. 

"Let me show you what I think of it."

All at once he slid between her folds and pushed in against constricted walls. Her legs shook and body buckled over as the pressure of his size pushed in her and the toy shifted in her ass. He held her hips in place and rode into her again and again until her head was bobbing loosely absoltuely giving herself over to the pleasure of being filled. Her nails curled at the backrest, sinking in threatening to tear it open as he pushed her to her limits. He wasn't expecting her to be so enthusiastic about her punishment, let alone be prepared for it and he was taking her at a pace which threatened to spill over at any moment. His big fingers played with the toy, pushing and pulling at it while never actually removing it from her as he thrust deeper against her walls. 

He was beginning to see he was at his end. His palms were sweating, legs shaking, he could feel the toy on the other side of her walls where she twitched and pulsed as he worked her over. He would hilt in her, his tip pressing against soft tissue and nerves that would make her squirm, she was so damn tight, so damn wet, and fuck she looked so damn _good_ in that Overwatch uniform. 

He pulled from her just before spilling over, his hand taking place where she once surrounded him and he pumped relentlessly as he stared down at her plug which matched so perfectly with the orange on the logo at the back of her shirt. He chuckled out from a bit lip as he released over that logo, warmth shooting across Sombra's back as she shot a hand to her core and worked herself with her fingers to find her own similar release. Reaper felt his entire body letting loose as he curled over her and came until he was completely drained, hanging heavy over her body as she shook and found her own orgasm. 

"Didn't think you'd like it _that_ much." Sombra laughed beneath him. 


	15. Handcuffs, Widowmaker/Maximilien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the chase to bring Max back to Talon ends with a little more than business as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2100 words  
Explicit  
Post-explosion Talon  
PWOP/Minimal Plot  
No warnings

“Must we play this game every time, Maximilien?” Widowmaker's voice was low, with a smile. 

“Anything to give you a rush, my dear Amélie.” He cooed.

Maximilien had a habit of hiding from Talon. He wasn’t particularly interested in the day to day operations, didn’t care much for the droves of red-eyed soldiers or the drama of seeing another attack in the organization's name on the news. Given the opportunity he would slip away in silence off to one of his unregistered vacation homes, or as a fake name in the penthouse of hotels dripping in opulence. This worked for the most part until Talon would send out their favorite unfeeling sniper to collect him. 

He would spend his evenings avoiding the red pinpoint of a laser at the end of her sniper, she would chase him until it ended with her forcibly bringing him back to Talon HQ. It was a simple job, and at first that’s all it was: just a job. She would toss out with electro bombs that would short circuit and knock him out for a brief period of time, or she would trick him into thinking he was meeting with a potential investor and he'd be on the dropship back to Italy before he even realized what was happening. It started to turn into an endless game of cat and mouse, or in this case, spider and fly. He would run, but he would never fight back, he knew when he'd lost and would usually come peacefully with her. 

At some point there was a shift between them. Maximilien would see the expansion of her pupils each time she caught him, the pulse in her veins would pick up ever so slightly and he was able to pick up that it quickly became a way for her to experience repressed emotions without the trill of a life ending at her hands. He watched her hands tremble for hours afterward with a high she didn't know what to do with, she'd cross her legs on the long flight home and stare intensely at one particular spot on the wall until one day he'd gathered up the courage to ask if there was anything he could do to help her in the moments after the chase ending. 

That one question changed how she chased him. From then on he was a different kind of target, all too willing to put his hands behind his back and comply with her rough handcuffing. As the cuffs closed around his wrists, her chest would press against his back, her voice would whisper empty threats at the side of his face. He found a bizarre comfort in her cold temperature, unlike other humans who would leave heated fingerprints across his metal skin, she felt closer to an omnic than any human ever could be. He was sure if he had a heart she would be the one to make it race though, despite his efforts not to become attached to anyone within Talon he found himself yearning for the particularly cold blooded sniper.

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?" She lifted her lips with a minor threat as cuffs tightened around Maximilien's metal wrists. 

Maximilien chuckled to himself as she tugged on the cuffs to ensure their place. Locked away in privacy in the backroom of a Talon dropship, they would have only a few hours before they would be back on base and their lives would return to business as usual. There was such enjoyment in his low laugh, one that told her he was already having too much fun with their dance they seemed to have every time she caught him. Knowing just what she wanted, she flipped him around and pushed hard with two fingers at his chest until he toppled back into a hard seat at the wall. With the ease of a ballerina, she lifted her foot and pressed the bottom of her shoe to the front of his pants as he cocked his head to the side to watch her. 

"I'm starting to think you like getting caught like this." 

"Not as much as you like it." 

"Tsk." She flashed her eyes away as her foot pressed slightly harder against him. She knew well enough she didn't need to do anything to arouse him, if he wanted to he could simply flip on an option in his coding and he would be hard in seconds, but he knew just how much she enjoyed the beginnings of their game. 

"Actually, Amélie, I was hoping today could go a little... differently." He rocked his hips against her, grinding himself against the bottom her shoe until he saw the faintest hint of pink on her cheeks. "These handcuffs you seem to always enjoy so much on me, have you ever considered if you'd like them yourself?"

Maximilien was always so good with his hands, this was something she knew, but even she was surprised when he pulled his arms from behind him showing her he'd undone the cuffs without ever tipping her off. They dangled from his finger in the air as he gently held her ankle in place. She rolled her lips between her teeth before tossing her hair to the side in an annoyed huff that he would have ever pretended he couldn't get out of them before. She seemed to think, her pointed eyes glaring at the roof of the ship before she finally looked to him with a sour expression and began to unzip her skintight uniform. 

"If I do not like it then you must take them off of me immediately." She pressed her foot again, feeling the jump in his pants at his omnic dick hardening. 

"Of course." 

He was always so curious how the human body reacted to things, especially Amélie's. Sometimes she would stare back at him with an eyebrow raised waiting for him to do something that would make her feel anything other boredom, others she would be panting and pleading for him to never stop through whispers of French and smeared lipstick. One of his favorite parts about her was how flexible she was, he could move her in almost any which way he wanted and still she would bend just right and have his circuits firing off with notes of pleasure. What he liked most was teasing her until she couldn't take it. 

The moment she agreed to be handcuffed, he stood only to wrap his arms around her waist and twirl with her in his version of kissless seduction as he removed the rest of her clothing. His fingers slid up the back of her head until he reached where her hair was tied and pulled it loose until it fell around her body making her look almost feral with her wildness. She cracked a smile as he lightly scratched at her scalp, although she'd never admit it aloud she loved when he'd play with her hair after it was up tight on her head all day. He heard her let out a small moan as they lowered to the floor, clothes pooling around at their feet as makeshift blankets so she wouldn't be against cold metal.

"Hands above your head, Amélie." He demanded sweetly. She arched her back and laid one wrist over the other on the floor above her head. He cuffed them together as he watched her expression change from wonder to heat hearing the soft click of them closing. 

On the floor of that drop ship, he was on his knees between her open legs. His hands gently massaged as her purpled skin until she adjusted her hips. He was humming to himself with satisfaction as she moved like clay with his touch until her legs spread wide and contorted so her ankles rested near her head. Even in such a compromising and uncomfortable position, she seemed calm and kept her eyes on him.

Maximilien held her at her thighs as he pressed his tip between her folds and pushed slowly between them, sliding up to her clit where he'd grind just a little harder before rocking back and repeating the same motions over and over again. Despite how emotionally unavailable she was, her body reacted all the same to any other person's as eh stimulated her nerves. With each pass over an aching hole he would spread a shining wet that would make her legs tremble and toes curl with anticipation. She was constricted in her movements, not just the handcuffs but also by the way in which her feet were tossed over her head making it almost impossible to move without Maximilien's assistance. 

"Must you tease?" She whined as he pushed over her again, once more denying her the feeling of being spread open around him. 

"Oh, I must." Maximilien purred out. 

She let out a throaty moan, her stomach tightening as she shook with him sliding against her clit. He knew that in some way she thought of him as nothing more than an extension of a toy she could play with, just an object to bring her pleasure that had the ability to hold her down and dirty talk until she came. He expected nothing more of her, wanted nothing more from the woman who shot her own husband and felt no remorse. But knowing he had this ability, this inside look to an unfeeling monster who could beg and grind against him made him feel so _powerful_. 

He leaned forward, hunching over her with his hands holding her at her cuffed wrists. He pinned her there, keeping her in place as he lifted his hips and lined himself between her folds. She was soaked, walls tightening and twitching as he sank into her familiar hole working her open with his moderate size. She let out a loud frustrated moan at the feeling of finally having him move within her, her hips thrust up at him trying to set their own pace until he pressed harder against her wrists and tsked. 

"Why the hurry?" He mocked next to her ear, lifting his hips high above her to keep his cock away. "Now that I have you like this, I think I'll take my time-" 

"I can not take it!" She cried and thrashed beneath him, bearing her teeth as she caught his tip between her folds and hit her clit against him. 

"Patience." 

He rocked into her again, so slowly it was almost mean. Her walls were so warm despite her skin being cold, she was so reactive despite her biting personality, she wanted nothing more than for him to move at his perfectly paced speed to send her wild into seeing stars. He could actually see tears forming at the corners of her eyes, he'd teased her into despair where she was so desperately on the verge of flooding emotions that she couldn't hold it back anymore. 

He took pity seeing her so needy. One hand remained holding her cuffs while the other cupped her cheek and held her like a lover. He rode into her relentlessly, picking up to a pace until he could feel her walls tightening around him threatening to never let go. Very much unlike her usual orgasms, she actually began to show beads of sweat at the top of her forehead, her little squeaking whines were forming as full on gasps for air, even her body reacted with more animation that usual as her thighs shook beneath him. 

While she came he racked his mind for release. He had the option to make it messless, to leave behind no trace other than her own wet, but this was an occasion he wanted to mark. As soon as he felt her at her tightest, he allowed his mechanical body to loosen and felt an untamed wave of pleasure washing through him. The sensation was close to what he would assume humans felt when they shivered. As he groaned out her name, he let loose a flood of chemically perfected fluid made to feel just like the real thing deep within her. It was thick and warm and had her arching her back at the new sensation of feeling filled until he was spilling out around himself. 

He found himself watching the way she curled her fingers into weak fists as the cuffs rubbed at her skin. She was breathing hard below him, her body rolling with small aftershocks that had his cum pushing out as he left her empty. Seeing her still pink in the cheeks with blown out eyes almost made him want to go right back to teasing her, to make his dick hard again and ride it between her folds until she physically couldn't take it anymore- but he could see she was at her emotional limit for the day. Her eyes were losing their focus and her face already falling back to its usual unexpressive state. 

"Max-" She sighed as he carefully uncuffed her. "I do enjoy our little games so much." 


	16. Double Penetration, Genji Shimada/Hana Song/Lúcio Correia dos Santos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three pals, you know, hangin' out and stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2700 words  
Explicit  
No particular timeline  
PWOP  
No warnings

Hana loved napping with her best friends. She'd always sleep between them, her back to Lúcio who would spoon her and nuzzle against her shoulders, Genji would lay on his back with his human arm stretched out for her to cuddle around. They'd sleep until one of them would flutter their eyes open and gently wake the others, almost always in way that would have them smiling. In this instance, Hana was the first to stir awake. She curled her toes and rolled her back as she yawned, met with a half hard bulge already pressing against her ass making Lúcio moan happily in his sleep. She wiggled her hips back against him as her hand wandered over Genji's body, down across a warm chest, over metal plating at hit stomach, further over a plate between his legs. 

"Did you even sleep?" Genji mumble laughed as he turned to Hana and cracked an eye open. 

"A little." She stuck out the end of her tongue at him and crinkled her nose. 

Genji chuckled as her hand pulled away the protective metal plate and her hand immediately wrapped around him. He sighed and pushed the back of his head against his pillow feeling the warmth of her hand. She was always so careful and curious about his dick, her fingers would trace up a line of metal implanted nerves that ran up the backside of it, she would squeeze at his tip and feel around until he was fully hard because although it was mostly human there were some sections that had to be repaired with cyber technology in order to function properly. Her wrist twisted with small movements as she pumped her hand around him, Lúcio seemed to be waking because of the movement and was already finding his hand searching her body. 

With a small groan, he lifted her thigh and moved her leg to rest over his. With them parted, he was able to slide fingers over panties and touch the burning warmth coming from her center. She whined a little as his thick fingers curled over her, his middle finger would push against her folds to feel her pulse with need until she was squirming against him. She already seemed impatient, not unusual for her, but she wanted him to touch her so bad she left Genji momentarily just to move her panties to the side as a silent protest to Lúcio's teasing. 

"Dang Han, seemed like you already know what you want." Lúcio whispered before he smiled and kissed at her throat lazily as fingers teased over her slit, down and circling at her hole. "Well, share it with us, what do you want?" 

"B-both-" She moaned as he sank a fingertip into her. "Both of you, together."

"Together?" Genji smirked as he watched Lúcio's finger curling deep between her legs. "Like this?" 

He shifted to his side, his hand falling over Lúcio's at her core. Genji followed his motions, metal fingers fell to either side of Lúcio's finger and together they pushed into her opening her far wider than she had been with just Lúcio's fingers. Hana's body shook at the new sensation, feeling both hands working together with the same pumping motion, knowing they were each stretching her was _exactly_ what she wanted. All she could do was moan and dig her nails into Genji's chest as she rocked her hips against their hands. 

"Just like that." She finally breathed out as their fingers slid from her. 

Genji caught Lúcio's eyes, they were glittering with excitement before his body twisted and he was practically ripping off his own clothes to throw them far from the bed. Genji’s hands explored her body, fingertips gliding over her skin lifting beneath her shirt to soft breasts that he rubbed with his thumb. He leaned down to kiss her softly, waiting until Lúcio was ready to actually get started. 

"It's going to be a lot, you sure you can take that?" Lúcio half smiled as he moved to place himself between her legs. 

"I want to try." She moaned out against Genji's lips before she lowered her gaze to watch Lúcio pulling her panties off her body and lining himself with her folds. 

Genji stayed at Hana's side as Lúcio played with her for a moment. She was already breathing hard, face lit with blush and nipples sensitive to every brush against Genji's fingers. He couldn't help but smile at seeing her like this, she knew exactly what she wanted but she still acted so shy about it. Genji leaned forward to kiss at her chest as his hand reached down, blindly he stroked at Lúcio's cock while it teased along Hana's slit. She arched her back and rocked her hips with their movements until Genji's hand lazily trailed to her and circled with his fingertip around her clit. Lúcio watched as she breathed in a silent gasp with her nerves lighting and he pushed forward against her hole, slowly sinking in as he stretched her walls with his size. 

Normally, Lúcio's favorite place to be was sandwiched between Hana and Genji. He was particularly selfish when it came to being in bed with each of them, he loved the feeling of hilting deep inside Hana while at the very same moment Genji would be buried and releasing in him. He enjoyed it, but he knew sometimes he'd have to put his favoritism aside so the other two could have what they wanted. That didn't stop him from thinking about having Genji move behind him as he rocked into Hana. With heavy lidded eyes he watched Genji's fingers working her clit and he felt her walls throbbing around him as they both built her up. As he moved, he tried to change his pace around and get a feel for how much he could open her, Hana had never taken them both in the same place before and the idea of it both had him reeling and worried. 

"Hana-" He breathed out as he fell forward and landed a palm on the bed to the side of her. He continued rocking into her, his thrusts shallower and more thoughtful as he looked into her eyes. "Hana baby, listen to me. I know you want it but I don't think it's going to happen today. I mean, feel how tight you are?" 

"No, I can do it-" She whined, looking to Genji for backup. 

"Here-" Lúcio pulled away and grabbed at Genji's fingers, placing them over her core before he guided them to push his middle and pointer in together. Trying to prove a point, Lúcio tried to push his cock in with Genji's fingers. Hana's legs shook and her body tried to curl in on itself as the stretch of even just his tip with Genji's fingers was almost too much to handle. 

"Ah-" She cried out as Lúcio sank in to a point where he was buried as deep as Genji's fingers were and he paused. She took a moment to breathe and catch up to her own mind. "Mm, it- it feels good, please, I want both of you-" 

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Genji kissed at her ribcage before lifting his head to look at her. "We do not want to hurt you." 

Genji parted his fingers, the sensation strange as he felt the tightness of her walls shifting and Lúcio's cock jump at the feeling. He was testing her, seeing how much she could handle being stretched and opened before she would hit her limit. Instead of crying for him to stop, she opened her legs wider, stretching her hips as she rocked against them and held back breathy moans. Genji and Lúcio locked eyes in a brief moment of checking with each other to make sure they were also okay with what they were about to do, and with the feeling of her walls aching for them, Genji slid his fingers away and grabbed at a bedside bottle of lube to take extra precaution. 

Lúcio stayed buried in her while Genji lubed himself, Lúcio lifted Hana with hands holding strong at her back bringing her upright until she was sitting on him. She was blissed out, pink in the face and kissing him as he slowly pumped into her waiting on Genji. Once Genji was ready, Lúcio brought Hana with him as he leaned back onto the bed, leaving Hana straddling above him open and exposed for Genji to attempt to push in with Lúcio's size. Genji's fingers returned to her folds, spreading around extra lube over her and down against Lúcio ensuring he wouldn't cause too much friction as he pushed in with Lúcio. 

Lúcio kissed at her collarbone, hugged her body close as she shook and took him in stretching her walls around his cock. He could feel her tightening as he hit bundles of nerves, he made sure to rock gently against them until he was buried completely and she was a blushing mess. She was a ball of excitement and nervousness and he could feel her trembling as she waited for Genji to make his move. 

“Ready for me, Hana?” Genji asked while he lazily pumped himself before he pressed slick covered fingers between her cheeks. 

“I’m already feeling so full.” She whined and looked over her shoulder at him, lost in tossed hair. “Go slow, okay?” 

She smiled as Genji took his spot behind, hunching over her body as a metal palm slid over her side until his hand fell to a comfortable hold. Lúcio's fingers fell to Genji’s arm, loosely holding while Genji lined himself with Hana, his thumb rubbed against Genji in a small comfort. He continued to lazily kiss at Hana’s neck and shoulders as she arched over him while Genji carefully pushed in. It was difficult at first, finding an angle where she would open enough to allow another tip to slip in alongside Lúcio's cock. Genji clumsily poked and prodded around until he felt a gentle pull with Lúcio's slow movement that allowed him to squeeze in at the side. 

Hana sucked in a sharp breath as Genji's tip stretched her, he rubbed at her side trying to soothe the pressure he knew he was pushed into her as he slowly opened her past a point she'd never been before. Genji could feel her shaking, inside against her walls she was warm and twitching and he could feel Lucio’s size already buried deep within her. He watched her with mindful eyes looking for her signs of being in discomfort or for the wave of her hand she would do when it would be too much but she was smiling still and biting back soft groans all while Genji sank deeper. 

He never anticipated she would be able to open as wide as she needed to in order to take both of them. She was breathing heavy, her fingers curled against the bedspread but her eyes were rolling with pleasure as Genji made it to his widest point and he rubbed at her hips as he shallowly rocked at that point. 

"So-" He found himself having to hold back as he felt Lúcio's cock throb against his. "So tight."

"You're doing so good, Han." Lúcio smiled up at her, his hands cupping her cheeks as she squirmed from the pressure. He watched her with blown out eyes as he bucked his hips up and began moving again. The motion caused her to collapse against his chest and give over to the feeling of being stretched to her limit. The look on her face, eyes fluttering and mouth hanging open made Lúcio chuckle and smirk. "Damn, Genji how's she look from there? I'm getting quite the show."

Genji muttered beneath his breath, lip bit in his teeth too lost in the feeling to respond. Fitting in her the way he was felt impossible, he felt like if he made any wrong move he'd break her in half or snap himself. She was so achingly tight that every movement had him practically buckling over with a weakened stamina. At first they moved slowly, grinding into her together in shallow movements until she was gasping and her legs stopped uncontrollably shaking. Lúcio held her in a semi hug as Genji kept her hips in place, each man seemed to feel the way her body constricted around them with every pitched breath.

With the full feeling now fading into pure pleasure, Hana arched her back and rested her head on Lúcio's chest as she focused on them riding in and out of her. Lúcio was the first to pick up his pace, watching her whine and circle her hips in the air with them had him on the verge with his heart racing in his throat. When Genji saw Lúcio picking up his pace it had him thinking he was going too slow, the feeling of them rubbing against each other inside of Hana. They began hitting her at completely separate rhythms, one after the other plunging deeper as they slid against each other and never quite pulled out. Hana gave herself over completely to them, relaxing her body and leaning hard against Lúcio who was moving the hardest forcing her to bounce back against him. 

Genji threw his head back, his tip would grind against Lúcio's shaft and catch at his tip at just a perfect angle that had sensitive nerves shooting waves of blinding pleasure across his body. His fingers held Hana's hips just a little tighter than he intended as he snapped into her with a force that had both lovers below him creaking the springs in the mattress. He moaned low and squeezed his eyes shut, hoping to last longer but he heard Lúcio laugh with lust and lock fingers between his at Hana's hip. 

"You both feel too good-" He was gritting his teeth, neck strained as he tried to stop the coil in his core from bursting. He swung his leg over theirs, allowing his body to fall forward so he was crushing Hana against Lúcio. With Hana's face against Lúcio's chest, Genji was able to lean over enough to meet his face to Lúcio's, their lips crashing together in heat as Lúcio bucked up feeling Genji pulsing against him. 

"If you cum now, I'm not not going to be able to hold back." Lúcio breathed against Genji before kissing him again.

Hearing them speak that way while being pressed between the two men, Hana was tightening around them with a small orgasm of her own. They'd worked her to a point where her high was almost numbing, the fullness and the stretch she felt having them each still rocking in her was more than enough to satisfy her. With her walls twitching and body trembling through her own, Genji was the first to grind his way over the edge. Along her walls and feeling Lúcio's tip against his hit him with a split second of blinding whiteness before he was uncontrollably releasing around them with his hips tightly pressed against Hana. Lúcio felt the warm rush of Genji threatening to trickle out and he took his opportunity to snap up again and again until she was gasping out his name to release along side him. 

The three stayed together in a moment of calm before attempting to pull apart. Genji pushed up to sit on his knees, gripping at Hana's ass as he carefully massaged swollen folds when he inched his way out. Hana let out a deep sigh and pushed herself up to rest her arms on Lúcio's chest once Genji had left her. She could still feel the stretch once he was gone, where Lúcio once filled her completely, now with him alone she could feel this emptiness that ached for more. Lúcio reached down to hold his base as she carefully lifted her hips away from him, his cock fell back against his body heavy and covered with a slick mix of all of them that had him smiling to himself. 

Able to recover from something so intense all too quickly, Hana breathed out a giggle before flopping back to the bed and stretching out with arms and legs jutting across both men in a comical fashion. Genji watched her with a sly smirk on his face, happy she was able to take such intense quick sessions with strides. She bit at the corner of her lips and rested a hand over her chest as Lúcio sat up, wiping away sweat from his forehead and tossing his hair over his shoulders to watch her as well.

"How'd you like it, Hana?" Lúcio asked with a smile. 

"I think I'm just getting warmed up." 


	17. Humiliation, Jesse McCree/Sombra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2200 words  
Explicit  
No particular timeline  
PWOP  
No warnings

McCree had a thing for bad attitudes. Nothing got him off more than someone treating him like they were scraping from the bottom of the barrel. Men who dominate him, women who spit on him- he was willing to take anything and everything _ anyone _was willing to give him. He loved being talked down to, being used. That’s how he found himself pining after Sombra for far too long.

She’d tease him, toy with him, when they found themselves head to head fighting over payloads or chasing each other. She’d make a point to roll her body against him trying to get a rise before pushing him away with a smirk and a finger wag. If they found each other in public it was all low brow stares with a devilish grin on her face, or hacking his phone to leave trails on how to find her. He'd be all smirks and confidence, following her lead like a dog on a leash desperatly hoping she would someday finally give into him. Their flirting was heavy handed and obvious, the unresolved tension between them tensed to a point that they either had to kill or kiss each other. 

Luckily for McCree, Sombra was more interested in him than she was in the reward for his capture. 

They met at a shitty motel, one that charged by the hour and sat on the outskirts of town where no one would know what they were doing. McCree was giddy, unable to stop smiling through the cigar smoke in the room. His boots tapped nervously as he shook his leg, nerves about being with her for the first time were sinking in hoping she would be exactly the same between the sheets as she was during combat. He knew exactly what got him off and he wasn't afraid to beg for it if need be, his only hope was she wouldn't walk out on him like so many had before. His cigar rested heavy between his teeth as he waited, his mind raced and palms began to sweat once he heard the telling beeping at the door handle of Sombra letting herself in. 

She arrived incognito, her body modifications covered with a baggy sweatshirt and a hood covering her half shaved head. When she opened the door to find McCree sitting there like that she immediately smirked and pulled her hood down. 

"Well, are we going to do this or not?" She was already pulling off her top before the door even clicked shut behind her. "Take it off, McCree, I don't have all day." 

Already bossing him around, McCree bit down against the cigar and felt an unmistakable ache at his core. He was more than happy to oblige, his pulse was racing in his veins as he dropped his coat to the floor and dirty clothes along with it. His eyes fixated on her as she stripped down with a smirk and waited patiently for him to situate himself on the bed again. As soon as he was down to nothing but a cigar, he sat on the edge of the bed with knees wide and a hand resting on his thigh. His lips curled in a smile as she looked him over, her eyes darted over his body unimpressed at how he was presenting himself. 

_“Oh.”_ She lifted her brows as she stared down at him, crossing her arms beneath her chest. “I’m assuming you’re a grower?” 

“Uh-” He laughed nervously. "Allow me to show you."

Already the way she was looking at him had him feeling the coil tightening in his core, knowing she was judging him made him shift his hips and slid his hand over his base. She was waiting for him to prove he was the cocky big man he presented himself to be, her nails were impatiently tapping on her arm as he slowly wrapped fingers around himself. He leaned back on one arm, the other pumping between his legs. His mouth hung open with a silent gasp while he pleasured himself and looked to Sombra beneath low lidded eyes. Cheeks burned with blush as he readied himself to hear her, hoping she’d keep her same dismissive attitude. As soon as he was hard enough for his cock to stand at attention, he moved his hand to the side presenting it to her. 

“You ready for me?” He sighed, a smile on his lips. 

“Is that as big as it gets?” She looked genuinely surprised. McCree was barely longer than his fist, all fingers able to wrap around and his movements nothing more than a quick flick of the wrist was enough to pump him from base to tip. 

“Enough to have you screamin’ my name by the end of the night.” He smirked.

“I don’t think so.” She half laughed and watched as his cock twitched at her response. “Aw. Is that why you're the way you are, Jesse? Overcompensating for having nothing to offer?"

"Goddamn-" He muttered to himself as he throbbed at the sound of her voice. She tilted her head, watching carefully as he dropped his head back and breathed in a long drag trying to calm himself. 

"Really, I mean how do you even jerk off?" She seemed to be testing him, eyes glittering as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his knees to keep his legs separated. "I'd say this is a sad sight, but it seems to me that you like this." 

“Be mean to me, baby.” He lifted his chin in a nod towards her and reached down again to grab at himself. "Please, anythin'. Call me names, make fun of me, slap me, whatever you wanna do." 

“That’s pathetic.” 

Jesse groaned as his stomached jumped with pleasure, a sadistic smirk on his lips as he pushed out a long cloud of smoke. Sombra stared, judgemental eyes looking over every inch (or lack thereof) of him. He smiled and bounced his legs beneath her hands, his hips lifted off the bed towards her which made her roll her eyes and she clicked her tongue. With a grimace, she shooed his hand from his lap so she could wrap her fingers around his hard member to really get a grip on his size. For a few curious moments, she tugged and twisted as she watched his face. That smug look of his melted to lip biting pleasure as he fell back to lay down with his cigar between two fingers and he throbbed in her palm.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sombra asked with biting sarcasm. 

"The way you're squeezin' me, oh darlin' I'm already close-" 

"Of course you are." She scrunched her nose at him.

Sharp breaths left him as she picked up her pace, testing to see just how much he could withstand. His tip was so easy to toy with as she jerked him off. His hips began to lift from the mattress with the movements of her hand, his hair flopped over his eyes as his forehead beaded with sweat. Sombra reached for the cigar and held it above him in one hand while her other barely moved to stroke him.

"That's a shame, this is bigger than you are." She released him from her fist and brought the cigar to her own lips. Uncaring about falling ash, she flicked at the end letting it float down to his skin and pepper across his stomach. "I think I'd rather touch this than touch that small excuse you call a dick." 

"Shit- Sombra, you're incredible, keep goin' like that and I'm a goner-" 

"Already?" She tsked and climbed over him, allowing her body to ride against him as she positioned herself and put the cigar out on the blanket next to his head. "I don't think so. You better make me cum first." 

McCree reached down, grabbing at her hips before he roughly bucked up to slide his cock against her. She was so warm, so wet, he bit his lip happy that even though he knew he couldn't satisfy her, she was at least enjoying herself. He rubbed against her only for her to roll her eyes and adjust trying to get any sort of the friction she needed. He was barely big enough to push into her, nothing more than a slight pressure between her folds and was unable to little more than make her annoyed with what he couldn’t do. She twisted this way and that desperately trying to get any sort of deeper stimulation from him to no avail. 

“Seriously, Jesse?” She groaned as she tried to shift harder against him. “I could get deeper with my thumb.” 

He throbbed against her hole and bounced her there, she felt his needy reaction barely against her as nothing more than a small pulse at his tip. He was smiling as he looked over her, his hands gripping into the sheets on either side of her head, fingers digging into his hips as she pushed hard on his chest and sunk her nails into his skin before she found her own pace of lightly humping away at him. Her expression was twisted in disgust as she circled her hips getting nothing more than she would if she was grinding against his thigh or her own palm. 

She let out a frustrated grunt before she leaned forward and grabbed his face, holding it tightly in place as she forced him to look at her. 

"I can't believe anyone would ever be willing to fuck you. All that confidence and _such_ a disappointment." She curled her lips as she watched him hang his mouth open and look to her with lust filled eyes. The hand at his chin left, only to return with a light slap across his cheek that immediately had him moaning.

"Thank you-thank you-" 

"Pathetic-" Another slap, he swelled against her, although it was almost impossible to feel.

"More, please-"

His cheeks were flushed, a small pink spot growing beneath spotty facial hair. He begged beneath his breath as she slapped him again before leaning forward to kiss him until he was panting. His hands held her at her hips, forcing her to grind hard against him with every bounce until she pushed herself up and shook with gritting teeth through a moan. 

“You can't do anything with something that small. I need more.” She sighed and scrambled up his body leaving him whining before she muffled him and rested her thighs around his mouth. She rolled her body against his face and reached for his phone on the side table. One hand gripped hard into his hair, keeping him in place as he pushed his tongue between wet folds. Her other searched frantically through his browser and scrolled through thumbnail after thumbnail of dirty videos until she landed on one with the biggest dick she could find. "I don’t care if you cum or not, but don't you dare touch that _thing _between your legs." 

She settled in place with one hand leaning back on his chest for balance and the other holding the phone out in front of her. Jesse groaned as he worked between her legs, she could feel the heat on his cheeks rubbing against her inner thighs as the girl in the video moaned about her lover's size, Sombra joined in with small sighs of satisfaction once Jesse pushed his tongue deeper into her than his cock ever had. He smiled against her as he curled against twitching walls that had her arching her back into the air. 

“Finally something you’re doing feels good.” She moaned and pulled his chest hair when she clawed her fingers. He couldn't lift his head, blushing face too hard at work sucking at her clit trying anything he could to get her off and his hands stayed firmly in place gripping into the sheets at his side. She whined for the first time, her core tightening with heat. “Good, Jesse. Just like that." 

Sombra gave herself over to imagining herself in the video as Jesse breathed hard trying to get her to her peak. Hearing her moaning to the video, feeling her digging her fingers against him and riding against his face knowing it was all happening because he was too small to satisfy her, it drove him over the edge. Without even touching himself, only feeling her buckle over above him as she reached her own orgasm, McCree bucked his hips as he released with his body twitching and fighting to hold back. She seemed to jump slightly as she felt him shooting across her back, he let out a moan from deep in his throat as she groaned in disgust. 

Her thighs shook as she fell back away from his face, landing to sit on his chest and she pulled his hair forcing him to look up to her with his slick covered face. He had a dazed out smile, eyes watching her lost in a cloud of pleasure knowing she was readying to slap him again. He gasped as her hand made contact and his phone still blaring a lewd video landed next to his face. 

"Oh darlin'-" He sighed and moved his arms up to gently trail along her sides. "You know how to treat a man right." 


	18. Emotional, Reinhardt Wilhelm/Ana Amari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen I just :') I really love old people in love, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2600 words  
Mature  
Post-Explosion  
Fluff  
No warnings

Reinhardt had his suspicions for years. Ana disappeared without a trace, her weapons missing, no body to bury, no trail to follow and no goodbye. It was too simple of a death for her. Ana was missing but he could feel in his bones she wasn’t gone, she was out there _ somewhere _he absolutely was sure of it. 

It was easy for him to be hopeful in the beginning, easy to hold onto the heartache that told him to keep looking for her, but duty always came first. Unable to be out looking for her, he threw himself into his work and into the missions to save people who needed Overwatch just like she would have wanted him to. He tried to remain brave and strong with an iron will that would never give up on finding her, but days seemed to slip away and without Ana at his side life just felt so _hollow_. This little light in his core seemed to dim every anniversary of her going missing. It was an emptiness he would never quite be able to fill again.

Without her the spark of Overwatch was gone. He was slipping with duties, wandering unfocused, making mistakes he wouldn’t have if he wasn't so damn distracted. She wasn’t to blame of course, he would never blame her for his inability to keep his grip, but he was forced into retirement after far too many mistakes and his inability to skillfully lead any teams. She wasn't the reason he no longer enjoyed what he was doing, no there were mountains of reasons, but her absence was the straw that broke the camel's back. 

The world had caved in around him. He was numb by the time explosions at headquarters divided agents and destroyed lives, when Overwatch HQ blew sky high and the world fell apart into chaos once more. For years he was aimless and struggling to find a new purpose as he set out traveling across the globe attempting to help any tiny village that could use it. He set off to teach his apprentice all he could, saved too many people to count, but still he couldn’t get Ana off his mind. Eventually, time escaped him and an ocean of tears, he had finally reached a point where he wasn't thinking about her every day. The pain of her disappearing into the air weighed down his heart but sank to the bottom with nothing but dusty memories he could pile onto with other worries until his heartache for her was buried so deep he'd _ almost _ forgotten it. 

Those deep feelings he'd managed to lock away all burst from his chest the moment she showed up, healthy as could be, standing on his doorstep one dreary raining morning. 

His doorbell chimed with the little tune it always had, he was sitting at his desk reading over the most recent news reports of the second omnic crisis coming to a head and he pushed himself to stand with the groans of a man who was getting too old and tired for unexpected visitors. He mumbled to himself all the way to the door as he tucked in his undershirt and pulled at the ends of his beard making a lame attempt to make himself presentable. His joints had gotten stiffer, elbows and knees popped as he stood, face sporting the long beard of an old man who didn't have time to shave and his one long luscious blond hair now tied back in a bright white bun. He ignored the bags beneath his eyes weighing down his face and tried to put on a smile for whoever had come to visit him so early on such a cold day. 

With a smile across his lips he opened his mouth to greet the person on the other side of the door, but as soon as it swung open and he was staring down at the very woman he'd agonized over, albeit one with now gray hair, he froze. Reinhardt couldn't bring himself to move or speak, his smile faded as eyes widened, body and mind in shock at the disbelief of seeing her there and his fingers fell from the handle only for the door to slam shut in front of her in a panicked immediate reaction. 

"Reinhardt?" Her voice came from the other side of the wood door. It was still her voice, but it'd aged with her and there was something so much softer about it. He slapped a hand over his mouth as if would scream out her name in response and he felt his vision going fuzzy with tears at the corners.

He sucked in a breath and pulled the door open only to be struck by her presence again. Her eye looked over his scars, ones she'd never seen before and he just about fell to the floor when she smiled at him. She was just as beautiful as he remembered, even _more_ so it seemed. She stepped forward with a gentle hand and fingertips ran over scars on his arms, her gaze was dropped and watering as well but she forced herself to keep a small smile. 

"It appears you got yourself into some trouble without me around."

"Ana-"

He felt like he couldn't breathe until she crashed forward into his arms. All at once he found himself again, the heaviness in his heart melted into a happiness he couldn't put words into. She fit into his arms perfectly, he wrapped her in a hug that refused to ever again allow her to disappear and she buried her face in his chest just as she had so many times before. A bag fell from her shoulder and hit the ground with a dull thud as she curled his arms around his back and gripped into his shirt, he let out a deep sob against the top of her head muffled by the static of morning rain hitting the pavement and although it was chilly and he was shivering, all he wanted to do was stay there with her in his arms forever. 

As he squeezed her and pressed his tears to her hair he found he was babbling to himself in his native tongue, frantic words spilling from him all too thankful to see her alive and all too willing to forgive having not heard from her for all those years. His lips kissed away at the side of her face, thoughtlessly pressing against her skin over and over in small pecks until he was covering her in a barrage of kisses making her smile and wipe at her face as she pushed herself up on her toes to meet her own lips to his. They melted together as he lifted her from the ground, holding her tight and close as they kissed trying to make up for lost years. 

"Where have you been?" He whispered against her lips between breaths. 

"Finding my own path." She hugged at his neck and stared at him as he gently placed her back on her feet. "Learning to survive." 

"You could have come to me." His big hand slid over her shoulder, fingers curling beneath her chin in a loving caress. "Ana, you know you would have been welcomed here, no questions asked." 

"I'm sorry Reinhardt." Her voice was quiet, face solemn and nuzzling against his hand. "I needed time." 

He stared at her standing there before him. Her hair had gotten longer and whiter, her coat was soaked from the morning rain, face wrought with wrinkles that told more stories than his scars did. A small smile stayed on her lips still, she moved against his hand to kiss at the curve of his palm before her fingers wrapped around his and her sorrowful gaze lifted to meet his. 

"If it is not too much to ask, may I come in?" 

"Of course." Reinhardt sighed, his knees ready to buckle beneath him. He intertwined his fingers with hers and pushed his door to hold it open. 

Ana squeezed his hand before moving to gather her bag from the ground and bundled the pack in her arms before stepping through the doorway. She watched him holding back a happy sob and made her way through a familiar home, straight to his small family room where they had many late night talks that kept them up well into the sunrise from a time before Overwatch fell. She set her things down on a low table, one she'd missed dearly and put a fair number of cup stains and accidental scratches in herself, and Reinhardt stuck behind her with his hands sliding up the sides of her arms until he hooked fingers beneath the collar of her soaked coat. 

"I do hope after all these years your feelings for me have not changed." He spoke with a small voice as he pulled her coat from her body. 

"It is impossible to stop loving you, Reinhardt." She said over her shoulder with teeth biting at the edge of her lip. She turned to face him, down to old dirty combat clothes and a loose braid, her hands landing at hard muscles on his stomach. "I thought of you every day, wondered what you were doing, where you were, who you may have... moved on with." 

"Oh Ana." He sighed as he hung her coat over the back of his couch. "Not a day passed that my heart has not hurt thinking I would never see you again." 

He felt weak, his chest pounding with an uncontrollable heartbeat. Knees weakened as he leaned against the armrest of his couch, big hands fell lazily to the side of her thighs where they rested as he watched her reaching for his face with thumbs falling to his cheeks to wipe at lines of tears that had fallen silently. She parted his knees with her legs and stood between them leaning her body against his. Gentle fingers combed through his beard, they fell to his chest and slid down until they rested at his abs again and he found himself catching his breath as his stomach jumped at her touch. Her pupil widened and her own breath hitched as his palms slid from her legs to hold her at her hips. 

"You are even more beautiful than the day I last saw you." He sighed as her fingers wandered further down. 

"And you all the more handsome." She smiled and it lit the room, it lifted the pain in his chest and finally made his own smile breakthrough.

His fingers gripped at her hips, all at once met with the need of a man who had spent too many nights dreaming of their times together between sheets. Although he was more than relieved to have her back in his arms again, to know she was _alive_, Reinhardt felt something inside of himself stirring that hadn't been for years. She had this way about her, this glow that made him remember every shaking breath she'd taken under him and every grip she'd had in his hair moaning out his name. The way she looked over his face, somewhere between elated and mesmerized, she stared at his lips and her fingers twitched as they curled against his shirt. 

Testing and unsure where exactly he still stood with her, Reinhardt leaned forward to kiss carefully at her shoulder. She sighed and rolled her head as his lips traveled up over the side of her neck where he stayed to kiss just a little harder. His hands slid beneath the hem of her shirt and over soft skin that made his chest rise with hard breaths as she pushed out a soft whine above him. Still kissing at her throat, her fingers curled into his hair and leaned into his touch. He felt his cheeks igniting as pink flooded to his face. His kisses became a little rougher, lips heavy and moving with deep motions until she let out a quiet moan and his hands moved further up her back gripping at her wanting to never allow her to slip from his hands again.

Her legs pressed against him, a rush of heat hit his core as he felt her gently grind between his legs until the bulge in his pants was twitching to life. She hummed in a satisfied thought to herself as small 'ohs' left her with rougher kisses from Reinhardt at her neck. Large hands slid from the back of her shirt to the front, slipping beneath her overworn bra, big fingers played beneath her shirt along her chest until she was sighing and digging her nails into his hair.

Reinhardt knew he was already too quick to move. He was just so thankful to have her back, to be able to feel her again that he hadn't even considered if she would want something like that the moment she walked through his door. Always knowing he was someone who would make big gestures, he rolled his forehead against her shoulder as he kicked himself and looked up to her with wide glossy eyes. 

"Ana, my darling, if this is too soon-" 

"Shh." Her smile lifted to a smirk as she pressed one finger to his lips and her other hand fell to the front of his pants. She laughed before leaning forward to kiss him on his forehead. "I have spent too many years in solitude to wait anymore for this."

He needed nothing more. Watching her face light as she pulled her shirt from her body had him melting back against the couch. She'd gained many new scars, just as he had, and he was sure each had a story to tell. He breathed in with muted happy sobs as he leaned forward to kiss at faded stretch marks and battle wounds, his hands helped her out of the rest of her clothes as he ripped off his own. They kissed and laughed with welling emotions in their eyes as she climbed on top of him and they fell onto the couch together. He lost himself to a sea of her white hair as she pulled it free from her braid and he'd never felt such a need to hold someone as close as he held her the moment she lowered himself over him. 

His hands refused to leave her, holding at her hips, curling at the base of her spine, holding gently at the back of her neck, it did not matter how they reignited their closeness, it only mattered that she was once again in his arms. Ana watched him with such a gentle loving gaze as she bounced above his body, her lips kissing away tears that fell from the corner of his eyes each time his chest would shudder from sheer joy that she was there and she was _real_. 

"I love you, Ana." He cried softly as she shook over his lap. His arms wrapped tightly at her waist with a mess spreading across his legs. "Promise me you will never disappear like that again." 

"Never." She whispered. Her body was crashing with heat through her veins and yet she was shaking from the cold of his living room as she looked out the window to the rain still pouring dreadfully outside. "I promise, Reinhardt." 

"I still have the tea you left here." He smiled. "Let me make you a cup."

She looked away with a smile bit at her lip, happy he'd hung onto anything she left behind, she felt home again. With a kiss to her cheek and a knit blanket wrapped around her body, Reinhardt situated her on the couch and lit his fireplace. Ana smiled and shimmied deeper into the oversized blanket, huddling in warmth as he made his way into his kitchen. 


	19. Spanking, Siebren De Kuiper/Sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra: (͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)  
Sigma: ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͠°) ...... ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)  
Sombra: ( ͡☉ ͜ʖ ͡☉)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~2800 words  
Mature  
Post-Explosion Talon  
PWP/Mature implications  
Semi-Public

Sombra was constantly digging around for anything she could to have leverage over people's heads. Knowing she always had something in her pocket meant she could get away with just about anything because no one wanted their secrets getting out. She never called it blackmail- the things she found out and the data she kept hidden deep in her systems in case anyone tried to cross her, no it wasn't blackmail it was _ insurance_.

Having information on just about everyone made her cocky and far too confident, but there was one member of Talon who eluded her. With Sigma, she had to fake that confidence. He was already physically intimidating, towering over her casting long shadows down across halls. Reaper had a similar presence but at least she could take him down by mocking him with a name he only formerly responded to in order to make him comply with whatever she wanted. With Sigma, she wasn't just wary of him because of his size however, not just because he was brilliant, but she had _ nothing _ on him. His true name was no secret, his research known far and wide, it didn't appear that he had any skeletons in his closet. She figured it was because he spent so long thrown into his own research and not much time for anything else.

In Talon she tried to bug his phone, his computer, anything she could to find out dirty secrets but he bearly touched either of them for anything other than write-ups and late night internet sleuthing for scientific terms that would have her bored out of her skull as she spied on him. For once she was stumped with how to gain the advantage over someone. 

If she had nothing to hold over him, she at least wanted to keep herself entertained by him. She found little ways to get a rise from him. At first, it was just little things to annoy him. Swapping his pens with different colored ink, 'fixing' his autocorrect so it would type incoherent things, moving his mouse from her screen when he'd try to click on things, little things that she would take glee in knowing it would at least put a hitch in his workflow but nothing seemed to phase him.

When he remained stoic she had to change her tactics. She was doing anything she could to get a reaction out of him until she finally found a way that worked _ tremendously_. It was devilish and purely for her own entertainment but she found it was so easy to make him react if she flirted with him. It made him blush and shift every time. Sigma would mind his own business, attend to his research as he worked and yet Sombra would consistently find her way into his office, past his locked door to sit sideways in the chair on the other side of his desk and making thinly veiled suggestive comments about 'helping' him with work. Or she would track him down as he ate lunch in the courtyard simply to fluster him by getting in his space, sitting so close their thighs would touch and he would halfheartedly hold out bites of his lunch between his fingers when she asked to have some of it and she would smile as her lips would touch his fingertips and make him red in the face for the rest of the day. He would avoid her eyes and hunch over his lap when she'd appear wrapped in nothing more than a braided shall and a skimpy bathing suit beneath it with Widowmaker at her side, trying to drag him out to the rooftop pools of the estate with her to no avail. 

Sombra never once expected him to react any differently. 

Talon members from across the globe all traveled to meet up for a yearly gala at the main estate. Powerful and wealthy beyond any necessary means, the entire base was buzzing with energy the night everyone changed into formal wear and made their way to a massive underground meeting hall where ideas and successes would be shared far into the night. 

Sombra found Sigma already sitting at a table on the far side of the room, completely on his own and slowly twisting a cup of water she set her eyes on him and b-lined directly for him. Dress splitting just above the knees, red fabric fluttered at her legs as she tossed her hair over and called out to the scientist. With no more acknowledgment than him slightly turning his head to the sound of her voice and sideways glance, once she reached him she slid her hands over his shoulders as he sat lonely at his table. Her hands squeezed at tense knots beneath his skin before sliding forward over his chest. He seemed to freeze, his cheeks bit between teeth as he forced himself into silence and her chest pressed to the back of his neck. Her hands clasped together resting just above his stomach and her weight fell against him in a way that had him shifting in his seat. 

“Why so alone over here, Sigma? I'm sure there's someone here that will listen to you talk about space all night.” She had this smirk in her voice, her lips far too close to his ear and he could feel himself breaking out in a cold sweat. 

“I do not enjoy the atmosphere of parties like this.” He kept a stern face, his eyes staring straight ahead as he attempted not to react to her. "I am only here because I am _required_ to be." 

“I think you need to just let loose and live a little." Sombra smiled as her fingers slid beneath the opening of his suit jacket and reached for anything she could. His shoulders were tightly tensed as he felt her reaching around his chest and over his stomach, mind too focused on trying to stop blush from rising to his cheeks to notice she was pulling his gravitational orbs from the inside pockets of his jacket. "Come on, I want to see what you look like when you dance, or drink, or have _fun_." 

"Fun? Do you consider this-" He gasped as he watched her hand quickly pull away from his body with the orbs in her palm. "Nee-!" 

She twisted around and brought them close to her face to examine as he scrambled from his chair attempting to stop her from handling them. All though he was much larger and had a far longer reach than she did, any attempt to grab them back resulted in him almost just grabbing at her and he would pull away his hand in the last second. She seemed fascinated by them, their slowly pulsing movements circled in the air above her palm as she watched until he caught his opportunity and snatched them back from her. 

"That is not funny, Sombra, give them back now." 

"It's a little funny to see you so worked up over some silly tech." 

"It is _ not _ silly-" He huffed out before twisting his expression into something sour. He darted his eyes to a darkened meeting room off the side of the main halls and grabbed her wrist, pulling her roughly and accidentally making her yell out in surprise as he dragged her away as she tried to get out of his grip like a child about to throw a tantrum. 

"Whoa Sigma, no need to manhandle me-" 

"I have had quite enough of your attitude." He growled as they tussled in and he slammed the meeting room door closed leaving them in a dim darkness lit only by windows overlooking a glittering city. 

"Geez old man no need to get so mad-" 

"These are not _ toys _ Sombra. They are my life's work, everything I have worked towards, the very fabric of the universe is held in these and can be incredibly dangerous if not handled properly. Do you not understand?" 

"I understand that you're a worrywart. I know how to handle my tech." 

"Not _ this _ technology, it is dangerous beyond your comprehension." He scowled as he shoved the orbs deep in his coat pockets returning them to their proper place. "You have no business messing with me the way you do, I am sick of it. Someone ought to finally teach you a lesson of respecting other's personal belongings." 

"Aw, you think you're going to punish me?" She rested her hands on her hips as she leaned forward to mock him. "What are you going to do, hmm? Call Reaper and tell him I'm making you mad? What are you of all people really going to do_ Sibren, _ tattletale on me?" 

In a heated moment where he finally had enough of her constant teasing, he reached forward and cradled her cheeks tightly between his fingers. With a hand as big as his, it easily held her at her chin while squishing her cheeks together in a way that forced her mouth open in a small shocked 'oh'. She completely froze once he held her like that and he pulled her face close until it was just inches away from his. 

"If you insist on acting insolent, then I will take matters into my own hands and punish you myself." He threatened as his chin lifted high in the air and eyes glared. 

He'd dropped his voice to a lower tone, there was something unmistakably sultry about it. She was holding her breath, completely unsure if he was serious or not, she felt her pupils getting wide, her face flushing, her usual confident and uncaring facade slipped as dirty thoughts of him holding her like that flooded into her mind.

"Um-" She nervously chuckled with eyes darting away from his gaze. "Wha-how are you going to punish me?" 

His anger seemed to pause as he watched her obvious reaction and a slow smirk broke out over his lips with a wicked twitch. 

"Now, _ Olivia_, where's all that fight you had before?" His thumb thoughtfully slid from her cheek over her lower lip where he felt her breath hitch, she seemed utterly shocked he would know her real first name. "All bark and no bite it seems. Such a shame. Your insistent antics have not gone unnoticed by me. If Talon refuses to teach you a lesson in respect after leaving you unchecked for far too long, then I suppose I will have to be the one to show you your _ place_." 

A warm shiver fell across her body with a small whine that threatened at the back of her throat. Sombra was desperately trying to hold on to control she wanted to have over every situation, but the way his voice spoke to her and his hand holding her chin the way he was, it had her pressing her thighs together wishing away the ache between her legs. As she shifted, the opening at the front of her dress exposed more of her leg catching Sigma's eyes and she wanted as he glanced down then flashed back up to meet her eyes. 

"What are you going to do?" She asked breathlessly. She watched him for a few silent moments as he seemed to carefully consider his answer. His big hands slid to her shoulders, slowly down over arms prickling in goosebumps, then over her hips as she sucked in a gasp as he roughly turned her facing her towards a meeting room table. 

"Bend over." He demanded as his fingers glided over her dress to rest along her spine. 

"You're not the boss of me, you know." She pouted even though she complied all too willingly. A small moan left her as she buried her face in her arms against the table and pushed her hips into the air. His hand pushed up her spine in a slow sweeping motion before lifting so only a single finger trailed back down all the way to the small curve of her back. His body was almost against hers, she could feel the heat coming from him and the tickle of the fabric on her dress hitting her skin as he adjusted to stand with one hand pushing at her back to keep her in place and the other curling over her side. With a smirk, she spoke over her shoulder to him. "I thought you were going to 'teach me a lesson', not just feel me up." 

"You have quite an attitude for someone who is in such a compromising position." 

She laughed and opened her mouth to speak again but was quickly cut off with the new sensation of his hand coming down hard against the side of her ass. A surprised yell almost immediately fell to an unintentional moan as she slapped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to cover up just how much she liked the feeling. Her legs shook as she stood in heels and bent over the meeting room table facing away from him so he wouldn't see her face riddled with blush in the dim lighting. His hand rubbed carefully there for a moment, comforting the spot before bringing his hand up only to smack it down with a loud pop once more. For good measure, he spanked her a third time, watching with low lidded eyes as he loomed above her and her body squirmed trying to get some sort of friction between her legs. 

"Now then, do you suppose you're sorry for your behavior now?" He asked as his fingers squeezed lightly over her curves. 

"Sorry?" She asked with a sharp laugh. "If this is what it gets me I'll be doing it way more often-" 

"Incorrect answer." He grabbed at the fabric of her dress and tossed it over her back, exposing her from the waist down. She sucked in heavy shaking breaths as he hooked fingers beneath a black thong hugging at her hips, pulling at it just enough to make her moan. He let it snap back down before his knuckles dragged over her cheek and disappeared only to return with a stinging spank that made her body jump. "I have had quite enough of your teasing, Olivia." 

Her knees weakened for a moment as she arched her back and pressed her body against the table. Her cheeks felt like they were one fire as she tried to hide them in her arms, she was positive he was getting a full view of a growing wet spot on her panties now. As she twisted her hips and bit back a moan with his hand caressing the painful spot on her ass, she brushed against him and felt the hard bulge at the front of his suit pants making her smirk. The confirmation that he was getting just as much out it as she was had her pushing back against his hand. 

"More." She breathed out in a bearly audible beg.

"What was that? Speak clearly now." 

_"More."_ She pleaded just a little louder as she leaned her hips against his body and pushed hard on the front of his pants. 

He let out a low chuckle as he followed her curves with his hand, slowly and achingly teasing her until she was shaking and moaning quietly. He would lift his hand just enough from her body threatening to bring it down again only for it to return even more gentle than before. She whined and dug her nails against the table as his hands moved to the fabric draping over her back and he swung it back over her body putting it back in place with a final comforting pat on the side of her cheek where he'd left a growing pink mark. 

"No." He leaned forward, pressing his chest to her back as he pinned her against the table. His voice was smiling with his hands sliding up her arms until they curled around her hands and interlocked with her fingers. "It's not a punishment if you enjoy it, is it?"

He kissed her shoulder before pushing himself up. With the dim lighting of the city coming in through the window she twisted around just as he was adjusting his jacket to hide his arousal. He was _smirking_. The man she'd spent months trying to find a weakness for, months she thought she'd been flustering him was smirking because he'd found a way to give her a taste of her own medicine. She was awestruck, warm from a heat that made her want to jump on him right there, and yet still somehow breaking out into a cold sweat. 

"As I understand it, you're needed for a deal between Vishkar and Talon sometime tonight. I do hope you will be able to focus on doing your job properly now instead of allowing your mind to wander." He paused as his hand rested over the zipper of his pants and her eyes dropped to follow it. Her chest was rising and falling with deep breaths, thighs pressing together in a dead give away she wasn't even listening to him. He smiled just before opening the door back to the gala. "Enjoy the rest of your evening, I'll be watching you to ensure you _behave_." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at [hostilewitness-ao3](https://hostilewitness-ao3.tumblr.com/) and Twitter [hostilewitness_](https://twitter.com/hostilewitness_)! :)


End file.
